


Sun In Our Eyes

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Company stuff, F/F, Fluff, Suspense, Thriller, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Bonnibel is an intern. Marceline is her boss. It was easy understanding their predicament but underneath the simplicity of their work is something sinister that they have both to find out along the way.





	1. Chapter I: Shrouded In Mystery

** Chapter 1 **

Bonnibel sipped her wine slowly as she eyes each one of their guests who were either busy talking to each other or just _there_ , existing in the world.

The ballroom was large and half of it was filled with people in suits and expensive dresses. Bonnibel made sure to wear her most comfortable dress (a slip-on dress, off-shoulder, and silver heels). Her uncle Gumbald (whose real name is Adalius) approached her, giving her that smile that sometimes tips her off.

“ _Princess’n_ ,” he called her—Bonnibel thought that he looked smug with the white and pink striped suit that he was wearing. “Why are you here in the corner not socializing?” he asked, enveloping her in a hug, “It is important to establish connections,” he pulled back, still smiling in which Bonnibel slightly flinched at how--  _distasteful_ he was acting. 

Bonnibel shrugged impotently, “I’m a bit tired from my internship at the lab,” she reasoned. This was half of the truth. She was tired, yes, but parties like these just _drain_ the core out of her.

“Right, I suppose that this is your last day?” he inquired, as if he was making sure. Bonnibel shrugged again. It was unlady-like but she doesn’t care. She’s not bound for business unlike him and his son.

“Yup,” she bobbed her head, sipping the last of her wine in the process. Hoping that her uncle would stop pestering her about her life choices. “Well, have you thought where you’ll be doing your business internship?”

She tried so hard to not roll her eyes.

Her uncle and his family had been talking about her internships for the past months way before she started. She was a science major minoring in business, meaning she had to take two internships. 10 months for her science while 6 months in her business. She’d seen nothing wrong at how time consuming it would be but that was the path that she chose. Her parents also wanted her to have at least a diploma in business so that she can handle their company in the near future.

Her uncle was the city mayor and is investing in some businesses; she let him hold the core branch of their company while she drowned herself in scientific studies. She promised her parents to let her pursue her dreams to contribute _stuff_ in the name of science first before handling their business. They agreed on it in which she felt proud for but these days the business had been well but it has come to her attention that her uncle is power-hungry. He’d been asking her to intern at Nightosphere Group of Companies so that she could establish a connection there. Since, Hunson, the CEO, is keen on hardworking individuals and this could be their shot at getting known by the technology mogul.

She also heard that Hunson and her uncle had frequent meetings. She decided not to pry on it. It was for the better.

The pink haired beauty smiled politely at her uncle, “No worries about that,” she answered, “I already sent my resume at the lab where I was working hoping that they’d accept me as their business associate.”

Her uncle’s face contorted. She couldn’t tell what impression he was making but his face became dull. “I see,” he smiled again. _Creepy_. Bonnibel distanced herself a little, “If that’s the case then can you at least meet Mr. Hunson Abadeer? We were lucky that he’s attending. I wanted him to meet my family.”

Bonnibel wanted to decline. She knew she disappointed her uncle but it didn’t matter to her. Even though he and her father were twins, she could sometimes see her father in him. She sighed inaudibly. “Very well then,” she agreed. At least he wouldn’t bother her anymore regarding the internship.

She followed her uncle outside the ballroom and inside the study room of his. Her cousin, Lucas and his mother, Lolita were already outside waiting for them.

“Is he inside?” he asked them, her aunt Lolly nodded, “Yes, he just got in.” Her uncle nodded and Lucas opened the door where they saw a man staring out of the window, his back facing the door.

“Mr. Abadeer,” his uncle called. Mr. Abadeer turned to see them and smiled like the Cleshire who first saw Alice in Wonderland.

Hunson was tall, dark haired man whose pale complexion could be the same of her dress. He was in one of their private chambers (the party was held in their manor) he was alone. A cup of drink in his hand. Gumbald immediately walked towards him and offered him a handshake. It was all dreary as if the alcohol that Bonnibel was taking is finally taking up its effect on her.

“This is my niece, Bonnibel,” her uncle introduced her. Hunson offered his hand at her and when she shook it—everything went _black_.

* * *

 

Bonnibel doesn’t know how she ended up working as an intern in Nightosphere Group. She woke up the next morning with a copy of contract on her bedside that she legibly signed stating that she will be an intern and will be working in the Accounting Department as a co-assistant to a particular Miss Lady Hwang.

She was sure of it that she doesn’t want to work there but it just happened. All of the sudden she wanted to work and signed the contract that was being offered to her by the CEO himself.

She arrived at the 50th floor. Greeted by a white walled room, two tables were placed side by side with at least a distance of 5 meters from each other and behind them is another door leading to another office.

The other table doesn’t have any things on it except for a CPU, computer, and couple of boxes on the side. The table that was a couple of meters away from the empty table have things on it. Same as the empty one but a couple of more personal stuff like family pictures, books, and papers, etc.

“Oh,” a blonde Asian emerged from a room (she hasn’t seen that) she thought that it was the comfort room. Smiling at her, “You must be Bonnibel?” she asked.

The pink haired beauty nodded, “I am, and you are Ms. Lady Hwang?” the woman beamed, ushering her to the empty seat.

“Yes, welcome to the party,” she laughed, helping her set her things. (She was only carrying a box full of her personal stuff) “It seems that the boss hasn’t arrived. She greatly appreciates punctuality in most things, keep it up!” The woman then gave her a thumbs up.

Bonnibel nodded in understanding. Happy that her co-worker is a nice person. “So, may I know the outlines of my job as your assistant?”

Lady leaned on her table casually, wrinkling her white and blue striped dress, “We’re not that busy since it’s still the start of the month. Miss Marceline usually arrives on time and she brings her own coffee so no need to buy one for her. Your job would just revolve around helping me get through stuff like double-checking the quarterly reports, sorting her schedule, sometimes, I follow her outside the office to some events and stuff. And oh, there are times that she requests that her workload be delivered to her home and I do that most of the time.” She bubbly explained, “Miss Marceline is cool and laid-back but she’s very short-tempered especially with the monthly visits with her dad so you should be starting to extend your patience because there are tendencies that she’ll get mad at every little thing.”

Bonnibel scratched her cheek at how problematic it sounded but made no protest as Lady continued, “Overall, no need to worry about stuff. She’s just intimidating but she’s nice. You’ll just have to endure that thick shell of hers before she softens up. I’m also here for you.” Lady’s hand landed on Bonnibel’s shoulder, “You are my assistant anyways, I’ll try not to burden you, alright?”

The pink haired beauty beamed, “Thank you so much, Ms. Hwang!” the blonde immediately pulled back, making an X sign with her fingers, “No, just call me Lady.”

“Alright then, thank you, again, Lady. I’ll promise to be a good assistant to you.”

Lady walked towards her own table and crossed her leg over the other, opening a folder which Bonnibel knew that contained her file. “I’ve read yours and I was flabbergasted how great you were in your studies, I am pretty sure that Ms. Marceline would be impressed.”

Bonnibel blushed, “It’s not that much but I try my best,” she said shyly as she made a way to her seat when the elevator opened revealing a dark haired woman clad in a white button up, first few buttons were unbuttoned, a grey coat was draped on her shoulders hanging loosely, grey slacks, and black boat shoes. She stopped in the middle of the two tables. Lady immediately sat up and Bonnibel stood straight at the woman before her.

Her pale emerald eyes landed at her briefly before landing on Lady’s, “Email me my sched for today,” she said before looking at Bonnibel who swore that her heart skipped a beat at the sudden nervousness. “You,” she called, “Follow me into my office, now.” She strutted towards the brown door and ducked inside.

Lady then without sparing a second booted her computer up and said. “Go, she values obedience than punctuality!”

* * *

 

Marceline’s coat was draped on the sofa in her office. The intern followed her into her room which revealed a two glass windows giving her the perfect view of the neighbouring skyscrapers, the bridge that connects Ooo and Candy Heights, and the busy streets of Mountain Hights booming with people of all ages, in the middle was a black leather L-shaped sofa with a rectangular table in the middle, and in front was an another couch which was shorter than the L-shaped couch.

Perched up on the other side of the wall were paintings from the renaissance era with a grandfather clock on the side. She looked at the main table where her boss’ things were, a mahogany table, a couple of bookstands behind her and what caught her attention was an axe-shaped bass perched up on the middle of the wall.

Marceline cleared her throat and Bonnibel jumped a little in shock.

“You must be Bonnibel von Beckher,” she was still standing, holding a white folder in hand, “My dad is indeed correct,” she mumbled as she flipped another page, “You’re amazing,” she sat on her leather seat and laid her emerald orbs on Bonnibel’s cerulean eyes.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet my father?” the raven haired woman’s voice was husky yet smooth. If it were the ocean she would’ve drowned already.

Bonnibel flinched at the air of mystery surrounding her boss. She was intimidating, alright-- but there’s this _something_ in her that she couldn’t point out. “My uncle invited him to one of our parties and we were introduced.” She curtly replied and her boss relaxed on her seat, “I see.” She nodded her head in understanding.

“Have Ms. Lady told you of the workload and such?”

Bonnibel blinked. “She did. Not everything yet but she told me most of the superficial things,” her boss’ eyes landed on her briefly before settling her emerald orbs back on her papers. “Right, because after this day, you will be taking most of her workloads.”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked. She was surprised. How can an intern like her is expected to work like a regular working employee?

“Lady will be on maternity leave. I know that you aren’t expecting this to happen especially when you’re still an intern but you will be paid the same like Lady and you will be accredited to whatever effort that you put in to this.”

Bonnibel frowned, “I’m sorry, but it would be unfair on my part.” Her boss’ eyebrows were raised, “I’m sorry,” Marceline retorted, imitating her tone, “but I was told by my father that this was a part of your contract,” she paused as she retrieved another file, skimmed some parts and gave it to Bonnibel who stepped forward to receive the paper.

_ix) I, Bonnibel Bubblegum, will be working full-time and is sworn to pledge my loyalty to Nightosphere Group of Companies----_

She didn’t finish reading it all as she gave the paper back to her boss who was looking at her in an unreadable expression.

“Very well then, I will try my best to be of service.” She stated, swearing that she will have a run-through with the contract and talk to her cousin (who is a lawyer) about it. For now, she will have to let things be.

“Also,” her boss looked bored, Bonnibel noted. “I haven’t spoken to Miss Lady yet about her leave. I will leave it up to your jurisdiction if you’ll tell her or not.” She paused, eyeing her the last time. “You may go.”

* * *

 

A lot of things were running inside Bonnibel’s mind, a lot of questions had yet to be asked but if she would ask them then Lady would have to know about her _leave_ in which would be a risky thing to do. She furrowed her eyebrows, “Is this a test?” she mumbled to herself as she placed her cork board on the wall to her left and glanced at Lady who was busy typing on her computer.

“Should I do something?” she asked her. Lady bobbed her head, “I was waiting for you to be done, I’ll send you the files and you’ll sort them out based on the instructions given. Also, the last file will be Ms. Marceline’s schedule for the whole week.”

Bonnibel grinned, _Ah, finally some work!_ She opened her computer and immediately received a file containing three documents. She did what she was told and the morning flew so quickly.

Within the span of 6 hours, she’d learn from Lady (they had lunch) that she was a Korean immigrant. She and Marceline met when they were in high school but never had a single interaction, she was quite shocked when Marceline took her in office and decided to hire her. She’s been working ever since for 3 years under her care. Marceline was different back in high school, she used to be a rebel and Lady was not expecting that Marceline would be in the corporate world. Bonnibel kept that in thought.

She also said that Marceline eats only inside the office, stuffing herself with a cup of ramen every now and then. “ _How unhealthy,”_ Bonnibel remarked in which Lady just shrugged, “ _I decided to bring her homemade lunch one time. She was thankful but asked me to never bring it again or else I’ll be fired.”_ She has a temper based on what Lady had told her and asked her nicely to just follow whatever that she said. She was also told that Marceline isn’t impulsive, “ _she’s gonna tell you the things that she wants to be done beforehand.”_

She doesn’t date but there are rumours circulating around the building that she’s engaged. Lady never heard of Marceline dating which Bonnibel found weird since she wouldn’t deny the fact that she find her attractive. She just shrugged that info off, it’s not her business to pry on her boss’ lovelife.

Bonnibel was on her table finishing the last columns in her excel when Marceline emerged from her office. She stopped in front of them, “Are you guys done for tonight?” she asked. Lady blinked, taking her eyeglasses off and glanced at Bonnibel, waiting for her to answer. It didn’t take long for her to respond.

“I’m done, just double-checking,” she spoke, looking at the blonde who beamed at her. “I guess we’re finished for today, we’ll just have to pack our things.”

Marceline clicked her tongue, bobbing her head in the process. “I’ll wait for you guys then, since we have a new employee,” she eyed Bonnibel, “It’s just right of me to treat you guys to dinner to commemorate our new member,” smiling kindly at Bonnibel who ducked her head low in embarrassment. The blonde lady giggled, “We’d be honoured to,” Bonnibel doesn’t know how it sounded like but to her it was _suggestive._ She can feel Marceline shifting from where she was standing before saying, “I’ll be in my office.” With that she walked the same path where she came out and back to her office.

The lights in her office were still out but she didn’t mind that when Lady called Bonnibel. “Let’s start packing, I’m starving!”

* * *

 

They were in a Korean Chicken and Beer restaurant which was just next to their building. Lady was the one who recommended it since she was _craving_ and Marceline decided to go for it.

Two plates containing different flavors of chicken were delivered to their table together with three glasses of beer.

“Oh goodie,” Marceline remarked as she grinned. “I didn’t know that we’d be drinking,” she took a piece of chicken and smiled when she tasted it, “This is nice,”

Lady was about to drink her fill of beer when Bonnibel put her to a stop, “Ah, Lady,” she called out her co-worker who was already playing with the rims of her glass, “You shouldn’t be drinking that.”

The blonde blinked, “Why?” eyeing Bonnibel weirdly now, “How—did you?” her eyebrows were furrowed. She clearly hasn’t told her about her pregnancy. Bonnibel fidgeted in her seat, she was about to tell her that she knew when she glanced one time when she was reading a message from _Jake_ to be careful because she’s pregnant and all but the raven haired woman who was seated across from them beat her to it. “Miss Lady,” Marceline called for her attention. “I’m giving you your maternal leave starting tomorrow.”

Bonnibel immediately craned her neck towards Marceline who relaxed on her seat, eating another piece of chicken, “Jake emailed me the other day asking for an advanced leave. He said that you were burdened to ask for it. I still couldn’t agree to it since I can’t work alone even though he offered to replace you,” Marceline snorted and Lady giggled, “I’m sorry if I was just able to agree to it until today. But now that we have Miss Bonnibel to fill in for you, I guess it’s safe to say that you can go and rest.”

The pink haired beauty smiled at how _kind_ Marceline was. She thought that she was arrogant and strict but she was the complete opposite of what she was expecting her boss would be. The blonde bobbed her head, “Thank you, Miss Marceline. I owe you.”

Marceline tilted her head, “You owe me nothing, Miss Lady,” she sipped on her beer, “Just rest and return after you give birth.” She then eyed Bonnibel who gulped her beer faster, “Based on your records, I’ll be expecting a refined work ethic coming from you, Miss von Beckher.”

“I’ll try not to fail you, Miss Abadeer.”

Marceline smirked, “That’s good then,”

* * *

 

“Thanks, Marcy for granting my request,” a blonde buff man shook Marceline’s hand, the raven haired woman just shrugged it off, “No problem,” she smiled. Showing off her professional façade as the blonde man, known as Jake, took Lady’s hand on his own. “Are you sure that you’re not gonna ride with us?” Lady asked, Bonnibel waved both of her hands dismissively, “No, I can always take a taxi from here.”

Marceline stood there awkwardly. When Bonnibel denied their offer one last time, Lady cleared her throat. Eyeing Marceline as the raven haired woman tilted her head, “It’s just dangerous for you to take a taxi home at a time like this especially when you had a glass or two,” Lady’s pitch went a little higher and Marceline felt that it was not directed to the pink haired woman but to her.

“It’s okay, really, I can take care of myself, you shouldn’t be thinking of me.” Bonnibel shook her head as she patted Lady’s shoulder. Jake nodded in their way as they started walking away from them. Marceline hugged her coat closer towards her body and sighed. “Let’s get you home then,”

Bonnibel’s eyes widened, she was ready to turn the offer of her boss’ down when Marceline eyed her, glaring at her in the process, “Don’t turn this offer down. Miss Lady is right; I can’t just let you take a taxi at this rate.”

The pink haired woman was about to protest but Marceline walked first towards Nighto’s building where the basement parking was. She couldn’t say no now, especially when her boss was the one who was offering the ride home.

They walked together in silence with Bonnibel following Marceline, until they stopped to a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive; Bonnibel knew what the car is like since her cousin was also a fan of bad boys like these.

Marceline unlocked the door and ducked inside the car which Bonnibel followed suit. She quickly put on the seat-belt and the engine roared. The raven haired woman silently drove the car out of the building and into the drive-way.

“Where do you live?” she asked her, breaking the silence as Bonnibel tried to relax on the seat, “Candytuft Heights,” Marceline hummed as a response. It looked like she knew of her upbringing but didn’t decide to comment about it which made her glad because it would be uncomfortable if she started treating her like royalty just because of it.

“If it makes you confused as on why I decided to grant Miss Lady’s leave in advance—it’s because I’ve known her since high school—her husband, Jake, was a friend of mine. We used to be in a  band.” She stated, eyes never leaving the road, “If you find it unethical then I couldn’t blame you.”

Bonnibel shook her head, “I don’t find any malice of it at all,” she paused to lean back on her seat, she realized that she’s been staring at her for too long, “You waited for a replacement before you grant that so I don’t see anything wrong. I appreciate the kindness that you’re showing your friends, Miss Abadeer.”

She glanced at Marceline and noticed how her cheeks warmed, she awkwardly cleared her throat. Bonnibel couldn’t help but smile how cute her boss looked.

“May I ask a personal question?” they stopped on a red light and Bonnibel tilted her head, “What is it?”

  
Marceline leaned back on her seat, looking at her, “How did my father convince you to work for the company? Or is it really in your convenience that you wanted to work for us?” She paused to drive again when the light turned green, “It’s just---you are a science prodigy and you’ve spent your first internship at a lab, it’s just reasonable enough for you to work there as an associate or something for your business diploma, so—why _us_?”

Bonnibel sighed. The car stopped just outside her place but she wouldn’t leave before giving her an answer. She doesn’t know why her boss was curious on her working there but it’s also a mystery to her why she agreed to it. Her mind was set on working at the lab but after that one encounter with the CEO, her mind was now set to work in his company. She also finds it weird. She wished that she could tell Marceline though.

“My uncle told me that it would be good on my record, I also was against it but your father was just so good in speaking me out of it that I said yes. It’s an opportunity that I couldn’t say no to.”

Marceline placed her hand on the console, leaning in to examine the pink head’s eyes for something. Bonnibel was too nervous to move even though their faces were only half a meter apart. Her boss’ eyebrows were furrowed, as if she was searching for something inside her orbs. They stayed like that for less than a minute as silence fell among them.

She then pulled away, scratching the back of her neck. “I see, thank you for answering that _inquiry_ of mine. In return you may ask me one personal question.” She smiled, as if nothing happened. Bonnibel’s active mind was quick to formulate questions but she couldn’t choose one.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow. I will be waiting.” This time, Marceline smirked and Bonnibel couldn’t forget that smirk ever since then.

 

 

 

 


	2. In Discreet She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline takes Bonnibel in a literal out of this world lunch. She also met her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! B U B B L I N E I S C A N O N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Chapter II **

It has been two weeks since she started working. Lady never forgets to call her every once and then to check up on her and her workload. She was glad of it though, Lady somehow helped her in clearing her mind and as for the personal question—she later on regretted it.

**_2 weeks ago._ **

_“Miss Bonnibel,” Marceline stopped in front of her. Bonnibel blinked. Licking her lips in nervousness as the finger of her boss twirled on her table making eccentric circles._

_“Are you ready to ask me your question?” Bonnibel just noticed the faint scar on Marceline’s left brow. She wanted to ask where’d she get that but her mouth uttered the other thing. “How old are you?”_

_Marceline took a step back, eyes widening before settling down back to its normal gaze, smirking in the process, “I’m appalled.” She mocked shock by putting a hand on her chest, as if she was heaving her breath, “but to answer your question, I’m 25 years old.”_

_This time, it was Bonnibel’s turn to be appalled. “But Lady told me that you went to the same classes together..” it wasn’t a question but more of an accusation.. of what? Marceline laughed. “I took some advanced classes. Mostly in Mathematics probably why I got assigned here.” She shrugged, looking laid-back than her professional façade, “Anyways, your question did entertain me for a good while.” Bonnibel sat there in silence. Entertaining?_

_The raven haired woman smirked, “I should get going, do email me my sched for today and the papers that needs to be signed. I sent you a file that needs to be printed. I need seven copies of those.” With one final and first tap of her index finger on the table, Marceline strutted back to her office and Bonnibel did as what she was told._

_The reason that she asked the question was because in the file that was sent to her by Lady that contained Marceline’s info—all that she got from her birth section was the date but no year. Her curiosity even peaked when Lady told her that she doesn’t know. Marceline was able to graduate first but there were some terms that she was taking up classes in the lower and upper years. Lady and her husband couldn’t tell exactly from what grade she was at that time. Last thing they heard, Marceline graduated a year ahead of them._

**_2 weeks after_ **

Bonnibel was bored. Her job was done for today because her boss was on a day-off, meaning her job was also cut off. She still had to report though to send the necessary attachments and files to the main system which is only booted by _Nightos_ _Computers_ themselves.

She was about to shut her computer off when her telephone rang. She quickly answered it in monotone as what Lady had instructed her.

 _“Miss Marceline Abadeer’s office, how may I help you?”_ she asked, the other line was quick to respond, _“I am Vanessa from the office of the president and I would like to do a follow-up regarding the ledgers sent today?”_

Bonnibel eyed the thick and monochrome ledgers that she received the same morning. _“We have received those but Miss Abadeer will not able to sign it for today because it is her day-off.”_

There was a shuffle on the other line. _“Kindly tell Miss Abadeer that we need it done ASAP. The president pressed that it should be done today, thank you.”_ And the other line hung up.

Bonnibel groaned in annoyance. She wanted to call them back and give them a piece of their mind about the definition of _day_ - _off_ but she couldn’t. _It_ was from the main office. And for them to call and need it by ASAP is something that shouldn’t just be ignored. She sighed and gave up, taking her phone on the table and dialling Marceline’s number. She called several times but no one would answer.

She called Lady and asked for an advice.

Lady told her to go to Marceline’s place. She also warned her that if the president wants it now, it should be _n-o-w_. And Marceline would lose her _shit_ if won’t be informed.

Panicked and stricken, Bonnibel immediately stands up, takes her things, placed the ledgers on her tote bag and drove towards _Nightosphere Twin Towers._

* * *

 

She arrived in front of the only room in the floor. She blinked. She stopped in front of the black door and knocked.

The doorknob has some sort of a digital keypad that acts as a key to open it. She face-palmed when she saw the doorbell and pressed it several times.

The door opened revealing Marceline only clad in a black silky bathrobe, leaning on her doorframe as she did so.

“Miss Bonnibel, how may I help you? Something urgent, I suppose.” She commented at her presence, crossing her arms. Bonnibel cleared her throat, nodding at her boss. “Yes,” she paused to pat her tote bag, “The main office called and wanted these ledgers signed by today. I told them that today’s your off but they told me that they need it ASAP.”

The raven haired woman’s eyebrows furrowed, “Come in,” she leaned out and Bonnibel did as what she was told. Her place was surprisingly big even though she lives alone (Lady told her that) white creamed walls, some plants on the side of the wall. A black couch, small rectangular table in front of it and a flat screen TV. There was a big window that occupied half of the room which was covered by a red velvet curtain. She saw Marceline pick up a remote and the curtains moved to uncover the window revealing a stunning view of the city.

“Please take a seat, I’ll go and get changed.” Her boss told her. Bonnibel noticed that her hair is still damp. She sat on the couch and waited. She took out her phone and she received a text from her cousin, Fredrick whom she asked about contracts and labour laws.

_From Gumball von Beckher: Bubs, I looked into your file and saw nothing wrong with it. But if you were forced to sign or if you were drugged at that time then the contract can be nulled. So long as you provide evidence._

She furrowed her eyebrows. It’s been over two weeks since the party happened and she couldn’t provide evidence that her drink was rigged since she was the one who took her drink from the punch.

_To Gumball von Beckher: I’ll look into it. Thanks, G._

Bonnibel placed her phone back in her bag when Marceline emerged from a red painted door. She blinked. It was weird seeing her boss in casual attire. (White tee, red plaid shirt, denim jeans that’s been folded above her ankles, and black sneakers) her hair’s still damp but it looked drier than before. Marceline settled next to Bubblegum with a respectable distance between them.

“May I see those ledgers?” she asked, resting her arm on the sofa as she crossed her leg. Bonnibel nodded, reaching out to her bag which was on the floor. Three thick ledgers were taken from her tote and gave them to Marceline whose eyebrows were meeting halfway, “You—you carried those?”  
She received the ledgers and grunted at how heavy it felt.

“Uh,” she awkwardly smiled, “Yeah, I used to do weightlifting in high school so I guess it just stuck.”

The raven haired woman stared at her for a moment before clearing her throat. She laid the ledger on her lap and opened it, skimming each pages, eyes darting back and forth to read any mistakes. “This is the first time that they asked for something so urgent,” she started as she took out a pen from the table and signed a page before handing it back to Bonnibel, “I wonder why. Did they say something other than signing these?”

Bonnibel tapped one of the ledgers which were now on her lap, “No. They just told me that they need it ASAP. They told me that the president was the one who pressed to submit it today.”

Marceline opened another ledger in silence. Humming in response as she signed and did the same to the last one. “Have you eaten?” she asked. Bonnibel bit her lip. She hasn’t.

“I haven’t, I was planning to eat after I submit these,” she placed the ledgers back on her tote bag and Marceline’s eyes were drifting around the room before landing into hers, “Wanna grab some food then? I’m meeting up with a friend later on but same as you,” she smiled but a little, “I haven’t eaten.”

Bonnibel felt weird. Well, it was normal for bosses and employees to eat out just like what happened in the lab. “Where do you want to eat then?”

“Hm, do you have anything in mind?”

Bonnibel’s eyes lit, “I’m thinking of eating some lamb and mutton in Ramsay’s,” she muttered out loud. “Oh, and some pork and rillettes hand pies” she gasped at the realization and blushed. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She couldn’t help it though, she haven’t had any breakfast because she slept late at night to finish her research.

Marceline laughed, shaking her head in the process. The raven haired woman scratched her ear, looking at her with sparkling eyes as if she was a birthday cake on a 5 year old kid’s birthday. “You’re quite a spoiled kid, aren’t you?” she raised her left brow, still grinning at her.

Bonnibel looked at her boss incredulously ( _the nerve of this woman!)_ she was warned from the beginning about her boss’ _distasteful_ mouth by Lady from the very beginning though. She steeled herself, shrugging as she did so, “I am. I was kept in a pretty _conservative_ environment.” She told Marceline whose smile was gone but her eyes were still wide as if she was trying to understand something about her.

“I see, well, how about I surprise you then?” the grin was back and Bonnibel felt oddly weird. She knew something is up judging from her boss’ sudden enthusiastic attitude. “Surprise me of what?”

Marceline relaxed on her seat, “You’re too uptight,” another _hit_. Bonnibel tried not to grimace or flinch, “You need to loosen up,” she remarked as she practically jumped from her seat, “And you will actually have to come with me on this one. You’ll be meeting my friends so that when they decide to show up at my office which they do at times,” she paused to offer her hand, “what you will do when they do that is to kick them out,” Marceline moved her hand up and down, waiting to be received by the pink haired woman who was staring at it the whole time.

“Um,” Bonnibel hesitantly placed her hand on Marceline’s. The raven haired woman blinked. “ _Not_ your hand.” She used her free hand to point at the pink tote bag on the ground, “Give me the _damned_ bag!”

Bonnibel wanted to evaporate as her face turned crimson in embarrassment. Her boss continued laughing until they arrived in the basement parking where Bonnibel’s car was.

* * *

 

“Wh-what’s this place?”Bonnibel couldn’t help but ask. Her boss had somewhat commandeered her car as they drove outside the city just to arrive an hour later in a dingy diner with no one around. She gulped. She looked around and there were no sign of any life form at where they were.

“And where are we?” she added as her bossed shut the engine off and smiled. “They call this place Route 88,” she ran a hand to her hair and Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, “That place doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Yet here we are,” Marceline pressed, “so this place still exists, let’s go out, Princess!” Marceline ducked out from her _Lamborghini Urus_ as Bonnibel panicked not minding the _nickname_. Looking back and forth towards the deserted area before surrendering herself to the mercy of her boss and followed suit towards the diner whose name can’t clearly be seen since its old. All she could make out were the letter’s _A, L, E_ separated from each other. She stood still outside, there were no customers but the place _at least_ looked clean.

It was a first of her to be in a place like this.

She gasped when Marceline pulled her inside. She lost her balance and fell on her boss’ arms who then quickly pulled away. “Don’t worry. I’m not a killer. This place is safe.” She rolled her eyes when an elderly woman that looked like she was in her mid-50s went out from the kitchen and smiled kindly at them.

“Marceline, glad that you could visit.” She ushered them to a booth. Bonnibel didn’t move and Marceline had to pull her in with her.

They were both given two menus and Bonnibel was impressed how neat it looked despite the place being so dingy.

“I’ll give you two some time to decide,” she winked at Marceline who groaned before sighing. “I know that you’re uncomfortable since we’re in a deserted place and no one is here except for us.” She started before closing her eyes, as if she was calming herself.

Bonnibel forgot about her boss’ temper and regretted it afterwards, “And I know that this place isn’t the likes of you since you were cultured in a _conservative_ environment” she added air quotations, “but this place is different. I know who these people are and what they’ve been through,” she narrowed her eyes at her and Bonnibel shrunk down in embarrassment.

She swore that Marceline wanted to say something more but kept her mouth shut. “I just brought you here so that if I want some deliciously baked apple pies then you will know where to get them.”

Bonnibel cleared her throat, “I’m sorry,” even though the last sentence of her boss was out of the blue, she paid it no mind. “You are indeed correct; it was out of my bounds to act like a spoiled brat. I’ll try not to act like one in the future, Miss Marceline.” What she said was the truth. She felt guilt about what she did and to think about it, her boss might have brought her here so that she’ll know that there are other places than her _5 star restaurants_ and the luxury of _gold and silver_ that she was fed in.

Marceline’s gaze softened, “No, I didn’t mean it like that.” She rubbed her cheek, a gesture Bonnibel observed that she would do whenever she’s embarrassed or caught off-guard. “It’s just—as your boss I want you to learn something from me,” she looked away, blushing crimson, “I know that you’re smart and might know every little thing that are in the books but there are other things that you should know other than that.. I suppose.”

The pink haired woman relaxed on her seat, smiling kindred at her boss. She must admit, her boss is cute especially when she’s like this. She gets it now why Lady told her the other day about her boss being unconsciously sweet outside the office. Marceline may look fierce but she has a soft spot for people and may show it without her noticing.

“I understand,” she giggled, “I’m still sorry though for acting like that.” She smiled at her whose eyes lit up. “It’s okay—as my assistant you must have felt weird that I brought you here, especially when we’re in a professional relationship and all,” she shrugged, “but I would like you to know that I would like to establish a friendship with you,” this time, it was Bonnibel’s turn to blush.

“I may not say this to Lady but over the time that we’ve worked together we have made a sort of professional and a friendship kind of relation—I would also love to have that with you.” Marceline said as she stared at Bonnibel. Bonnibel in return blushed crimson. Her boss has ways to shut her active mind most of the time and this scenario was one of those. She quickly bobbed her head, “I—want to have the same thing, too.” She responded, “I would love that.”

“Well,” Marceline clasped her hands. Menu in hand was now forgotten as she laid it on the table, “Should I order for you then?”

* * *

 

The ride back home was awkward but bearable unlike the ride before that. The ride before the diner was _weird_ and Marceline didn’t turn the radio on making it silent. Bonnibel succumbed to that though; she kept playing on her phone, reading some online pdfs about related literatures on her research even though her eyes were _now_ strained. The ride after the diner was silent still but they were now accompanied with music—music that sounded so foreign to Bonnibel in contrast to her classical music which she was accustomed to.

She was asked if she knew some of them and she told her yes, she have heard but not fond of it since she isn’t into any pop music. She told her about her love for classical music and Marceline was happy to talk about it. She told her that she played classical music mostly on the piano and cello but later on switched into pop and rock since she was _more like_ it. She also supplied her knowledge about other classical musicians that she does not know of.

Marceline parked the car on a curb in a coffee shop of the city’s busiest district, _Smokey Hills_. “Thanks for today. I hope you learned something,” she put the car on park and smiled. Bonnibel tilted her head, “I thought that I’d be meeting your friends.”

“Ah, you already met Mr. and Mrs. Hudson back at the diner,” Marceline licked her lower lip, “I’m meeting a friend right now—you can follow but in discretion.” Her eyes narrowed, “It’s just most of my friends are _way_ more worse than me and they’re very—uh,” she paused to find the right words, “rowdy, yes,” the raven haired woman nodded as if she was agreeing with herself, “so you can follow me inside. But that’s if you want to, I’ve dragged you enough for this day.” She laughed, “Anyways, I better get going.” She smiled one last time before going out of Bonnibel’s car and ducked inside the coffee shop.

Bonnibel was still seated in the passenger seat. She checked her phone and found one text from her colleague in the lab nicknamed _Lumpy_ telling her that she had a gossip that was too juicy for her to text and asked to meet her in person. The pink haired woman was bored, what else could she do? She smiled to herself. _This is perfect. I could kill two birds with one stone on this one._

Well, that’s what she thought but when Lumpy and her went inside. Lumpy immediately ran to the table where her boss was because she was friends with Marceline’s friend—meaning they had to share tables. Bonnibel added it to her pile of regrets that day.

“Oh my god, it’s been so long since we’ve talked,” Lumpy playfully smacked the shoulder of an afro-haired woman who grinned, “LSP! It’s been so long!” she greeted, beaming at the woman who smiled smugly. “I know right, I’ve been like, busy in the lab,” she responded. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bonnibel standing awkwardly on the side; she pulled her beside her and introduced her to the two. “This is my friend, Bonnibel,” she started, “We used to work in the lab.” Lumpy then eyed Bonnibel, “This is Keila, and we used to share a class together in college.”

Keila waved at her, smiling nicely. “And this is my friend, Marceline, we’re band mates.” Lumpy smiled wide. “Oh, nice to meet you!” Lumpy eagerly responded. Marceline who remained silent on the side replied, “Same thing,” not meeting Lumpy’s overly-enthusiastic mood.

Keila noticed Marceline being annoyed at the nosy purple haired woman and smiled awkwardly. Bonnibel also knew of the tension and sighed, “We better take our orders, LSP,” she gently nudged her friend whose eyes sparkled, “Right! I’ll order your drink for you, Bon-bon, you sit here,” she pushed Bonnibel to sit right next to Marceline (since Marceline and Keila were sitting across from each other) with that, LSP left.

The pink haired woman sighed. _So much for being discreet._ She fiddled with the hem of her velvet hoodie, “Sorry for disturbing you both.” She started when the duo fell silent, “We’ll just move to the next table.” She was about to stand up but Keila stopped her midway, “How is it working for Marceline?”

Marceline’s eyes widened. “Kei?” she glanced at Bonnibel who remained halfway standing, “I didn’t tell you that..”

Bonnibel’s eyes darted between her boss and Keila’s who chuckled, “You don’t have to, Marce,” she rolled her eyes as she motioned for Bonnibel to sit down, “I’ve known since she started working for you. You might not know but I have eyes everywhere.”

Marceline drank her cup of coffee, “You’re right on that one,” she looked up and saw Lumpy was still on the queue, “Your friend’s very—energetic,” the raven haired woman remarked and Bonnibel bobbed her head. “Uh, we were supposed to meet here and talk about stuff.. I didn’t know that she was friends with your friend,” she explained.

Keila smirked, enjoying the interaction. She has never seen her friend with an employee before.

“Sorry for that,” Bonnibel apologized, “I’ll persuade her for us to move to the next table. Sorry again,” she looked at Keila who remained impassive, “for disturbing you both.”

“Oh no,” she waved her hand dismissively, “Stay here. It’s fine.” She smiled reassuringly, “It’s also true that I haven’t met Lumpy in a long time, I wanted to catch up.”

Bonnibel hesitated but Marceline was quick to conform to her. “It’s okay, I’m lucky that the boys aren’t here,” her boss reassured her. Bonnibel doesn’t know about the last statement of her boss but the darkness in her boss’ eyes meant a different thing. Marceline finished her cup of coffee and said, “I have to go. I have to meet Dianne today,” she checked her watch and let out a breath. Keila’s eyebrows were raised, “I thought she’s in Milan for a magazine shoot?”

Marceline frowned, “I thought so, too but she texted me this morning about her arrival today.” Keila had no choice but to let her friend go, “Oh well, if it’s Dianne then I guess it also involves your dad?”

“Yup,” the raven haired woman responded, popping the _p_. Bonnibel was quick to stand up to let her boss out and took her bag (she’d ask Lady about _Dianne_ later), “I’m also going, I’ll give you a ride.” She said to her boss who was now standing next to her, “We used my car to drive us both here.” She stated and Marceline puts both of her hands in her front pockets, “How about your friend?”

“Oh, I’ll just tell her that my uncle called. She understands.” She reasoned, she looked at Marceline’s friend and saw her sending a suggestive look at Marceline who scowled at her. She decided to ignore it though.

“Very well,” she then looked at her friend, “I better get going, Kei, sorry to cut our meeting short,” she patted her friend on the shoulder who chuckled, “I’m used to it, Marce,” she teased, “You take care.” She winked. Marceline rolled her eyes and walked out.

“It was nice meeting you,” she offered her hand at the pink haired beauty who unlocked her car using her key, (her car was just parked approximately outside where their table was) “Oh, same thing. “She shook hands with Keila.

She glanced at the window and saw Marceline getting inside the passenger seat, “I better get going then,” with one final nod from Keila, she walked towards Lumpy who is now carrying both of their drinks. She took hers which was (the usual) strawberry shake and kissed her friend on the cheek, “I have to go, emergency. Uncle called. Bye!” she quickly went out and ran towards her car not hearing Lumpy whine when she took her drank.

By the time she was inside, a pop music was already playing and Marceline’s eyes were closed.

She decided not to say anything and drove silently towards her place.

 


	3. You'll Get My Cancer

** Chapter III **

She smiled barely at the amount of people who greeted her. It felt nice but _oddly_ weird. It was her 23 rd birthday and as usual, her uncle just had to make it _special_ by celebrating it with a party. They were in a function room of _Candy Heights Pavilion_ and they were already at the end of the event. She was glad of it though, after she delivered her _pre_ and _post_ speech which were given at the start and at the _(almost)_ end of the party—she slowly walked away towards the exit and mindlessly strolled towards the garden where no one would go to (the party was held at the upper floor). She sat on one of the benches facing the fountain of St. Macarius of Alexandria, the patron saint of cooks, candy makers, and pastry chefs.

It would have been nice if her parents were still alive. If she closed her eyes then she could just simply imagine them being there for her. If they were still present, a simple feast between families is enough than this pretentious celebration of her uncle. It was obviously not mainly for her but for him to establish his connections in time for his term as mayor to end.

“Ah, there you are,” a familiar voice called. Bonnibel craned her neck and saw her boss, holding out a piece of cake on a plate. “I saw you walk outside and wondered where you went.” She remarked as she sat next to her. “Parties are not your thing?” she asked her.

Marceline had been _too_ kind to give her a day-off for this day. Especially when it was the middle of the month and it’s payday for the employees and the accounting department had been busy since they have to audit all the money that will be out and what went in for the whole month.

“Yes,” she responded, “Not really the business-type of person,” she smiled awkwardly, feeling the coldness of the night. Marceline took her coat off (which was draped on her shoulder) and slung it on Bonnibel (who was only wearing a burgundy off-shoulder dress with layers below her hips).

Marceline only hummed in response. She placed the plate on the space between them, took out a stick of cigarette and lit it, sticking it on the middle of the slice and laughed, “Not certainly the candle but hey, this can work,” she lifted the plate and said, “Happy birthday, Miss Bonnibel,”

Bonnibel grimaced. She hated the stench of cigarettes. She took the cig and quickly tapped it on the space between them, putting off the heat illuminating, “Thank you, but you should know that I despise cigarettes,”

Marceline’s eyes widened, “Ah, sorry,” she placed the plate on her lap and sighed, “I didn’t know.” She looked at the ground and scratched her cheek, “Anyways,” she looked at her and smiled, “Since it’s your birthday, do you want something? I can grant it if I can.”

The pink haired woman pondered. “Can I ask you a question, then?” Marceline leaned on the seat, “You sure do love asking questions, huh?” she paused to take in a deep breath, “You really are a scientist at heart.. if that’d make you happy then go for it,” she chuckled, before her face turned serious, “Just one question though,”

Bonnibel blushed crimson, clearing her throat awkwardly at how _cute_ her boss looked. ( _what the hell are you thinking, Bonnibel?!)_  “Do you have a boyfriend?”

There was silence for a while. Bonnibel decided to ask that question since she just wanted to—it just came out of nowhere and she doesn’t know why she asked that. It must have been because she’s curious about her boss since she had to be by her side all the time and if she’s dating someone then she can create a _personal_ boundary between them which is not necessarily since they’re both girls but _gah!_ She just _wanted_ to know!

“If there’s one thing that you should know about me, Miss Bonnibel,” her voice was dangerously deep and meticulous at the same time. Marceline placed her hand on the space between them not minding the she accidentally moved the plate making it fall on the ground. She leaned in, her body was facing where Bonnibel was as her head was leaning on her shoulder, putting pressure on her palm which was on the bench, “I don’t date boys.” She smirked.

Bonnibel gulped at how Marceline was slowly entering her personal space by that motion.

“Bonus:” paused, “I’m not dating anyone.”

The pink haired woman’s eyes widened but she later calmed herself down by grinning at her boss, “Sorry for asking such personal question,” she played the hoops of her earring, “Thank you for your gift.”

Marceline chuckled, leaning out but her hand remained on the bench, her other hand was draping on the back of their seat, “You’re unpredictable.” She muttered loud enough for Bonnibel to hear. She glanced at her boss who was facing the fountain. “Oh how I wish these six months wouldn’t end.”

Bonnibel felt a huge lump in her throat. She doesn’t know how to respond— _is she flirting with me? What is this??_. She doesn’t know why her heart started beating fast. She quickly furrowed her eyebrows, why is this happening to her? She didn’t drink anything except for water yet she was palpating.

"Can I ask you something, Miss Bonnibel? I know that I'm probably crossing a line for this," she drawled. Bonnibel tilted her head, "What is it?"

her boss scratched her cheek again, a nervous gesture that Bonnibel had observed. "Can you drop your formalities whenever there's only two of us? It feels weird, you know. I wanted to be friends with you but being addressed formally like that just ruins the whole thing for me." her eyes landed on her and Bonnibel silently prayed at the saint in front of them that she wouldn't notice her blushing. 

"If that's okay with you," her boss leaned out, smiling a little at her request. Bonnibel was silent for awhile. Sure, it isn't too much but she's feeling  _giddy_ and  _weird_ and she doesn't know how to deal with it. But she had to say  _yes._ Like what her she and her boss wanted was to establish a friendship. She inhaled, "Yes, that's okay with me and I'd also want that," she giggled, "It might take a little bit of time for me to get used to it though." she confessed. Her boss beamed. 

"Shall we start now," her boss cleared her throat, "Bo-ni-bel," she uttered her name slowly, stressing every syllable, "Bonnibel," she repeated and then smiled, "Can I just call you Bonnie?"

Bonnibel's heart started to burn at how fast it was beating. "Yes, uh, Miss-- I mean," she stuttered, eyes landing anywhere other than her boss, "Yes, Marceline." she finally said it but it felt like it took everything from her. She doesn't know why she's feeling weird like this-- she must be crazy!

“Are you okay?” Marceline must have noticed her dilemma. She locked eyes with her boss whose face was etched with concern. “Have I made you uncomfortable?”

Bonnibel shook her head, “No, it’s okay. It’s just getting colder,” she nervously chuckled, trying to laugh her sudden anxiety. Marceline bobbed her head, “Yeah, you better get inside.”

The pink haired woman blinked, “How about you?”

“I came here to smoke.” She pulled out a stick, waving it at her, “You better get inside before you get my cancer.”

Bonnibel nodded in understanding. “Thank you for accompanying me,” she smiled curtly at her boss. She was about to remove the coat when she stopped her, “Keep that. I think your uncle would be glad to know that you were with someone.”

She blinked. “How—would you know that?” Marceline closed her eyes in irritation. Why does she keep her asking questions?!

“I just know,” she chuckled, “With the brain like yours, dating would be out of the question—and when you’re at this age, your family would force you to date since it would be also beneficial to the business and all.” Marceline shrugged, she took out her lighter.

“Right,” Bonnibel sighed, “Thank you, Marceline” She bowed her head in courtesy. Marceline just waved dismissively at her, “It’s cool. Too bad we weren't able to dance, you owe me one.” she winked. Bonnibel swore that if she stayed there for another minute she'd faint. "I guess so," she awkwardly replied. With that, The raven haired woman lit her cigarette up and let out a drag.

"Good night, Marceline," the pink haired beauty spoke.

"Yeah, good night, Bonnie."

Bonnibel didn’t say anything and walked out. Avoiding the stench of smoke as her boss looked at her fading form.

“And happy birthday, again, Bonnibel,” she chuckled there was silence for awhile as Marceline _thought_ of something, “What am I thinking?” she said to herself, blowing out some smoke as she let out another drag.  “Guess I should stop smoking now.”

****


	4. prom·is·cu·i·ty: Heed Thy Warning

** Chapter IV **

It has been three days since her birthday and her work was the same as usual. Marceline sometimes would pass by her table to ask how she was doing and sometimes would give her food such as donuts and coffee. She asked Lady if Marceline is normally like that and she said yes.

Bonnibel felt relief wash over her since she thought at first that her boss was flirting with her. She wasn’t being vain or anything but she knew of her beauty and sometimes uses it to manipulate people to get what she wants. She couldn’t blame herself for assuming though, her boss was _gay_ and she knew that she was single—so a slight chance of romance might happen if she thinks about it too much.

Not that it would be weird—she hasn’t chosen an exact preference when it comes to a significant other since she haven’t _romantically_ dated or liked someone. She dated one or two times back in college just to prove to her uncle that she was also able to establish an intimate relationship but that was just it. She just dated for show and she never had a romantic relationship with anyone.

The elevator opened revealing a sandy boy named Finn whom she knew as Jake’s adoptive brother. He works downstairs as an accountant and would sometimes visit her to bring her Lady’s homemade dish to thank her for filling in.

This time, he brought a box and smiled awkwardly. She also knew of his crush on her but did not comment about it.

“Lady taught me how to cook and I decided to give you some, I hope that you’ll like it.” He cleared his throat; as he placed the food on her table. He was just right on time, Bonnibel was about to go out to eat lunch at the cafeteria. “Have you eaten?” she asked him. He nodded, “I did. I just came here to bring that to you.”

Bonnibel laughed, “You’re too kind, thanks, Finn.” When she opened her meal, Marceline emerged from room and immediately head-locked Finn. “There’s my boy,” she played with his hair as he pouted, “No fair, Marceline.”

Marceline pulled away and looked at Bonnibel’s food, leaning in to smell and leaned out. “Oh, a _japanese_ bento,” she smirked, teasing the younger man who blushed furiously, “That’s nice.” She winked at him and Finn just walked away, avoiding Marceline and her teasing gaze.

“I’ll—I’ll be back later after work to—to- to get the lunch box.” He ran towards the elevator and pressed the closed button immediately when he ducked inside.

Marceline just chuckled. “He’s young and cute, why don’t you date him?” she asked. Bonnibel looked up at her boss and shrugged. “Dating’s not on my mind right now, I’d rather work.”

 “ _Right_ ,” the raven haired woman bobbed her head, “Anyways, I was called for an emergency meeting. And I need you to be there with me.”

Bonnibel blinked. How can that get through her? She was supposed to be the one that should be informing her about that.

“I was not notified about any emergency meetings,” she placed the chopsticks down. Marceline hummed, thinking of a response, “Well, it’s because my dad called me directly. And I need you to be there for me. Most of the time we have our assistants on our side to write things for us.” She stated, “We’ll be heading out in an hour,” she smiled before walking away back in her office.

Bonnibel tasted Finn’s food and grimaced.

She _greatly_ appreciated Finn’s effort but the food tasted _bland._

* * *

 

They arrived at the main building. The both of them silently went inside the elevator but when they arrived at the 25th floor. Marceline had to kneel down to fix her shoes which had a smudge of dirt but things have gotten _, out of hand_.

A lot of people came inside.

 Marceline was pushed in front of Bonnibel and the pink haired woman took a step back but her back was already on the wall. Her right side was the wall and a woman already occupied the space on her left. She couldn’t move and things have gotten more awkward when Marceline was pushed towards her making their noses bump into each other. Her boss scowled silently. The raven haired woman cleared her throat as she placed a hand on the wall of Bonnibel’s back to steel herself and to provide a small space between. She was thankful that Marceline was slightly taller than her or they would have kissed already from their proximity.

Bonnibel’s face was on Marceline’s clavicle and she tried so hard not to catch her breath at how close they were. She could feel her boss’ scent of strong perfume and she couldn’t help but feel conscious. _Does my shampoo smell nice?_ She thought as she bit her lip.

They arrived at the 30th floor and most people got out. Marceline heaved a breath and quickly moved away in front of Bonnibel. She mumbled a quickly apology which Bonnibel quietly accepted.

They elevator _dinged_ at the 60th floor in silence. Bonnibel brushed her hair into her right ear letting her fringes run (which were covering her eyebrows) she hugged closer to her chest the files that were asked to be brought by her boss who clicked her tongue to get her attention.

“You might meet your family here so I don’t know, impress them?” she said, unsure. She glanced at her assistant. Bonnibel blinked, “You’re bringing me inside?” they stopped outside the double-sided doors. Marceline adjusted the collar of her mandarin coat, “Yeah, you’re my assistant, remember? I have to report the stocks exchange for the past week for double-checking. I need you there to assist me.”

“I didn’t know any of this,” she stated matter-of-factly in which Marceline laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna embarrass you.” She beamed at her before opening the doors.

* * *

 

The whole meeting was a complete spaz to Bonnibel. It was boring and she had to type things for Marceline. Pass her notes when it was her time to report and make sure that Marceline was well prepared for the questioning. She felt anger when her cousin, Lucas, whom she can see snickering at the back whenever she comes at Marceline’s side to give her water, some advice, and files. After the meeting was done, she immediately followed Marceline outside who wanted to be gone as soon as possible _but_ —there were people who were not gonna let her be.

“Marceline!” a voice called over her boss. Marceline sighed and Bonnibel blinked at the look of defeat her boss was giving. “I was waiting for you outside,” a silver haired woman immediately clung. She was beautiful and Bonnibel knew who she was. The silver haired woman was Dianne Karlsson, a supermodel and the next in line of _Frukost_ Company, a chain of restaurants and realty estates based in Sweden but later paved their way in Ooo to expand.

The raven haired woman removed the arm and smiled awkwardly at the smaller woman, “Hello, I didn’t know that you were here. I thought that you have a shoot in Bali?” she absentmindedly asked. Bonnibel shifted on the side, giving another respectable distance away from her boss.

Dianne pouted, “I went here immediately just so that I could see you, I missed you.” She grabbed Marceline’s arm again who looked disinterested. “Right,” but she let her cling to her. Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows. Marceline did tell her days ago that she wasn’t seeing anyone. Perhaps her status changed in that span of time? Or she could be the rumoured fiancée? She bit her lip in thought.

“Who is she?” Dianne’s was now looking at Bonnibel who glazed at the sudden attention. She was about to introduce herself but Marceline cut her off. “She’s Miss Bonnibel,” a pause. She was glad that Marceline didn’t say her last name. “She works for me as an intern. She’s currently filling in for Miss Lady who is in maternal leave.”

Dianne’s eyes widened at the news. “Lady’s pregnant, again?! Oh my god, I’m so happy for her!” she shrieked in excitement as she hugged Marceline’s side who remained impassive.

 “Yes, now can you let me go? You know that I’m not into public display,” she glowered at Dianne who smiled shyly and lets go immediately. She looked back where the conference room was and jumped in joy when she saw her old friend. “Lucas!” another yell from the silver haired woman and Marceline was glad that Dianne was finally out of her personal space as she ran towards the other direction where they were facing. She grabbed Bonnibel by the arm, “Should we ditch her?”

The pink haired woman took a step back, “I don’t know. You’re the one who knows her.” She quickly responded with a tone and quizzical look on her face. It was strange how her boss asked her that question. She barely knew the woman and how she meant to Marceline whose face remained stoic but lips were tightly-pressed in annoyance.

When Marceline was about to talk, a pink haired man (Bonnibel’s hair were a shade darker) was being dragged towards their direction. Marceline knew him as Lucas von Beckher, Bonnibel’s cousin. (She had met him in some party a long time ago) he was active in the business world and sometimes accompanies his father, who is the mayor, in some of his events.

“Marcy and Miss Bonnibel, this is Lucas!” she introduced him to them. He offered his hand at Marceline which she diligently shook. “I didn’t know that my cousin is working in your office. I hope that she’s not a burden.” He mischievously smirked towards Bonnibel’s direction who sullenly rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re cousins?” Dianne asked, confused. Bonnibel nodded, “Yes, we are. Unfortunately,” she laughed mockingly, “And don’t worry, cousin _Chicle_ ,” she eyed him tautly; “I can assure you that I’m not a burden so stop worrying about me.”

Lucas gritted his teeth at the nickname, “Very well, I just thought that since you’re a princess and all you’re used to boss people, not the other way around,” he shrugged, smirking.

Marceline decided to stop the verbal war as she cleared her throat. “It is nice meeting you,” she eyed him who looks withered at his sudden outburst, “And I would like to invite you both to dinner but I have other errands to attend to since this emergency meeting disrupted my schedule for today.” She patted Dianne’s head who frowned, “I’ll see you this weekend.” She beamed at the woman whose face contorted into happiness as she nodded.

 “Yes, I’ll see you soon! Text me, alright?” the silver haired woman’s eyes were pleading. The raven haired woman bobbed her head. “I will.” She glanced towards Bonnibel’s direction and they walked away.

It was weird seeing her boss being nice to another person but it was probably because every time that she sees her, they were always in a confined space where they are the only people. Her boss let out a deep breath when they arrived outside her car. “Bonnie, was my presentation alright?” she inquired as they ducked inside her vehicle. Bonnibel's eyes widened at the sudden call of her name in which she immediately responded, “Yes. They didn’t ask any questions meaning your presentation was good.” She fastened her seatbelt as Marceline started the engine.

Her boss drove in silence and Bonnibel didn’t say a word. They walked side by side when they ducked inside the building.

“Marc--Marceline, will you be out this weekend?” she gently asked (it still felt weird calling her by her first name) her boss who glanced at her and nodded, “Yup, I was planning on telling you later.” The elevator _dinged_ open as they went inside. “But since you asked, yes, I will be out this weekend in _Oooronto_ ,”

Bonnibel bobbed her head—Oooronto is an hour and a half travel from where they were. “Should I still go to work then or am I coming with you?”

Marceline ran a hand to her hair; Bonnibel swore that she saw her boss frown for a moment before answering her question. “Since it’s a _very_ personal matter—no, you won’t be coming with me _and_ you also don’t have to come here to work this weekend.” Her boss smiled, “But be sure to be available 24/7 because I might need you to do some errands for me.”

The intern blinked. The elevator _dinged_ again signalling the arrival of their floor, they both ducked inside. “Like what?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Her boss just stopped outside her door and smiled. “Family meetings are boring, I’ll call you when I’m bored so I need you to at least prepare a topic that’s interesting for us to talk to,” she turned the knob on her door, “And oh,” her eyebrows were raised at what she was about to say, “You can go home now. I’m staying late.”

When the door shut close, Bonnibel dramatically fell on her seat. She doesn’t understand this _feeling_ of _something_. Her stomach was churning _weirdly_ not that she was hungry since she did eat properly—it was something else. Her heart beat had been erratically increasing these past few days since she’s with her boss. She bit her lip in thought, _what could this feeling be?_

* * *

 

“Oh, why are you here?” a woman nearing whose brown hair was tied in a neat ponytail smiled at the pink haired beauty before her. Settling herself on the examination table. “I need help, Jen.” She wistfully let out a sigh as the doctor sat on her seat adjacent to where the table was. “Are you sick?”

Bonnibel closed her eyes, “I think so. My heart’s been palpating fast and my stomach’s been acting weird these past few days.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, “And when does this usually happen?”

“When my mysterious boss is around.” She replied—but was met with silence upon the realization. She immediately sat up, “Oh my god,”

Jen, who was smirking, rolled her eyes at her friend, “Does symptoms include _thinking-of-my-boss-all-the-time?_ ”

“I thought that it’s just normal since I’m an assistant,” she narrowed her eyes at her friend, “There’s a boundary for that, my dear,” she teased. Standing up to pat her friend on the head, “This is actually a first of you, Bonnibel. How did that boss of yours break through?”

Bonnibel shook her head, “I’m just probably confused, you know. This is just a passing fancy, this will come through,” she said to herself. Her friend rolled her eyes, “Sure, you’re a smart girl but remember that the smart ones are usually the dumb ones when it comes to love,”

The pink haired girl scowled, “I’m not dumb. I will never be dumb. I’m not that stupid enough to let my feelings interfere with my work.”

Her friend laughed, “Those are famous words, Bonnibel,” she sat next to her friend, “and who’s this boss of yours? I heard that you’re working in Nightos,”

Bonnibel landed her head on her friend’s shoulder, “Marceline Abadeer—feels weird liking her. She’s the complete opposite of what I’ve been expecting of myself to like. It’s just—oddly satisfying. She always drags me out of my comfort zone and I think I’ve been looking for someone who will do that for me.” She drawled as her friend listened intently—she knew of this woman and she had to warn her friend about her.

“Hey, BB,” she pushed her friend’s head away from her, “You should know something about this crush of yours. This is legit info that I’m telling you.”

Bonnibel bobbed her head, “What is it?”

“Your boss is a very promiscuous person. She’s infamous for being like that, you know,”

The pink haired beauty gasped, “You’re joking,” she crossed her arms, feigning denial. How can someone like her boss be like that?!

“You know Ethel, right? From the Water Kingdom Resorts?” she frowned when Bonnibel nodded. “Ask her about Marceline, I’m pretty sure that she has a lot of things to say.”

The pink haired woman felt her world crumble. Why is she hurting like this? it’s just a simple crush. it’s not like she’ll faint every time that they’d touch.

“It’s just a crush, Jen, nothing more nothing else.”

Jen chuckled, “We’ll see about that. I’ve warned you, Bonnibel. Marceline is a dangerous woman—if she knows that you like her she might play with your feelings.”

Bonnibel sighed, “Never will she know.”

 

****


	5. Nicknames Are Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Keila figured some things out.

Chapter V

Bonnibel smiled as she ducked out of the research facility where she was working. She passed all the needed manuscripts to be submitted for her Research203 at her chosen lab and grinned at the amount of time that she still has. She unlocked her phone when she arrived inside her car to see that it was already past dinner time and she turned the engine on to drive towards _Ramsay’s_ where she will be meeting Jen with their other friend, Susan Armstrong.

Her phone beeped a familiar tone; she connected her phone to the car and answered it. “Marceline,” her heart skipped a beat at her sudden courage. She didn’t receive a text or a call from her boss up until now and it felt weird not being in her presence--, so she decided to drown herself with lab work, apparently, she still couldn’t get her out of her mind.

“ _Hey_ ,” her languid voice resonated, “ _Dinner’s boring. What are you doing now?_ ”

Bonnibel stopped on a red light, calming herself as not to get _too_ excited. “I just got out of the lab to finish and pass my requirements—I’m going to get dinner now,”

There was a shuffle on the background before Marceline spoke, “ _Oh, are you usually like this?”_ Bonnibel stepped on the gas when the light turned green, “What do you mean?”

_“Like, not eat just to finish your papers?”_

The pink haired beauty smiled her boss who sounded worried, “Yes, I intend to finish the tasks at hand before indulging myself.” She answered like she was a pageant contestant, she heard Marceline chuckle at her answer. _“Wow, that’s really uptight of you. I guess my father was right hiring you,”_ there was a pause as Bonnibel waited for her boss to continue speaking. And she did. “ _Where are you planning to eat then?”_

Bonnibel blinked, _she must be really bored to be talking to me._ She thought as she rounded a corner, “Ramsay’s, I miss eating there.”

There was a scowl and Bonnibel frowned at how it sounded. “ _Are you meeting someone else there? It would feel lonely if you’re alone.”_

“Oh no,” she laughed but only a little, “I’m eating out with friends.” She responded, her boss hummed, _“When I get back let’s eat there. It’s been so long since my last meal at Ramsay’s,_ ”

Bonnibel nodded, “Of course,” she smiled at the idea, “Marceline, I already arrived. Should I call you later after dinner?”

There was a pregnant pause, she heard Marceline sigh, “ _I’ll call you later. Don’t worry about me. Have a good evening, Bonnie.”_

The nickname made her blush, “Yes, I’ll wait.” The phone call ended and Bonnibel had to rest herself on her seat to calm herself, “this will past.” She repeated until she finally grasped the reality that she was in and sighed in dismay at how petty she must have looked like.

* * *

 

Dinner was great and she found out things about her boss from Susan (she was a classmate of hers when they were in Germany, they were also in the same division of Weightlifting) that Marceline used to _go_ out with her friend, Kiyoko who is now in Japan. She found out about the circulating rumours about her boss—how she’d switch partners every now and then, sleep with them and would just leave them after their affair. Marceline was also known to be a drag racer before she got caught but was never arrested, it must have been because of her family’s influence. There was also a rumour that her boss was part of a gang and she used to kill people who didn’t bid her way (that made her laugh). The rumours that she heard were completely unbelievable except for her boss being an all-around Casanova.

Her heart broke at that especially when she thought how kind her boss was to her. But Lady did tell her that she’s just being kind and all since she’s also like that to the Korean. She defended her boss and her friends looked at her in pain, telling her that she’s now under her spell and advised to just be careful since the rumour regarding her boss being a playgirl is true (they have reliable sources and all)

After a long and strenuous bath, she laid herself on her bed, hair still damp but she doesn’t care. All that she could think of is how to completely erase this weird feeling whenever she’s with her boss—or how she should _just_ stop thinking of her like what’s happening now and she hated herself at how vulnerable she was. She sat up when her phone rang and she hated herself once again when she immediately answered the call which was from the only person that could make her stop whatever she was doing just to give her complete and undivided attention.

_“Hey, are you asleep?”_

Bonnibel glanced at the clock and it was past 11 o’clock in the evening, she sat on her bed, “Just got out of bath,” she eagerly replied. She wanted to ask how her day was but it made her thought that she would be like a girlfriend or something. “ _Uh, are you alright?”_

She closed her eyes. She wanted to sound fine but her feelings completely overpowered her. She tried smiling but the pain that she’s feeling in her chest made her stop her false façade, “there’s no point in lying, right?” she asked—feeling brave at what she was about to ask next. She should, in order for her to be able to be at peace.

There was silence before her boss spoke, _“Uh, yes?”_ she replied, unsure of the sudden question. “My friends told me something about you when I told them that I’m working for you.”

 _“Oh, entertain me then;”_ her boss chuckled and Bonnibel felt lighter when she heard her laugh, “They told me lots of stuff, one of them is that you belong in a gang.”

Marceline laughed, “ _Seriously?! What else?”_

“Yes, seriously,” she giggled, “This one though, I don’t know if you will like it.” She audibly whispered the last four words. Her boss stopped laughing and there was another silence. “ _Try me.”_ She challenged.

Bonnibel let out a breath before she spoke, “I know that I shouldn’t care since what I know about you is completely different from the rumours that they told me. Please believe me when I say that I don’t believe in such things—“ she was cut off when her boss said, “ _Geez, just tell me. I probably know it anyways,”_ her boss sounded cool as if she was making fun and Bonnibel did as what she was told- bracing herself, “They told me that you used to sleep around with women!” she almost said as if she was rapping. Closing her eyes as she prepared for the nagging of her boss but there were no reply. There was another _long_ and _deafening_  silence(the coverage there must have been good)  before Marceline burst out laughing.

“Mar—Marceline?” she mumbled, eyes furrowed at the reaction. She heard her sniff on the other line, “ _Oh god,”_ another laugh, “ _It’s just—wow, people still talk shit about that, huh?”_

She raised an eyebrow, _so it’s real_? “The rumours are true?” she couldn’t help but ask in a condescending tone. Her boss immediately responded, “ _Yeah, but that was before. That time was like the great depression for me, you know. I was on a slump and all that I could ever think of as a solution was just to sleep it off with people. I stopped when I got engaged. Normally I would have said no but I don’t really care now—it’s like I lost a light within me that I just let things happen,”_ her boss sounded cheerful but at the end Bonnibel felt her tone was dreary.

“I don’t really care about what happened in your past,” she spoke softly now, finally feeling lighter at what her boss had said, “The people who spread that rumour didn’t know of your side and what you were going through, thank you for telling me such thing. But like what I said, I don’t really care about your past because I wasn’t there. In fact, I should be thankful since your past made you the person that you are today.” _The person that I’m dangerously attracted with._ She wanted to say but made herself stop. Her boss chuckled, _“Thanks. No one ever said that to me. And thank you for not thinking any less of me because of that.”_

Bonnibel grinned, her heart feeling at ease, “Of course, I’m not that kind of person to quickly judge, also, we all have our own monsters from the past that still haunts us,” she bit her lip at how the words quickly escaped her mouth. “ _Monsters, eh? I don’t think that you have one.”_ Marceline’s voice was kindred, challenging even. The pink haired beauty nervously laughed. Monsters? She only has _one_.

“I don’t know,” she frowned, an unsettling feeling is bubbling in her stomach, “such things does not exist in my life, maybe I haven’t met them yet,” she closed her eyes, laying herself on her bed. Trying to suppress the sudden urge to remember what _happened_ a couple of years ago.

“ _I see._ ” There was another silence before her boss spoke, “ _Aren’t you sleepy yet?_ ”

Bonnibel shook her head, “I usually am awake at this hour.” She ran a hand to her hair, “What about you? It must have been tiring, your day that is.” She inquired, trying not to be too obvious about her curiousity of what happened with her boss’ family _day_. She felt a spark of jealousy when she remembered that Dianne was with them. But felt smug when she realized that her boss is talking to her now.

 _“Yup, it’s really tiring. Parties aren’t usually my thing. I used to just pass on to these trips but now that I’m engaged I’m suddenly required to participate.”_ Her boss wistfully responded. Bonnibel felt her chest ache at the statement. She was about to say something when she heard a door open from the other line and a husky, melodic voice that _obviously_ belonged to a man since it was deep, spoke, “ _Marcy, dad’s leaving. We should see him off,”_

She then heard her boss, “ _What? Should he just go? Why does he make things so dramatic?”_ the other person chuckled, she heard some shuffling, _“Come on, Marcy, we don’t have all day! You know how dad is.”_

She heard another shuffle, “ _Fine, just let me finish this call. I’ll see you downstairs.”_ She heard her boss scowl when the other person said, “ _Ohh, who’s that? You do know that Dianne’s just next door, right?”_ the voice sounded like he was teasing her, “ _What would Dianne do if she heard you talking to another girl?”_ and then the call ended. Bonnibel bit her lip in annoyance, she wanted to hear more.

She groaned as she placed the phone on her nightstand. A couple of minutes later her phone beeped, indicating texts from her boss.

_From: Marceline Abadeer_

_hey, sorry if you’ve heard some stupid things. That was my asshole brother, Marshall._

_From: Marceline Abadeer:_

_I’m sorry too for hanging up like that. He was being too annoying and nosy. Have a good night, Bonnie, I’ll see you at work this Monday._

Bonnibel smiled radiant as she tries to calm herself by pinching her wrist. _Why am I like this?!_  I _s this a dream?!_ _Why do I feel giddy over stupid text messages?_

_To: Marceline Abadeer_

_It’s okay. I understand. Have a good night, Marcy._

She clicked reply and held her phone closer to her chest with both hands. She just called her _Marcy_.

* * *

 

Bonnibel was early. _Too early._ She grimaced at the time when she punched in. it was still 7:12. She sat on her table and booted her computer up to start working things ahead of her time. She received emails from various departments of the company regarding the meetings of her boss as she sorted them almost immediately, responding to messages of inquiry with accuracy and precision as what her boss had told her and basing from the files that she received and what her boss had signed.  The morning flew quickly and it was already 9:00 AM which was her call time. The elevator dinged open revealing her boss clad in a grey striped suit, underneath is a white button up, with matching grey striped trousers, with black closed heels.

Bonnibel gulped at how _hot_ her boss looked. She immediately stands up to her feet almost ruining her dress (which was a sleeveless and floral patterned pink shirt-dress that runs above her knees)

“Good morning,” Marceline greeted her. Bonnibel smiled back, thinking if her hair was tied perfectly into a bun, _did I do it right?!_ “Morning,” she cheekily responded, “I already emailed your schedule for today. I’ll send you the papers that needs to be signed in a moment, I still need to sort them since they just got delivered,” she held a pile of papers which was on her table as a testament to the mountain of papers and ledgers that were brought to them by the paperboy. Her boss whistled at the amount of paperwork, “That’s a lot,” she breathed, “Thanks for your hard work.” Her boss smirked at her as she mocked a salute and ducked inside her office.

Bonnibel bit her lip at the feeling. Her heart had been beating fast and she was glad that she was able to contain herself. She let out a breath and composed herself, cracking some joints in her knuckles as she starts her work.

The morning flew quickly and Finn offered to accompany her to lunch. She was glad that he was there for her. Apparently there are rumours at the office that they are both dating which Finn immediately rejected when a co-worker teased them as they sat together. Bonnibel just laughed at how embarrassed the younger boy looked.

“So, how are you? I haven’t seen you this Saturday,” he ate a piece of his burger as Bonnibel swallowed her food. “Miss Marceline was out with her family and she told me that it was okay to not come to work so I did,” she shrugged, “By the way, how did you become friends with Miss Marceline? You two are awfully close,” she inquired. Finn beamed at how Bonnibel was asking questions now (since he’s the one who usually asks)

“We met when me and Jake decided to occupy the tree at the back of our high school. We were both new at the school and didn’t know that Marceline had made a some sort of an ownership ofthe huge tree. She was mad at us and we fought, like literally,” he pounded his fist on his palm to make a statement, “We obviously lost since she had some experience in martial arts. But after that we became quick friends.” He shrugged, laughing at the memory, “She was such a cool girl back then,” his eyes wide opened, “I mean until now though—but she had actually changed for the better so I guess, she’s cooler now?”

Bonnibel blinked. “Wait, what do you mean for the better? What was she exactly back then?” Bonnibel hoped that she wasn’t too _pushy_ with her questions when Finn ran a hand to his hair, “Marcy’s still the same Marceline that she was before except for the punk rock attitude and carefree spirit. I mean, she still has her moments but now she’s completely changed. Back in HS she used to be the troublemaker, pranks here and there, she also used to be in a band and we used to jam together.” He grinned at the memory. Bonnibel sunk back in her seat, _that must be why Keila told us that she’s bandmates with Marceline._

“So, you’re also friends with Miss Keila?”

Finn shook his head, “We sometimes talk but it’s on a professional level. She and Marceline met when they were in college—a part of Marceline’s life where we weren’t included,” he continued eating, “But I’m glad that we met after college. She was able to get me this job after I got kicked out of police academy,” he nervously laughed. Finn then ran a hand to his prosthetic arm. Bonnibel somberly smiled, she had observed of his other arm and wanted to ask about it. But she couldn’t bring herself to since it’s a more personal matter which she doesn’t want to know of because knowing would mean attachment and she hated attachments especially when other people would get attached to her because of that.

“Sorry for that,” she finished her salad, “How's Lady?” she knew that Finn is still living with his adoptive brother and his wife. She was glad of it though, since she has some sort of an escape when things are getting more personal with Finn.

* * *

 

Bonnibel was reading her own emails (since she was finished with her tasks) when her boss emerged from her office.

“Are you done?” she asked casually as she walked in front of her table. The pink haired beauty bobbed her head, “Yup, are we going somewhere?”

Marceline nodded. “We’re going to Keila’s floor; I have things to discuss with her.” Bonnibel just noticed a thick envelope her boss was carrying. She knew now what it would be. Apparently, the Modelling and Ad Sales department where it was headed by Keila-- has been over the budget and it has been brought up with the President. A letter was delivered to her office this noon and Bonnibel practically ran inside her boss’ office to bring her the letter.

They silently arrived at the 45th floor where the department was. Marceline walked first as Bonnibel silently followed. The entire office was in _complete chaos._ There were papers _literally_ on the air as they flew from a cubicle. The scent of coffee was pulsating from every corner of the office, pile of food where also on the floor; employees were running when they saw them, saying their greetings before pulling their shit together since their _boss_ is in their floor.

Bonnibel understood why.

They were nearing their deadline and she had heard from Finn that they were having difficulties with their model due to _creative differences_.

The both of them arrived at the end of the floor where the studio and Keila’s office was. Keila was with the visual editor who was _editing_ when Marceline and her ducked inside. Her boss cleared her throat to get the attention of her friend who beamed when they saw them.

“Hey, Marcy!” she walked towards her friend and was about to hug her when the raven haired woman avoided the hug, Keila hugged Bonnibel instead and pouted. “Marceline, why are you so mean?” her other hand was slung on Bonnibel’s shoulder as she awkwardly smiled.

“Keila, why the hell are you over the budget again?” her boss growled, raising the envelope and dropping it fiercely on the table. The editor jumped in shock from her seat. Keila eyed her and signalled herto go out with a click of her fingers. Bonnibel tensed from her boss’ behaviour.

“Dianne is supposed to model for us that’s why our budget has been cut, right?” Keila’s demeanour changed into something serious, “But since it’s not contractual she can just pull away from the project in which she did,” she rolled her eyes, “She ran away in the last minute when she learned that you will not be modelling with her.”

Marceline ran placed her hand on her hip, “What the hell? Did she seriously do that?!” she scowled.  Keila lets go of Bonnibel and ushered her to sit at the nearest chair which she and the editor occupied earlier.

“Yep.” Keila simply responded, “We had to hire other models but we need them to be A+ since then the product is the flagship tech. I sent an email directly to you.” She eyed her, “You didn’t receive it?”

Marceline closed her eyes, “I see, damn it, I marked your messages as spam probably why I didn’t see it.” Keila eyes widened and ran towards Marceline to punch her, “You _fucking_ bastard!” in which her boss avoided while laughing, “Geez, I’m sorry!”

Bonnibel couldn’t help but laugh along. It felt nice seeing her boss laughing and being liberated from the corporate world for a while.

They both stopped bickering when Keila smiled at her, “Hey, Princess,” she called her. Bonnibel blinked at her _nickname._ “I beg your pardon?” she deadpanned while Keila grinned, “Lumpy told me that people call you Princess, would that be okay if I call you that, too? Bonnibel seems to be a mouthful,” she crinkled her nose to prove her point. Bonnibel shyly responded, “Yes, but may I make a request? Can you do it when there is not a lot of people? I don’t want the whole office finding out about my identity and all.”

Keila grinned, “Yes, of course!” Marceline was silent as she eyed them both.

“Very well then,” Bonnibel nodded in agreement as Keila puts her arm around Marceline’s shoulder, “Stop being so uptight around the Princess, Marcy,” she playfully bumped their heads together as Marceline rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” she tried to push her off of her but Keila remained, “Princess, can you please tell my assistant, the red head,” she pointed through the glass window a woman with flaming red hair who is busy talking on the phone, “to print out today’s portfolio, we need 4 copies.”

Bonnibel blinked and nodded, “right away,” she smiled back at Keila and eyed her boss who nodded at her before ducking out.

“How’s Phoebe?” Marceline casually asked her friend who rolled her eyes, “She was miffed that you slept with her. She was so grossed out with herself for being so _unethical,”_ Keila made an air quotation as Marceline chuckled, “Hey, I didn’t know that she’s an employee. She’s been avoiding me. Too bad,” she whistled.

Keila rolled her eyes again and sat on her seat as Marceline sat on the couch, “So, what do you think of Bonnibel?”

The raven haired woman crossed her leg, “What are you talking about, Kei?”

“You don’t think it’s weird that she’s working for you?” the afro haired woman asked, Marceline was taken aback at the question. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, “Again, Kei, what the _hell_ are you talking about?”

Keila’s eyes landed on hers briefly before licking her lips, “Lumpy told me that Bonnibel’s sudden move to Nighto’s was _very_ unlikely of hers. She was so bent on working at the lab that she already sent her resume to work there as an associate and the lab immediately approved of her since she’s a badass prodigy in the name of Science.” She explained, “Now, how the hell can a science woman like her be here on a boring corporate world of yours, Marcy?”

“Her family owns a company. She’s minoring in business. She told me that it was an opportunity that she couldn’t pass on. It’s _business_ , Kei,” she responded. Keila smirked, “but the laboratory is also a business. It’s not your normal hospital laboratory—Marceline, she was an intern to the biggest pharmaceutical company in the country. And being there is already a privilege!” Keila made hang gestures to prove her point, “It’s also a big opportunity that she just couldn’t pass, Marcy, have you thought of that?”

Marceline uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Of course she has thought of that. That’s why she asked Bonnibel _that_ question from their first meeting. She gritted her teeth, “What are you trying to imply here, Kei?”

Keila frowned. “I also heard from Lumpy, that her contract’s been tailored by the CEO himself. He went to their house himself to make her sign. It’s obviously out of bounds, Marceline. Your father is up to something!” she leaned out before adding, “Marceline, maybe all this time _we_ are right.”

The raven haired woman slouched, “I know that.” She snarled. “I know that something is obviously up when he was able to make her sign a contract. I researched about _Bonnie’s_ background and friends. She wasn’t supposed to be here with me. Something’s also fishy with her uncle’s family. They’re _worming_ their way in our company and a few others,”

The African-American woman sighed, “She’s also a victim here.” She inaudibly said, “She doesn’t know anything, Marceline.”

Marceline glowered, “I’m gonna help her in case her uncle pulls off something, don’t worry.” She assured her friend who furrowed her eyebrows, “And what about the thing with your father? Will you tell her?”

The raven haired woman shook her head, “No. I guess it’s better for her to not know. After her contract expires, I’ll cut off any connections that she has with us.”

Keila grinned, “Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?”

Marceline raised an eyebrow, “What now?” the afro winked, “Dude, you just called her _Bonnie_.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Date = Compensate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline is going forward as she moves on from her haunting past-- but a part of it decided to caught up with her.

** Chapter VI **

 

Bonnibel just arrived at the office even though it’s been raining cats and dogs. She grimaced at the frosty temperature that greeted her and hugged her lavender coat as she went to the corner where the remote of the air conditioning system was to lower the cold that was emitted.

She was just about to take out her things when her phone started ringing a particular tone which meant that someone  _important_  was calling her. She looked at the caller ID and it she had to calm herself down to answer the call.

“Good morning, Marceline..” she greeted.  There was a pregnant pause, “ _Good morning, it’s raining hard today, isn’t it?”_

Bonnibel blinked. “Indeed it is, will you be coming? If not, then I’ll arrange a letter for your absence.”

_“No. Instead of doing that, call the manager downstairs and tell him that we’re both out and ask him for the monthly report to be written next month. Inside my office, take the three ledgers on the table. Bring your workload for We will be working here in my place.”_

She had one problem though, “Marceline, I don’t have a spare key to your office.”

She heard her chuckle.  _“You’re a science whiz, right?”_  Bonnibel cut her off, “I don’t think ‘whiz’ is the word that describes my level of intellect,” she was about to say something when her boss laughed, “ _Sure. No one has a spare key in that office. Find a way. Don’t break the door and doorknob though, I’ll be waiting.”_

Bonnibel sighed and gave up. She opened her drawer to find a few paper clips and made a makeshift key out of it. But before doing her deed, she called the manager downstairs and asked what her boss had told her. He told her that Finn would bring them after he compiled the requests.

She took her makeshift key and crouched. She fiddled with the lock as she bit her lip, turning the knob as she tries to find the right groove when the elevator door opened, “What the globby  _hell_  are you doing?”

Bonnibel jumped and fell on her butt. “You scared me!” she calmed herself down by standing abruptly. Glaring at him in the process. The sandy boy eyed her weirdly as he placed the folders and papers on her desk. “You’re the one who’s scaring me, what are  _you_  doing?”

“Miss Marceline didn’t give me a spare key but she wanted her things inside her office to be taken care of. So I have to find a way,” she explained before returning to her work. “Are those the files that I asked from the manager?” she asked, not batting an eye at Finn who crossed his arms at her, looking at her weirdly.

“Yup, do you need help?” he inquired but the pink haired beauty was quick to dismiss him. “I’m.. fine.” She managed to open the door and beamed. “Hah! I did it!” she raised a fist in the air and ducked inside the office. She quickly took the things from her boss’ table and locked the door before ducking out.

“You’re really something, Miss von Beckher,” he noted as he grinned, “I never fail to impress people.” She started fixing her things while Finn waited for her. She didn’t like the attention but she appreciated the company, as always.

* * *

 

She arrived outside her boss’ place not less than an hour after the call. She calmed herself by counting to ten, blinking a couple of times, and double-checking herself before ringing the doorbell and a minute later her boss opened the door. She was only wearing a red pullover with grey sweatpants; her hair was on a ditzy ponytail. “Come in,” she ushered her inside and Bonnibel removed her coat, revealing her white button down shirt underneath that’s been neatly tucked in a denim jeans paired with a white shoes.

She sat on the couch while her boss watched her place all her things on the table. “I— _picked_  your door, I didn’t break it so you don’t have to worry,” she rubbed the back of her ear and Marceline laughed; “You seriously did that?”

Bonnibel looked up and nodded. “I did whatever it took me.” She ran a hand to her hair while her boss shifted and walked towards her kitchen. “I’m making coffee,” she told her, “What do you like?”

“Cappuccino, please!” she replied. Her boss hummed in confirmation and Bonnibel started to work her load. Few minutes later her boss sat beside her and gave her cup of coffee, “Sorry to bring you here, Bonnie but I can’t work or function well outside when it’s raining,” she opened her laptop, “And I’m gonna give you my spare key after this so don’t forget to remind me,” she shook her head, chuckling, “You amaze me, do you know that?” she stated as she locked her eyes on Bonnibel’s orbs.

Bonnibel doesn’t know why but she froze. It felt like she was drowning in a sea of uncertainty every time she gazes at her boss’ eyes.  _And_ there goes her erratic heartbeat again. She swore that these days she’s gonna die of heart attack because of her boss.

“I’m just doing my job,” she nervously laughed as she worked her attention towards her Excel. Marceline bobbed her head, “Sure,” she responded and they worked in silence after that with the pink haired woman stealing glances towards her boss who seemed focused.

The silence was deafening not until her boss played some Frank Sinatra on her vinyl player a couple of hours later. Bonnibel bit her lip in thought as she tried to focus on her work which greatly failed since she can’t stop herself from staring at Marceline but she was  _somewhat_  glad that she finished her job despite her being distracted most of the time. She wasn’t even paying attention at the clock as she tried to focus on her tasks at hand.

They weren’t able to keep track not until Marceline yawned, blinking as she tried to adjust her eyes in the light, she just turned the lights on since it was already getting dark.

“You’ve worked hard,” she commented in which Bonnibel smiled meekly, “I don’t disappoint,. Marceline,” she responded. The raven haired woman craned her neck towards the kitchen. She remembered the she just had her fill of groceries yesterday. “Do you want to have dinner here?”

Bonnibel immediately took out her phone. “Where should I call to order?” she asked, phone in hand as she readied herself. Marceline chuckled, “Silly,” she shook her head, “I’m gonna cook for you.” She walked towards the kitchen in which Bonnibel hesitantly followed.

“Are there any allergies that I should know of?” she asked as she rested both of her palms on her marble kitchen table. Bonnibel settled on the high chair across from it, “Ah, no.” she replied.

“Do you have any specific tastes then?” Marceline’s back was on hers now as she opened her three-door refrigerator. She doesn’t know why she’s feeling it but Bonnibel felt giddy all of the sudden. It felt weird that her boss is gonna cook something  _just_  for her.

“Pastas are my favourite. I can eat any of their varieties,” she responded at the question. Her boss stopped fiddling with the ref and took out the ingredients that looked like she was going to cook spaghetti which was her  _favourite._

Marceline then folded her sleeves just below her antecubital fossa revealing her pale arms. As she started slicing the ingredients, Bonnibel looked at her in awe when her boss skilfully sliced and diced the vegetables.

While her boss is cooking, she took out her phone from her back pocket and checked her socials; she then proceeded to text Lady.

_To: Lady Hwang_

_Did she ever cook to you?_

She scrolled her Facebook feed when a reply came from the Korean.

_From: Lady Hwang_

_I don’t think she ever did that to me. Why?_

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows. Her stomach churned at the sudden pit she felt within her stomach.

_To: Lady Hwang_

_I’m at her place since she decided that we work here.. she’s cooking me some spaghetti._

It was less than a minute when a reply immediately came.

_From: Lady Hwang_

_HOLY SHIT! You must be doing a good job for her to do that! I heard that she’s a great cook! Tell me more after that, alright?!_

Bonnibel didn’t get to reply when her boss settled next to her. Marceline was smiling at her, “Hot stuff going on?” both of her eyebrows were raised and Bonnibel shook her head indicating a  _no_ , “Hell, no,” she laughed, “I’m not seeing anyone nor have plans in doing so.”  _Because I would like to spend that luxury with you,_ Bonnibel wanted to add but decided not doing so for  _obvious_  reasons.

Her boss relaxed on her seat, “How come?” she ran a hand to her hair, “I mean, you’re attractive, smart, and young,” she insisted. The pink haired beauty blushed.  _She finds me attractive?_  Bonnibel remembered telling her why but may be it didn’t get to her as much as what she wanted to. (to of course, not to be obvious about her  _crush)_

“I’m not that interested,” she responded, “Boys just never hit it off for me,” she made hand gestures as if she was indicating a so-so gesture by moving her hand to the side and back, “Also, I’m too busy with my career that I don’t think I can handle being in one.”

Marceline bobbed her head, “How about girls then? Have you tried  _hitting it off_  with women?” Bonnibel almost choked at the question but she was able to contain herself from the sudden attack. When she thought about it, no one really did  _hit it_ off with her except for her boss who didn’t even do anything but to  _exist!_ She wanted to take the question lightly but her boss made it seem like a serious matter.  _Who was she to ask about that_? She wanted to tell her what she thought but Bonnibel  _did_  ask her the same thing a few days ago.

“I haven’t had the opportunity to do so,” she awkwardly played the rim of the table, lying her way out of this mess. Marceline chuckled making her blush in embarrassment. She felt like she looked like a complete dork to her boss now. “I see, do you wanna come with me then?”

She blinked. “To where?”

“I’m taking you to a lesbian bar across town, let’s see if you can hit it off—“she stood up and went to check the boiling of the pasta. “I beg your pardon?” Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m not into that stuff, Marceline.”  _I’m only into you._

Marceline’s eyes landed on hers for a while, “I mean, I wanted you to learn something from me. May it be business or not,” she leaned over the table, “If you don’t want to then its fine but—you’re not gonna lose anything if you try,” she was smirking and Bonnibel wanted to ask how her boss would do that  _thing_ where her heart would gallop whenever she smirks at her.

Bonnibel was hesitant for a while. She thought about it. Maybe she was feeling a little weird from her boss’ actions because she was self-conscious of herself when her boss came out to her. She hasn’t had any gay women as friends before so it felt odd for her. Maybe if she tried hitting it off then the tension surrounding her boss would cease and she wouldn’t feel giddy whenever Marceline’s around her anymore.

“Very well then,” she finally agreed. It’s for Science and for her own sake. She wanted this feeling of oddity to stop towards her boss—it’s becoming unlikely of her.

Marceline beamed at her, “Great!”

* * *

 

The bar was an hour drive away from the city and they have to stop outside the road and walked in the middle of the forest to see a two-storey building with rainbow coloured lights illuminating its name  _Tiger’s Eye_. Bonnibel calmed herself. It was a first of her to be in a gay bar and a lot of things were running inside her mind.

She eventually calmed down when her boss puts a hand on her shoulder, “Relax,” she leaned in to whisper on her ear, “I promise, I won’t leave you to some strangers. I’ll sit next to you.”

Bonnibel nodded meekly as they ducked inside the bar. Calming her racing heart at the sudden closeness earlier. There were women of all ages inside, some were playing pool, some were on the booth talking to each other and there were six to five people on the bar sitting on their own. She followed her boss towards the bar as they settled on their seats.

“Hey, Marcy,” a peach haired woman greeted her boss who shrugged, “Yo, Marge, give me the usual, please.” She rested her head on her palm, “And what about your friend?” the woman named Marge landed her eyes on Bonnibel who stiffened, “A glass of beer would suffice,” she told her. The woman laughed, “First-timer, I see,” she commented, her eyes radiating something that Bonnibel couldn’t point out. Instead, she looked at her boss for answers who just winked in return.

She stayed there in silence while Marceline started a conversation with an older woman who was seated next to her when another woman settled next to her and playfully smirked, “I haven’t seen you around here,” she commented. Bonnibel smiled awkwardly, she has a blue hair that runs to her shoulders, her blue eyes shimmering like a Christmas light on a cold night, “Yes, this is actually my first time.”.

The woman bobbed her head, “I see,” there was a pause as she offered her hand, “I’m Heather, they call me Cloud here.” She winked. Bonnibel didn’t get the underlying innuendo but decided to get along with it. “I’m—Bonnie,” she doesn’t want to tell her real name for purposes that she might be blown and  _outed_. “Nice meeting you,” she said as she shook the hand.

Heather was nice and all and they talked over a couple of drinks. Bonnibel started to feel drunk and Heather had been leaning awfully close to her. She pushed her back a little, “I’m sorry, I don’t do this.”

Her head was starting to feel weird. She doesn’t know why but she got drunk fast when she’s a heavy drinker and her alcohol tolerance is higher than the average. She only had two glasses.

“Come on, Bonnie, come with me, it’ll be fun,” she provoked as she pulled her wrist. Bonnibel still have the strength to fight back, “I told you, no. please, let me go.” she tried yanking her hand away but her strength was slowly leaving her. Using her free hand, she reached for Marceline who was sitting next to her, grabbing her boss’ arm on the process.

Marceline who wasn’t paying attention to them the whole time frowned, “She told you to let go, didn’t she?” she stands up and held Heather’s hand which was holding her assistant’s, “Let go,” she warned, glaring at the woman in such intensity that made her gulp and slowly oblige, “Fine.” She walked away from the scene and Marceline caught Bonnibel on her arms who was on the verge of fainting.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Bonnibel bobbed her head, “My head feels weird. Body also, she might have put something in my drink.”

Marceline quickly took a sip, “That  _fucker_ ,” she cursed. She looked down at Bonnibel and asked, “Can you walk?”

“I’ll—I’ll try,” she stammered but when she tried to stand up she ended up falling----in Marceline’s arms who swiftfully caught her. “You can’t, obviously” she snorted and shook her head in disdain, carrying the pink haired beauty in her arms. “Hey, Marge,” she called the barista who looked worriedly at Bonnibel, “If you’ve seen that woman who she was talking with earlier, lock her up. I’m gonna make her pay,” she narrowed her eyes at Marge who chuckled, “Sure thing, Marcy.”

Marceline slowly settled Bonnibel on her passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt for her. She doesn’t know where to take Bonnibel other than her place. (She couldn’t take her back to her home since it will appear that she could be a bad influence for making her drink and not watching over her)

She let out a breath. She was shitless scared for the sleeping woman on her passenger seat. If something happens to her then she could easily take the blame but that wasn’t the problem. She was  _genuinely_  worried for Bonnibel and she doesn’t know why. It must be the  _guilt_ —it must be because she made her do this even though from the very beginning she made it clear that she doesn’t have any plans on doing so.

 Marceline ran a shaky hand to her hair as she drove as fast as she could, biting her lip so hard that she felt it bleed a little.

The raven haired woman slowly laid Bonnibel into her room. She would settle her into the guest room but she hadn’t clean that yet. She slowly placed her down and pushed the blanket above her shoulders. She sighed; sitting on the bed next to the pink haired beauty’s sleeping form.

“I screwed up,” she mumbled. It was her fault for letting the other woman drug her assistant but she hadn’t notice because she was talking to one of her long-time friend, Anna. She then stared at the woman on her bed. She knew of her assistant’s beauty but paid no mind of it because she thought that dating her would be problematic (like what she thought to every woman that she met) she also wouldn’t deny that she’s attractive and how she finds her cute whenever she asks her something out of the blue.

She chuckled, fixing some strands of Bonnibel’s hair on the side. “I’d totally date you if you weren’t so stiff and if only you weren’t my employee and only if  _my_ \--,” she paused at the sudden burst of memories that came flooding out of nowhere.

She closed her eyes shut when she remembered  _it._  “Damn,” she cursed. Retracting her hand back and walked outside her room. Settling herself on the sofa as she gritted her teeth in anger.  _Of all times why do I still remember you?_

* * *

 

“Wh—what?” Bonnibel groggily asked herself, sitting up from where she was. A soft velvet silk covered bed. Gray and white walls, small study table on the side. She checked her clothes and was glad that they were still intact.

The door to her left opened revealing her boss in a white shirt and black boy shorts, “And good morning, to you.” She greeted almost sarcastically, still holding the door knob. “If you’d look at the couch on your right I left you some clothes there. Take a bath and dress up,” she removed her hand on the knob and pointed to a door on the farthest right, “Bathroom’s there. Spare towels are on the drawer,” with that, her boss ducked out and Bonnibel immediately did what she wanted to do.

The warm shower did help clear her mind about last night’s events. She can still remember talking to a woman named Heather whom she hadn’t any romantic nor interests with, she remembered being told by her boss that she was drugged—she blushed at what she remembered next: she was being carried by her boss to her car and that was the end of it.

“Oh my god,” she deeply breathed, “I was  _drugged_.”

This could be her way out of Nightosphere Group—she could counter them that her boss took her out of contract and made her go to a place where she got drugged. But Marceline has nothing but been kind to her. She attended to her needs and she still hadn’t heard her side of the story yet. She groaned in frustration on why she can’t get her stupid pretty sexy boss out of her mind!

“Marceline,” she ducked out and found her boss flipping pancakes. Her boss’ eyes lit up as she smiled at her, “Please take a seat,” she said and laid out two pancakes on a plate pouring syrup on them.

Bonnibel did as she was told and received the plate which her boss was working on, “May I know what happened last night?” she asked calmly, hiding in a façade of  ignorance, eyes glowering towards her boss who settled on the seat next to her with her own share of pancakes.

“Right,” the raven haired woman bobbed her head. “Well, I got busy talking to an old friend that I didn’t notice that she’s pouring something in your drink. I get it,” she raised both of her hands in defeat, “totally my fault and all since I’m the  _adult_  one,” she laughed which in return got a glare from the pink haired woman.

“I—I never had drugs before! What if it’ll affect how my brain works?? What if it’ll break me?! DO you know what kind of drug that was used?!” she started rambling, her voice raising an octave higher at her boss who puts her hand on her mouth, shutting her up completely but Bonnibel’s breath hitched at the sudden contact.

“Geez,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. I had your drink tested and it was only  _Milly_ ,” she retracted her hand, “ _Milly_  is used to increase your sexual drive—it does not totally interfere with your body’s metabolism and all, it only affects your hormones that makes you a nympho,”

Bonnibel blushed crimson. “Did—did I?” she couldn’t finish her sentence in embarrassment. Marceline chuckled. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart,” Bonnibel felt her face heat up at the nickname. “You were asleep the whole time. It’s probably because the alcohol kicked in first before the drug.” She shrugged like it was nothing.

“Oh, what a relief,” she couldn’t imagine herself offering her naked body to her boss—thoughts like that immediately flooded Bonnibel’s mind as she gulped. She closed her eyes for a moment to contain herself.  _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ON BROAD DAYLIGHT?!_   She decided to calm herself by eating the food her boss made for her and it made her feel euphoria at how  _delicious_ they were.

 She wanted to say thanks when her boss suddenly stopped eating, her face turned serious, her mouth formed a thin line before saying, “I got you in a very dangerous situation last night,” she started, “I was very worried,” she looked away, rubbing the back of her head, “I will take responsibility of what happened and probably if there are,” she paused, “side effects of the drug.” She ended her sentence by looking at Bonnibel, “What should I do to compensate for last night?”

Bonnibel blinked. She could wish that she’d not work there anymore and just tell her to make an agreement of trust between their companies but then it would be not right, even though she finally have the easy way out of her situation, she’s finally coming to terms that working at Nightos isn’t bad as it sounded and she enjoyed the company of her boss even though she’s sometimes incorrigible and hard to read (but she also realized that it’s one of the deeming qualities that she likes about her boss)

“I’ve always wanted to go to an amusement park,” she hummed after a long and  _daft_ silence. Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, “You guys own one, right?” she spat, raising one eyebrow.

The pink haired beauty shrugged, “I never got the chance to visit. I always avoid being in the business stuff—yet here I am,” she chuckled hopelessly, her boss giving her a concerned look. “Sure, if that’s what you want then.”

* * *

 

“W-o-w,” she breathed. She blinked, processing the whole image in her mind. “I—I wasn’t expecting it to be like this? It’s really  _humungous!”_  she turned to face her boss who chuckled, “Are you serious? You actually haven’t been to parks like these?”

Bonnibel shook her head. “I told you, I haven’t. Oh wow,” her eyes bulged open at the amount of rides, food, and people. “What should we do first?” she held her boss’ arm. Marceline grinned, “What do you always want to try?” she asked, trying to be thoughtful at the pink haired woman who clung on her arm her eyes were sparkling as if she was a child meeting Santa for the first time. And speaking of first times, Marceline didn’t mind her clinging to her like that… it feels awfully nice.

“The carousel is always at the end,” she mumbled. Marceline couldn’t help but think, _why the hell does it look like we’re on a date?_  It was weird thinking about it but it wasn’t also a  _bad_  idea. “Should we go first to that?” she pointed at the rollercoaster. Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you really sure that you’d want to try that first?”

Bonnibel took a step back, barely holding on to her boss’ arm, “What’s wrong with riding the rollercoaster first?” Marceline scratched her ear with her free hand, “I mean, that’s way too intense for starters, how about that?” she timidly pointed at The Rotor ride.

The pink haired woman beamed, “Yes, Physics!” she grabbed her hem of Marceline’s leather jacket as they ran towards the start of the line. Bonnibel showed her a  _card_  and the clerk immediately lets her in. Marceline shook her head as she heard the people complain at the unfair treatment which Bonnibel didn’t hear as she was too excited to get on the ride.

“This is gonna be a long day,” Marceline sighed as she let her pull her through the crowd of people and smiled, “But it’s worth it though,” she mumbled not loud enough for the pink haired woman to hear but loud enough for herself to  _realize_  something.

-0a-a0sa

Their Sunday afternoon went by quickly as they finished 9 rides in a span of four hours. Marceline wanted to vomit. (She did drink a lot last night) Bonnibel was fine and Marceline promised herself to ask her what made her to be this  _enthusiastic_.

They were seated on an outdoor café facing the carousel (which Bonnibel was excited to ride on to) when an onyx haired woman walked towards their table. “Marceline?” the woman jabbed Marceline’s shoulder who looked at her in shock, “Hey, Ari, how are you?” she asked.

The woman who was wearing white short-shorts, clad only in a black crop top, winked, “Things are well, too bad you didn’t call.” She pouted; voice teasingly low. “You’re on a date?” the woman’s eyes flicked towards Bonnibel who was silently observing them the whole time. Marceline shook her head, “Yes—now if you may,” she pushed her away. The woman laughed, “I’m always here, Marceline. Just a call away,” she winked before walking off.

Marceline leaned on her seat, “Sorry about that.” Bonnibel awkwardly smiled, “It’s okay—but why did you tell her that we’re on a date?” Bonnibel wanted it to be the truth but—it would be asking too much from her boss who clearly was getting nauseous from the rides that she made her go with.

“If not then she wouldn’t stop bothering us,” she immediately replied, “I’m having fun and I don’t want her to ruin that for me.” This time, her boss gave her a toothy grin and Bonnibel blushed.  _Why are you like this, Marceline?!_  “How so?” she paused, “Is this also your first time in a place like this?” she added, eyeing her boss who sipped on her tea. (Yes, Bonnibel is highly attracted to a grown woman drinking tea in an amusement park)

Marceline chuckled, “No. it’s been a long time since my last visit,” she paused to sip her chamomile tea. The pink haired woman couldn’t help but ask, “When was the last time since you went here?”

Her boss’ eyes became dull for a moment before avoiding her question with a frank reply, “There are things that I can’t tell you. And this is one of them,” her face looked apologetic as she gave her a half-smile, “Sorry for that.”

Bonnibel shook her head, making hand gestures, “No, it’s okay! Sorry for asking too much!” she relieved. Marceline crossed her leg; “Should we get tickets for the carousel?” she bobbed her head to the direction of the ride where a lot of people were already lining up. “Let’s get the last ride,” she smiled. Even though Bonnibel can’t say to her boss that she likes her. At least this upcoming gesture would at least  _signify_  something.

* * *

 

“Okay,” Marceline cautiously ducked inside the carousel booth as she stared at Bonnibel who tilted her head. “Is there a problem?” she asked casually. Her boss relaxed on her cushioned seat. “I just wasn’t expecting that the last ride would mean the  _literal_ last ride where there are only two of us,” she raised an eyebrow.

Bonnibel shrugged, trying to mask the sudden nervousness. “Is it making you uncomfortable?” she feigned ignorance but deep inside she’s nervous as heck, worried that her boss might get suspicious.

“No,” she responded, “I like it.” She leaned on the window overlooking the whole city. Bonnibel grinned in relief, “It’s just that—whoa!” her eyes and mouth were opened wide when she saw the city lights illuminating different sparks as they reached the top. “Oh my god!” she launched herself up from her seat and felt the booth move but she didn’t pay no mind as she puts both hands on the window, her nose touching the glass separating them from the outside.

Marceline remained alert as she sat still but she was leaning out in case they got out of balance again.

“Marcy, look at those beautiful colors!” the pink haired woman glanced at her for a moment before returning her view on the city when the carousel moved and Bonnibel lost her balance, she braced herself for the impact but her Marceline--- caught her again in her arms.

Marceline’s hands were on Bonnibel’s side as to Bonnibel’s hands were on Marceline’s shoulders, the raven haired woman was halfway from standing up as Bonnibel landed on her arms. Their faces were only a few centimeters away—they both froze at their close proximity. Normally, Marceline would just shove her off and settle her on the seat in front of her but she wanted Bonnibel to move first—which was oddly enough, remained frozen.

Bonnibel on the other hand lost control of her motor skills. She doesn’t know why she couldn’t move—all that she could ever feel was the erratic beating of her heart as she stared and remained in Marceline’s arms.  _Why am I like this? How are you able to do this to me?_

The carousel moved again and this time, they quickly pulled away from each other. Bonnibel regained her balance and sat on her seat while Marceline did the same.

They both sat together in silence as the ride continued to move until it was over.

Bonnibel couldn’t talk. Her boss had offered to treat her to dinner to finish their day but she politely declined, making up another lie that she promised to be home before dinner because her uncle is rarely home these few days and she wanted to make the days count with him.

Marceline smiled and nodded, offering her to drive her home which she agreed to. She didn’t say another word after that as her boss drove in silence.

One thing was only in Bonnibel’s mind and that is---will they kiss if she pushed for it? She sighed. Her boss must have noticed her dilemma when she asked, “Are you okay?” her eyes never leaving the road. Bonnibel nodded, “Yeah—I just feel sad that the day’s over.  I really had fun,” she told her half of the truth. If she had something that makes her pause time then she wanted that  _moment_  to not end.

“Oh, I feel the same way, too.” Marceline responded as she smiled before returning her eyes on the road. “I’m glad that you had fun, let’s go back there soon.”

Bonnibel grinned—forgetting for a moment the guilt and anger that she’s carrying deep inside of her. “Yeah, we should.”

* * *

**_ Monday _ **

It was already 10 in the morning when she ducked inside the office. She had told Marceline about her  _tardiness_  this morning because she had to go to her university in order for them to check how she was doing and how her work environment is. When she was about to egress her school she bumped into someone and that was her friend, Shoko Yamaguchi they talked a little and she invited her to her thanksgiving party (Shoko is done with her internship, thus, the  _party_ ) but there’s only one thing that’s keeping her from going.

She sighed when she thought about it--  _why do I need to bring someone to attend?_  she rolled her eyes at how stupid the idea was.

Bonnibel launched herself from the elevator when she saw a blonde woman who was sitting on the couch. Auburn blonde  hair that runs freely to her waist, she was wearing a blue silk slipdress, accentuating her curves as she sat up straight, oozing out an air of elegance as she did so.

The pink haired beauty ran towards her table and smiled at the visitor. “Hello,” she greeted, “Were you waiting for too long?” she asked, double-checking her lists which was posted on her computer screen but she frowned when she found none scheduled for this morning.

“No, it’s okay,” she responded as she stands up, glanced at the office and clasped both of her hands. “Is—is Marceline here?” her eyes were searching but it was also hesitating. Bonnibel couldn’t figure it out.

Bonnibel glanced at the office and saw that the lights were still out and the door is still locked. “I’m sorry, Miss Marceline hasn’t come yet. May I know your name so that I could tell her that someone’s looking for her?”

The blonde woman nodded, “Please tell her that Fionna is here to see her.”

 

 

 

****


	7. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Marceline meets monsters from both her past and future.  
> >Bonnibel is invited to a party--, Marceline goes with her.

Bonnibel smiled as she took out her phone from the pocket of her burgundy coloured coat. “May I know the purpose of your meeting with Miss Marceline?” she wanly asked thinking that this woman was one of her boss’ playmates.

The blonde gingerly placed both of her hands on her lap as she sat quietly. “I’m an old friend. I was at her place an hour ago and she wasn’t there. Marshall told me that she’s probably here so here I am,” she nervously chuckled, landing her hazel coloured eyes on Bonnibel’s cerulean ones.

She nodded, pressing the number 2 on her speed dial and in a matter of a few rings—the languid voice of her boss was heard. “ _Bonnie, are you in the office now?”_ she asked. She wanted to smile as she tried busying herself by sorting the papers on her table using her free hand.

“Yes, I just arrived,” she glanced at Fionna who was peering at her, head tilting. “You have a visitor.” She continued eyeing the papers and categorizing them based on their level of priority. _“I’m at the fourth solving a crisis about the shortage of budget in Developmentals,”_ there was a pause. “ _Who is it?”_

She bit her lip. She did tell her boss yesterday about the manager in the fourth floor of the building about their shortage due to overspending and not being able to liquidate the money spent on their _official team outing_. Bonnibel was finished sorting the files just when her boss asked her who the visitor might be.

“Her name is Fionna,” she saw the blonde woman flinch at the sound of her name. She heard her Marceline sigh a few moments of silence later. “Tell her to wait there. I’ll be there in a few.” The languid voice changed into something dark as if she hated what she heard. Bonnibel was sure it was the latter since she haven’t heard her boss spoke to her like that.

The call ended and Fionna looked at her expectantly. Bonnibel wanted to know who she was to Marceline’s life. “Miss Marceline said that she’ll be here in a few,” she tried to smile and hope that it turned out fine, “Would you like to have a drink? We have coffee, tea, juice, and water,” she offered.

Fionna cleared her throat. Her eyes were worried—it’s bordering in between worry and sadness, Bonnibel couldn’t point it out. “Coffee, please,” she answered, “Do you have Piccolo latte?”

The pink haired woman removed her coat and laid it on the arm of her chair, revealing her blue chinese collared top paired with a grey pencil skirt that runs just above her knees. Her black slickback pump clacking as she walked towards the coffee maker. Her back was turned towards the visitor as she replied, “Sorry but we do not have the sweet variety here, Miss Marceline doesn’t like sugar.” She craned her neck towards the woman who nodded, “Juice then, orange.”

Bonnibel nodded. Opening the fridge and pouring the glass and gave it to the blonde woman who smiled in appreciation, “Thank you and sorry for coming in like this. Is she still in a meeting?” Fionna asked. Bonnibel walked towards her table and curtly replied, “She isn’t. she’s just a couple of floor away to talk to a manager.” She briefly answered as she booted her computer.

They sat in silence as Bonnibel started her work. The elevator dinged open and she stands up abruptly—the blonde woman did the same.

Marceline’s eyes landed on hers for a moment as she smiled but she also noticed the other woman in the room and then frowned when she looked at who it was.

“What are you doing here, Fionna?” she darkly asked, her voice lowered in venom. Fionna frowned, “I just wanted to ask how you were doing, Marceline.” Her mouth formed into a thin line, “It’s been so long since we last talked.”

Her boss scoffed, “Let’s talk inside.” She walked towards her door and unlocked it, opening it so that Fionna would get inside first. The blonde sighed as she ducked inside and Marceline smiled at Bonnibel, “Bonnie,” she called her attention. Bonnibel smiled back—the feeling of uncertainty and _jealousy_ was gone at the small action.

“Do I have any meetings for today?” she inquired. Bonnibel checked her list and shook her head, “No meetings for this morning but for the afternoon you have to meet Mr. Schmidt for uh,” she narrowed her eyes at the note. It was written by her boss and told her the other day to include that in schedule, “for the contingency issue,” she cleared her throat. What is this contingency issue? She wanted to ask her boss but now might be the right time to do that.

“Right,” Marceline bobbed her head, “Thank you,” she smiled and closed the door after that. Bonnibel then frowned. There are a lot of questions that she needs to ask her boss but she can’t.  She needs to remember her own boundary since she’s just a mere intern who has a crush on her boss.  She felt her heart ache at that. Closing her eyes as she gripped her hold on the arm of her chair, why can’t she just simply erase this feeling? _This is just a mere infatuation_. She told herself, _I shouldn’t like her. She’s just a normal person who didn’t even fit your standards._ She repeated to calm herself—she then proceeded to ask Lady who Fionna is.

* * *

 

Marceline leaned on the table while Fionna sat on one of the couches. She tilted her head, “Why the hell are you here?”

Fionna frowned, “I told you, I wanted to see how you’re doing.” She responded—her voice was worried—calming—and Marceline _hated_ that.

“I’m fine.” She gritted her teeth, “Now, go.” she turned her back on her as she sat on her seat. Fionna looked at her for a while before speaking, “I know that everything is my fault. I’m sorry,” she stands up, “I still love you, Marcy, words can’t even express how I’m feeling right now.”

Marceline scowled, “Don’t say that,” she hissed, standing up at the same time she pounded both of her fists on the table. “You are marrying my brother. Do not do the same thing to him!” she almost yelled. She was glad that her office is sound-proof or Bonnibel might find out her _monster._

“No, Marcy,” this time, Fionna gathered the courage to walk towards Marceline but stopped. “I’m marrying your brother but my heart belongs to you. You know that.”

Marceline laughed, “Really,” she said dryly, “You will not do this to him, Fionna,” her voice laced with venom, “I do not love you anymore. Everything is in the past now and I have _completely_ moved on from it. You had your chance but you chose to waste it. My brother loves you more than I do.” She gently sighed, “I don’t care with what you feel now.”

Fionna felt a lump in her throat as she stopped the tears from flowing. “I wanted to be with you, you know that.” Her voice turning hoarse as she walked towards her and stopped in front her table. Holding both fists of the raven haired woman, “I wanted to,” she repeated, “But when my father found out he—he--,”

“Stop,” Marceline cut her off, taking both of her hands from the blonde, “I don’t want to hear it. Don’t play with my brother’s feelings, Fionna.” She glared, “He means a lot to me and I don’t want the same thing to happen. I’ll forgive you for this but when you pull off another stunt like this I will make sure that your family will also go down.”

Fionna took a step back, wiping the tears that finally strolled down on her cheeks. “I understand,” she smiled meekly, “I’m sorry for even thinking that you still like me the same.”

Marceline’s gaze softened. She still hated Fionna but she will always have a special place in her heart—she wouldn’t admit that to her.

“You should be,” the raven haired woman frowned, “My brother trusts you and so does my family. I only want what’s best for him. And I know that you love him the same,” she smiled—she wanted it to be genuine and she wished that it was delivered well because she learned from her friend, Simon, that _to forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you_. He told her that it was from a famous ethicist and theologian whom he met in one of his _adventures._ She then decided to live by it and decided to not be a prisoner of the past.

Fionna smiled back, “I know. I love your brother dearly but I just wanted to tell that I still love you too, and no amount of love from Marshall can replace that.”

Marceline looked away, “Just love him the same and you’ll be able to love him fully in no time.”

“Yes, I will. Can you at least give me a hug?”

* * *

 

After two hours, Fionna ducked outside. She smiled at Bonnibel who raised both of her eyebrows. “Thank you for the juice,” she said. Bonnibel was confused. “Uh, sure, I guess,” she replied. The woman looked at her one last time before stepping inside the elevator.

She blinked at how different she was earlier (nervous-wreck). _Who is she?_

Marceline emerged from her office, stretching her limbs as she did so. “Thank glob that she’s gone,” she yawned. “Hey, Bonnie,” she called the pink haired woman who looked expectantly at her boss. “Did she tell you something?”

Bonnibel bit her lip before answering, her hands never leaving her keyboard and mouse, “No, I don’t think that she told me something other than wanting a sweet variety of coffee and asking where you were.”

Marceline laughed—even though that they had spent the whole day together yesterday, Bonnibel missed hearing that laugh. “Right,” she puts both of her hands on her waist. “How did your college meeting go? Did you say something bad about me?” she inquired, walking towards her table and sitting on Lady’s chair as she wheeled herself towards Bonnie who shrugged.

“Of course, I did. You’re a great boss, Marceline. Why would I say something bad about you?” she responded curtly, her voice teasing. She had read on an online blog that you have to flatter your crush every now and then to make them flustered—because it boosts their self-esteem and it would make them think that you’re not so bad and may be start to like you at some point—she finds it stupid and hilarious but lo and behold, she’s currently following the advice of a random blogger from _Tumblr_.

Marceline blinked slowly, chuckling, “I just thought that you told them about the other night when you got drugged—“ her voice faltered, frowning in the process as she did so, “It could be your way out of this boring corporate life, you know,” she nudged. Eyes were looking dull and blank as she spoke. Bonnibel shook her head, her voice smooth and comforting, “No, I wouldn’t do that.” She started, gaze softening at her boss whose eyebrows were raised in conformity.

“I’m actually honest about me liking it here. Yes, it’s not what I wanted but I like being here. You’re a great boss and a friend. Heck, I would even work her full-time if I were given a chance,” she mumbled when she saw how cute her boss was when she pouted. “You’d really extend just because you like working here?”

Bonnibel tilted her head, crossing her leg over the other as she beamed, “Sure, why not?”

She saw how Marceline’s eyes widened in joy as she grinned, “I’d love that.” Marceline then stands up when she noticed a red coloured flier on Bonnibel’s desk, “What’s that?” she pointed at the paper and Bonnibel shook her head, “Nothing—just a silly party invitation from a friend,” Marceline still reached for it, leaning down on Bonnibel’s personal space. Bonnibel’s mouth touched Marceline’s ear as she took the paper and leaned out immediately. The pink haired woman blushed at how close they were for a second.

 “Bohemian themed party for aspiring musicians and their friends-- must bring someone to fully enjoy the creative experience from strangers.” She slowly read and smiled, “You’re coming to this?” she asked her intern who shrugged. “The host is my friend but I’m afraid that I can’t go. parties aren’t my thing and I only have a handful of friends—I asked them but they said no since they’re busy with their own internships,” she explained, “But I have no plans in coming anyway,” she laughed a little—hoping that it wouldn’t turn bitter, “I just asked out of good deed, like what I said, parties aren’t my thing.”

Marceline bobbed her head, “College parties are my thing. Do you want me to come with you? I missed being in one.” She smirked, Bonnibel immediately wanted to say yes but she doesn’t want to be a burden to her boss. “Only if you don’t have any specific plans for tonight,” her selfishness got the best of her by saying that. Marceline nodded, “I’ll make sure that nothing will come up,” with that, Bonnibel was sure that she’s _falling_ very fast.

* * *

 

Bonnibel checked her list and it was almost 4 in the afternoon. Guy Schmidt was supposed be in the office at 2 but he hadn’t come yet.

She opened was about to ring the number given to her by her boss when the elevator opened revealing a man whose hair was in a man bun, small stubble of beard was forming on his chin and above his lips. Wearing only a white tee and denim jeans with black sneakers.

“Is Marceline here?” he asked, his voice was husky yet hoarse. “Uh, yes, she’s just inside. She’s been waiting.” She said curtly at him who nodded.

With that he ducked inside and Bonnibel was itching in curiousity in what this _contingency issue_ is.

=a-wa

“Yo,” Guy side-hugged Marceline who literally jogged towards him. “Hey, buddy!” she greeted as they both sat on the sofa. “Anything for me?” she asked him. The brown haired man nodded, “A lot,” he spoke with excitement in his voice. “Where should I start?”

Marceline ran a hand to her hair, “How about Route 88?”

Guy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I did run a few hands here and there in the government office and found out that the mayor is behind the forced evacuation of the whole area.” Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, _Bonnibel’s uncle?_ “Why?”

“He’s currently running a German company named _K_ _ö_ _nigreich_ , a part of it is what he inherited from his deceased twin,” he started, “He was searching for a place where he could build his project and stumbled upon Route 88—when he found out that most people there were immigrants, he chose that place to do his bidding. The people there were _legally_ registered as citizens but somehow their proof of citizenship which the government holds a copy for does not exist anymore.”

Marceline gritted her teeth, “How could someone like him do that?” Guy bobbed his head, “He’s planning to build a city called _Gumbaldia_. He’s on to it since he’s slowly making a face in business parties and is also trying to get on the good side of most businessmen to get some investors.”

The raven haired woman furrowed her eyebrows, “Did he have a talk with my dad regarding this project of his?”

Guy shook his head, “I believe he doesn’t. His secretary told me that they only met once and it was on a party to talk to the family of his former friend.”

“Former friend?” Marceline asked him, Guy shrugged. “No idea how important that was but that’s what she told me.”

“What else did you find out?”

Guy leaned on his seat, “I just heard of this recently and this might completely shock you so I want you to relax first, okay?” he held both of her shoulders, taking in a deep breath before he spoke, “Fionna is pregnant.”

Marceline rolled her eyes, taking the hands off of her. “I know,” she pushed him; “She was here earlier. She told me about it.” She shrugged indifferently while Guy looked at her weirdly, “You’re not mad?”

The raven haired woman stands up and walked towards her seat, Guy’s eyes never leaving her, “No. why would I be? We ended on the wrong foot but she went here and apologized. I’m okay with it now. And I’m somewhat happy that Marshall’s finally settling,”

Guy smiled, “You’ve totally become a different person, Marce, it makes me want to puke,” Marceline scowled, “Whatever,”

He crossed his leg over the other and saw at the glass window the head of her assistant, “Is your assistant single?”

“I believe so,” she silently answered as she started typing on her computer. “Should I go for her then?”

Marceline glanced at him before looking at where Bonnibel was, “I don’t know. Try it, but I can’t guarantee that she’ll say yes.”

Guy laughed, “No one ever said no to me, Marcy,” his voice was challenging and Marceline was glad of that. “You go and try then, let’s see.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry but no,” Bonnibel softly replied at the man who blinked in shock, “What do you mean no?”

Bonnibel blinked. “No as in no,” she repeated, “I wouldn’t go out with you and eat dinner at _Hampton’s,_ I’m quite busy and I don’t have the time for dates.” She said in monologue like what she frequently answers to most guys that would ask her out.

Bewildered, Guy swiftly opened the door to Marceline’s office and yelled, “Holy shit, you’re right!”

Marceline emerged from the door and started walking Guy towards the elevator. “Now go and cry your ass out on some girl’s pussy, I proved my point.” She pressed the button and the elevator opened. Guy was about so say something when Marceline pushed him inside and the elevator closed.

Bonnibel watched in amusement, “May I know what you told him that made him say that you’re right?” she asked in curiousity- today had been pretty productive especially when she had a glance at the people in her boss’ life.

Marceline walked towards her table and grinned, “told him that you weren’t interested, smug guy thought he had a chance.” She laughed, Bonnibel did the same. “You’re clearly correct on that one.”

The raven haired woman laughed, “I know right?” she glanced at Bonnibel’s computer screen and shrugged, “You’re almost done with your work and you still have an hour to spare. How do you do that?”

Bonnibel steeled herself from the growing nervousness at the sudden entrance of her boss to her personal space. “I don’t know. I guess, force of habit?” she nervously giggled, “I’m that one student who loves getting things done before the deadline.”

Marceline leaned out and put both of her hands on pockets, “Figures,” she wisped, “Anyways, you go home after you finish your load. I also have to go and do something before picking you up for your party,” her boss grinned at her and Bonnibel’s heart galloped. “You don’t have to pick me up, Marcy,” her voice was weakening at the sudden courage to call her boss her nickname. Marceline blinked for a little before returning her impish grin, “Nah, I like you enough to do that so just let me. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Her boss ducked back inside her office while Bonnibel closed her eyes to calm herself. She’s been doing it ever since she had a crush to her boss which was becoming unlikely of her. She just couldn’t help but do so—because every day, her crush is becoming bigger and she’s afraid that someday, she might lose control of herself and she might do something that might be added to the monsters in her past.

* * *

 

Bonnibel adjusted her semi-curled hair and smiled at how good she looked. She was wearing a white halter shirt, denim _short_ shorts, red boots, and a kimono coat that’s been folded to her elbows and brown long boots.

“Breathe, Bonnie, breathe,” she let out a long sigh before returning her attention back to the mirror.

Her phone beeped a familiar tone and Bonnibel quickly picked it up.

_Marceline Abadeer: I’m sorry but I wouldn’t be able to attend your party. Something urgent came up._

_Marceline Abadeer: I’ll make it up to you, I promise. As of now, I’m deeply sorry. I really feel bad about not taking you to your party._

_Marceline Abadeer: I really am sorry._

Her heart broke.

She was expecting but who was she to do that? Her boss had the clear intention to be her plus one only to be dropped on the air like that.

She sighed—she couldn’t blame her boss though, if something urgent came up then it must be really important for her. She frowned, taking her things on her vanity table as she went out to Shoko’s place. Bonnibel was finished dressing up, it would be a waste of her time if she wouldn’t push through.

* * *

 

“Finn?” she just got out of her car to see him just outside the venue. He was wearing a loose button up with khaki pants and white sneakers, Finn looked elated at her presence. “You look good,” he complemented, as he ran a hand to his hair, avoiding Bonnibel’s gaze.

“Yeah, the same goes for you,” she said, not taking it seriously, “You’re friends with Shoko?” she asked him as they started walking towards the entrance of _Bathurst_ Grounds. The party was an outdoor kind considering its theme. There were lights that were hung up like it’s Christmas, a couple of hanging chairs, tables were in Japanese style so that they could sit on the ground, some  pillows and blankets were placed so that they could comfortably sit down and talk.

“Whoa, Shoko’s really done it this time,” Finn’s eyes bulged open at how minimalistic yet classy the place looked. Bonnibel nodded in agreement, “I know right, by the way, how do you know her?” she nudged him on the arm as he took two glasses of beer. He handed one to Bonnibel which she gladly accepted, smiling at him. She saw how Finn shrunk under her gaze.

“Shoko and I met when I was at the police academy—she got arrested for political protest,” he briefly explained, “We talked while she was in her prison cell and I learned a lot of things thanks to her.” He smiled fondly, “and that was just it. She invites me to parties frequently now when she found out that I’m no longer affiliated with the police.”

Bonnibel bobbed her head, “I see. Oh, there she is!” Bonnibel pointed to an onyx haired woman who was busy talking to a couple of people. Shoko beamed when she saw them both and practically run to where they were and hugged them both at the same time.

“Glad that you both could make it!” she pulled away from the hug, “Wait, Did you two come together? Or—did you just met here?”

Bonnibel giggled, “We work at the same office. We just happen to meet outside. Small world,” she commented. Finn gingerly nodded, “Yep, that’s just it. Congrats on finishing your internship at the local news.”

Shoko smiled teasingly at the both of them, “Sucks, I thought that you’re gonna bring a date tonight,” she eyed Finn, “Thanks, Finn. I thought that I was gonna die there but I was glad that I survived.”

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows at how Shoko flicked her eyes towards her and then to Finn—as if she was onto something. She excused herself to get more drinks, raising her empty cup as she walked away from them.

Sighing, Bonnibel jumped in shock when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was no other than Marceline.

She was miffed that Marceline wasn’t able to come with her—she was expecting and  she hated it when expectations didn’t meet her end. She hesitated to answer the call but her feelings weighed more than her anger. Begrudgingly, she answered it.

 _“Bonnie, hey,_ ” was what greeted her. Bonnibel answered, “Hello, Marceline, how may I help you?” she said wanly, not even trying too hard to mask her disappointment.

_“I’m done with my meeting. Are you at the party? Do you want me still to come?”_

She blinked. Why would she do that? Is Marceline guilty of leaving her like that? “No, it’s okay.” She reassured, she doesn’t want to force her boss. “Finn’s with me. He’s friends with the host and we met outside, small world,” she laughed. There was silence.

“ _I’m coming. I’ll be there in 20.”_

The call ended and Bonnibel stood in shock. “Did she just say that she’s coming?” she finds herself talking to no one. “After I told her that Finn’s with me..”

 


	8. Music In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline found her music again-- is Bonnie the reason for it?

“Dude,” Shoko nudged Bonnibel by the shoulder, “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out,” her friend asked in concern. Bonnibel sighed, “I told you that I have made plans with someone to come here, right?” she closed her eyes at her palpating heart. Shoko bobbed her head, “But that someone cancelled since they have other things to do.” Shoko tried to end the sentence but the spark in Bonnibel’s eyes when she opened them was different.

“She was finished with her _other thing_ and told me that she’d be here in less than 20,” Bonnibel smiled—trying not to beam at how excited she was to see her boss. Shoko raised an eyebrow. “I've never seen you this excited since you got accepted as an intern at Grof Diagnostics,”

Bonnibel nervously laughed _was I too obvious?_ She silently drank her drink while under Shoko’s scrutiny. “She’s someone that I respect,” she tried to reason. The Japanese grinned, “Oh, who is this?” she playfully nudged Bonnibel who rolled her eyes. “I actually work for her, she’s my boss.”

“Did this person seduce you with money?!” Shoko accused, putting both of her hands on her waist, “Because I swear to golb,-“ she cut off Shoko’s sentence by laughing, “God, no,” she said in between chuckles, “She’s just 2-3 years older than us, geez.” She downed her drink as Shoko crossed her arms. “I’m sorry for thinking that your boss is a middle aged man who’s into pretty secretaries like you,” she playfully remarked as she laughed along with Bonnibel who shook her head.

“I thought my boss would be like that too but she was different, she has this air of maturity around her but she’s the complete opposite of it.” She was about to add more when Shoko gave her _that_ look again. “What?” she annoyingly asked.

“Do you like this boss of yours, Bon?” Shoko grinned, “I mean, it’s been pretty obvious to me that you’re gayer than _Hayley Kiyoko,_ ” she wiggled both of her eyebrows to add emphasis.

“Who the hell is Hayley Kiyoko?” she blinked, looking dismissively at her friend who groaned, “What, have you been living under a rock? Goodness,” Shoko sighed as she rolled her eyes at her friend. But then she grinned, “So, you’re gay, huh?” nudging her friend on the rib who scowled. “Sure, I don’t really care about labels.” She shrugged, “I like my boss but that’s it. She’s engaged,”

Shoko frowned, “Oh, it’s okay,” her frown was turned upside down, “I mean, land titles can be stolen right? What more if it’s a fiancée?”

Bonnibel, flabbergasted, gasped; hitting her friend on the shoulder at the remark, “Shoko, that’s too distasteful! I would never do that!” the Japanese laughed, “Sure you won’t,” she playfully winked. The pink haired beauty just chuckled. She missed spending time with Shoko who’ve known her since she came too Ooo. She was still 18 and fresh out of boarding school, they both attended the same elective classes and became fast friends after that and the rest was history.

They were still engrossed in their world when a raven haired individual approached them. “Bonnie,” the raven haired woman called, Bonnibel’s stopped laughing, blood creeping up to her face as she faced the caller. “Marceline,” she breathed, eyes steadying at the presence of her boss who was wearing a black turtleneck, and grey coloured coat and slacks.

“Oh my grod,” Shoko practically _yelled_ , putting both of her hands on her mouth as she did so. Marceline blinked while Bonnibel looked weirdly at her friend whose eyes were now wide open as if she has seen a god.

“You’re Marceline _Abadeer_!” she pointed a shaky finger towards the raven haired woman who smiled, “The one and only,” she replied, smirking in the process.

She noticed that everyone were now looking at them, the music has also stopped as if a group of aliens just landed.

“I’m a fan!” Shoko jumped up and down, she couldn’t believe what she’s seeing. Marceline laughed, “Thanks,” she gingerly rubbed the back of her neck when they heard the people murmuring,

_“Marceline from The Scream Queens?”_

_“Oh my god,”_

_“Holy shit that really is her!”_

Bonnibel frantically looks at her boss who also noticed the commotion. She poked her boss on her elbow. But before she could say anything, someone from the crowd beat her to it.

“Can you play something for us?”

Finn was quick to go towards them and was about to decline the offer when Marceline spoke, “Sure, do you have any instruments that I could get hold to?”

The crowd roared. Shoko was hyperventilating, “Oh my god, for real?!”

Marceline glanced at Bonnibel who was worried because her boss is in a delicate situation and she doesn’t want to force anything on her, “Sure, but I’m a little rusty so bear with me, been so long since my last performance,” she briefly explained. Shoko immediately ran from them after a quick _“THANK YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE EXCUSE ME!”_ the crowd dispersed as they walked towards where the small stage was which was at the farthest end.

“Marceline,” Finn called her, batting an eye to her and to Bonnibel who remained anxious. “Are you really sure that you _want_ to play?” he asked her. He doesn’t really know why Marceline stopped playing all of the sudden but he deeply knows how much she hated playing again. He was concerned that she’s pushing too much just to impress Bonnibel that Marceline might hurt herself all over again just because of that. But that was just his _hitch—_ maybe their friendship is just platonic just like his and Marcy’s but he saw how they look at each other and how Marceline is willing to play again just because Bonnibel’s friend whom she never met (until now) asked her to do so.

Marceline bobbed her head, “Yeah, these guys want it, Finn,” she slung an arm around him (since she was taller) “I can’t just ignore these guys,” she winked at him but Finn was glaring at her. “Marceline,” he sighed, finally giving up. “Relax,” she took her arm away from him and patted his shoulder, “I’m fine. I gave up playing music because I thought I lost it. But now I’m back on track again and I don’t want to miss this music that's flowing right through me ever again,”

Bonnibel watched and listened to them both as she played with the hem of her shirt, _What does she mean when she doesn’t want to miss it ever again?_ But all thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Marceline patted her head, “Bonnie, sorry for being late,” she apologized, Bonnibel smiled at her boss, “No, it’s okay. I understand. You still don’t have to come but thank you for coming still, I appreciate it.”

The raven haired woman beamed, “Sure, I like being with you anyways.” Bonnibel’s world came to an abrupt stop at the statement.

She was about to ask her boss to repeat what she have said but her name was called on the stage by her friend.  Marceline waved them goodbye as she high-fived some students whom she walked passed with. Bonnibel crossed her arms, “I didn’t know that Marceline’s famous,”

The sandy blonde frowned but didn’t say anything at the lack of formality. “Her band’s quite famous in the indie scene, they stopped playing a few years ago but I guess they still have fans.” He shrugged, feeling proud at his friend who was now on stage with a black bass.

“I—wow, I guess I really am living under a rock for not knowing,” she giggled as Finn raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never really heard of them?”

Bonnibel shook her head, “Yup. I don’t even know who Hayley Kiyoko is.” Finn laughed in disbelief, “I can’t believe you.” He ran a hand to his hair, “Give me your phone,” he held out his hand and Bonnibel fished her phone from her pocket, “What are you gonna do with it?” she asked hesitantly but still gave it to him. “I’m gonna make you follow Shoko’s _Spotify_ playlist so that you’ll know who these people are.”

She doesn’t have any secrets in her phone but she was still anxious to have someone hold it—but all her anxiety came to an end when Marceline started strumming.

“This song is a cover of Mitski’s Francis Forever,” her languid voice resonated and the crowd goes wild. Marceline eyed the band behind her as they gave her thumb’s up.

And in that moment—Bonnibel swore her heart died.

_I don't know what to do without you_  
_I don't know where to put my hands_  
_I've been trying to lay my head down_  
_But I'm writing this at 3am_

_I don't need the world to see_  
_That I've been the best I can be, but_  
_I don't think I could stand to be_  
_Where you don't see me_

 

The heads of the people were swaying to the beat of the drums as Marceline’s voice sang- it felt like being lost in the ocean, her voice was calming like putting your ear in a seashell to hear the air inside it. Marceline’s voice was euphoria and she was happy that she was able to hear it.

Marceline continued singing with her eyes closed as she strummed the chords on her bass- the process was simple but to Bonnibel it was _awesome_. She had seen people play in a band before but when it comes to Marceline it felt like she belonged there.

The pink haired beauty gasped when Marceline opened her eyes and was now on hers as she sang the last few words of the song before it ended.

_And I don’t think I can stand to be_

_Where you don’t see me_

After the final strum the crowd asked for more but Marceline declined, “Sorry folks, band rules that we don’t play encores,” she laughed when someone in the crowd yelled, “ _But you’re not with your band_!”

“Still,” she winked at the source before handing the bass to its rightful owner. They fist-bumped before Marceline exited the stage, Bonnibel and Finn were quick to follow their boss who was now on the bar enjoying drinks.

Shoko was already there, talking to Marceline with amazement as her boss listened intently. “You were great, Marce,” Finn remarked as he sat next to her. The raven haired woman saw them coming and shrugged, “I just sang,” she downed her drink, “But thanks, you should have performed with me,” she pressed as Finn chuckled, “No way, dude.” He shook his head.

Bonnibel smiled when Marceline grinned at her, “How was it?” she asked her. _Does my opinion matter?_ She thought before speaking, “You were really amazing. I didn’t know that you could sing,” she commented. Settling herself on the seat next to Marceline (which was Shoko was seated earlier on) Shoko who was now standing, "Thank you so much for playing,"

Marceline waved dismissively at her, “I told you, it’s okay. Feels good to be able to play again.” Shoko nodded before excusing herself to tend to some of the drunken guests. Finn also excused himself when his phone rang, Marceline eyed him teasingly as he scowled at her, Marceline only chuckled in amusement.

“You and Finn are really close, huh?” she inquired, she was stating the obvious but she wanted to know more about them. Marceline bobbed her head, playing with the rims of her glass, “Yup, we go _way_ back in high school.” She whistled, “How time flies so fast,” she thought fondly as she looked at Bonnibel in a manner that make Bonnibel’s knees wobble even though she’s sitting.

“Princess B,” the bartender called whom she have known as Manfred (his real name is actually Fredman but thought it would be cool to switch his name to Manfred) she raised both of her eyebrows at him. “We’re out of drinks, care to buy us some?”

Bonnibel sighed, “Uh, okay. How much?” she asked him, fishing her wallet from her bag as the college junior looked at the receipt, “We just need to buy the same drinks earlier—981 dollars.” He read. The pink haired beauty nodded in agreement, taking a crisp one thousand dollar bill from her wallet and gave it to him.

“Keep the change, Fred,” she paused to narrow her eyes at him, “I’ll need the receipt. Message it on my messenger,” she glared at him. Manfred nodded vigorously, “Of course, your majesty!” he puts a sign which said _Out to get drinks_ before running away from the bar.

Marceline watched in amusement, “You just seriously take your money out like that?” she raised an eyebrow. Bonnibel shrugged, not finding any malice in it.

“Yeah,” she looked at her boss innocently. Marceline laughed, “Wow, you’re full of surprises,” she downed her drink, “You want to get out of here?”

Bonnibel blinked, “Sure but to where?”

“I’m hungry, how about we eat at the diner just outside your University?”

The pink haired woman furrowed her eyebrows, “But would that be a good idea? A lot of people from my peers know you, words could get out you know.”

Marceline nodded, “Right,” popping the _t,_ “Do you have any idea where to go then?”

Bonnie’s eyes lit up when she remembered that she had to go the library, “I need to return some books from my dorm to the lib, how about that?”

The older woman smiled in amazement, “Sure, let’s do that.”

 They both excused themselves when they walked off together. Finn was still on his phone when they went out.

Bonnibel walked slowly as Marceline caught up with her, hugging her coat close (which she got from her car) as they walked the school dormitory.

“You live in the dorms?” Marceline asked as they walk side by side, both of her hands were in the pockets of her coat respectively.

“Yeah,” Bonnibel started, “Decided to live on my own so that I could focus on my courses. Whenever I’m with my uncle all he could always  blabber about is business with Chic—I mean, Lucas.”

Marceline bobbed her head, “How did your college go? I mean, you’re doing double courses,” Bonnibel glanced at her boss who was looking at the path in front of them. She hugged her coat closer, the cold was getting stronger. “Well, it was fine. I have no trouble adjusting since I’m a studious student. Friends I have but I don’t like having lots of them. Just a few that I could count, most of them don’t know who I really am and I’m glad for that because people get easily _blinded_ when it comes to money.”

The raven haired woman hummed, “True that,” she added, Bonnibel glanced at her before shaking her head, “How about you? I can see that you’ve enjoyed your college well,” she teasingly smiled at her boss who smirked. “Yup, t’was really wild. Met a lot of people. Partied a lot but I was able to pass all of my classes,” she whistled, “but yeah, college was well for me.” There was a distant look on Marceline’s eyes that Bonnibel couldn’t point out.

Bonnibel shuddered. Marceline took it as a sign to bump their shoulders together. The pink haired woman glanced at her boss, “What is it?” she asked at the sudden closeness. “You’re cold, aren’t you?”

Bonnibel blushed in embarrassment, “Yes, but don’t worry. We’re almost at my dorm,” she pointed at a building a couple of meters away from them. “But still,” Marceline insisted when she put an arm around her, “Is this okay? I don’t want my assistant to get cold,” she beamed. The pink haired beauty stopped walking and they both stood still, their faces were only inches apart since Marceline had to lean in to give her adequate warmth.

Bonnibel breathed – it was like they were back in the carousel together where she almost fell and they both froze at the sudden contact.

They stayed like that for a moment before Marceline cleared her throat awkwardly, not being able to comprehend what she _felt_. “Should we get going?”

Bonnibel blinked, eyes landing on the ground as she silently muttered, “Yes, we sho-should.”

The duo walked together in silence as they reached Bonnibel’s dormitory. “Can you wait outside? I’ll just go and get some of my books to return,” she sheepishly smiled towards the older woman who nodded her head, “Sure, I’ll just wait here.”

* * *

 

Few moments later, Bonnibel emerged from her dorm carrying a tote bag full of books and she was now wearing a brown double breasted coat. “You’ve finished reading those?” she pointed at the bag Bonnibel was carrying.

“Yup, I like reading a lot..” she beamed at her boss, unashamed of her hobby. Marceline chuckled, “That sure is a lot,” she raised an eyebrow, taking the tote from her assistant, “Let me,” she gave her a grin before slinging it on her shoulder.

“Are you really sure that it’s okay? It’s quite heavy,” Bonnibel worriedly asked her boss who shook her head dismissively, “It’s fine, so where’s this library?”

Bonnibel was shooting glances at her boss who remained unfazed as they walked the silent pathway towards the school library.

Marceline exhaled.

“Did you go with Finn at your friend’s party or it’s just a coincidence?” her boss inquired, not batting an eye at the younger woman who furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh, it’s just a coincidence. Him and Shoko met way back when he was still in the police academy, I was friends with her when I first came here. Why do you ask?"

She saw her boss shift uncomfortably, "Just worried. Finn's really stupid when he likes someone. I'm just looking out for the both of you," 

Disappointment was quick to flood Bonnibel's thoughts,  _I thought that she was jealous that I was with him._

Marceline’s eyes flicked towards her, “Since when did you get here in Ooo?,” 

Bonnibel smiled a little at the memory that comes with it. She couldn’t tell her boss _exactly_ the reason why she was sent here but she couldtell her one of the reasons why it came to be, right?

“My dad wanted me to study here so that I could focus solely on the company that he’s trying to build—which I did in some ways but my heart chose Science and Science will forever dominate my heart and passion,”

Marceline ran a hand to her hair, “I see. It’s nice that you didn’t pursue what your dad wanted.” She commented when they stopped at the school park facing the river that connects Ooo and Aaa.

“How about you, Marceline,” Bonnibel stopped walking and Marceline did the same. Marceline was only a meter away from her when she noticed that the pink haired beauty isn’t moving anymore.

“Why did you stop playing music?”

The question struck Marceline. She froze at the question and hesitated to answer her _friend_ but she had to. She promised herself that she had to be more open to people and Bonnibel is nothing but kind and just _everything_ to her. She smiled sadly, “I stopped playing music when I lost a part of myself.”

Bonnibel, feeling braver, walked towards her boss and when she was only a step away, she asked. “Then why did you decide to play again?”

Marceline leaned down—faces only inches apart as she breathed. “Because I think I found a part of myself that I thought I lost a long time ago.”

Bonnibel tilted her head, holding both of Marceline’s biceps. Bonnibel wanted to hear from her boss that the missing part of herself was Bonnibel all along—she wanted to hear—--,

All thoughts came to an abrupt pause when Marceline spoke.

“The missing part of me is the ability to forgive, Bonnie. When Fionna visited me I thought that I’m not able to forgive her but I did. I was so mad at her that the music within me died—but when I told her that she’s forgiven, a new melody played in my system and it felt like another part of me is reborn again.” Marceline grinned at her, eyes shining with contentment as she did so.

“Oh,” she dropped both of her arms on to her side, trying to mask the disappointment on her face before grinning, “Was Fionna the reason why you became an all-around Casanova?”

Marceline blushed at the question as she laughed, “Yeah,” there’s no point of _denying_ it now. “Fionna used to be someone important to me. We dated and we truly loved each other but I guess we fell apart when the pressure coming both from our families was enough to break us apart.” Her boss said solemnly, a blank look on her face was enough to prove how important Fionna is (or was) to her boss.

“I’m sorry,” Bonnibel frowned but deep inside her heart was breaking into pieces. No amount of pain has ever felt so agonizing, felt like a knife was pierced right through her chest with no amount of cure or repair. It was weird because it felt like she was also in physical pain—Bonnibel wanted to get on her knees and cry. _Why is she feeling heavy over something trivial like this? so what if she had assumed that she was the reason that her boss played again?_ She wanted to punch herself for believing so—she felt stupid for ever thinking of that.

“No, it’s okay,” Marceline laughed, “What I’m saying is the truth here, Bonnie, Fionna was my ex and she’s now pregnant with my brother.”

Bonnibel stopped walking, “What?!”

Marceline sighed, “Let’s keep this between us, alright?” she walked towards Bonnibel and held her wrist, “Marshall doesn’t know about my past with Fionna and it’s better for him to not know. He’s always been the kind to put the happiness of others first before his and if he finds out, he’s most likely to dump Fionna so that she and I could be together which I strongly disagree.” It was the first of Bonnibel to see her boss _hurt._ “Marshall’s been putting my happiness first before his, this time, I wanted him to be happy for himself.”

Bonnibel nodded, enjoying the hand of Marceline’s on her own, “I will, don’t worry. I’m sworn to secrecy, it’s on my contract,” she winked, gathering the courage to do so despite the growing ache in her chest.

Marceline chuckled. "Quite the witty one, aren't you?" 

They walked towards the library hand in hand. (Marceline was the one who didn't let go.)

 

* * *

_Day after that..._

Finn looked at her in a way that she processed as _sympathy_. When she arrived at the cafeteria to eat lunch, he immediately sat across her with a determined look on his face. “I don’t want you to be hurt and I know that you’re old enough to decide on your own but as a friend,” he paused to sigh, “I want you to _reconsider_ your feelings towards Marceline because you’re _seriously_ crossing a very dangerous line, Bonnibel.”

 

 


	9. Remain Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Betty stirs up Marceline and Bonnie's evening.

** Chapter IX **

Finn looked at her in a way that she processed as  _sympathy_. When she arrived at the cafeteria to eat lunch. He immediately sat across from her with a determined look on his face. “I don’t want you to be hurt and I know that you’re old enough to decide on your own but as a friend,” he paused to sigh, “I want you to reconsider your feelings towards Marceline because you’re  _seriously_  crossing a very dangerous line, Bonnibel.”

The pink haired beauty flinched, “I don’t follow, Finn..” her voice sullen, narrowing her eyes at him. “Whatever it is that I feel towards my boss is none of your business. Which I would like you to know that it isn’t in a romantic way.”

Finn sighed, still locking his eyes at hers, “I saw the way you look at her, Bon.” He frowned, “I saw how you completely became this happy and energetic person when she arrived last night. I saw your eyes glimmer when you both were staring at each other at the University Park.” He was about to add more when Bonnibel spoke, “Were you following me?” she leaned out indignantly from her seat, Finn shook his head. “No!” he blurted out immediately, “I was just walking pass by since I was fetching my girlfriend at the school gates.”

Bonnibel bobbed her head. “Still, how can you just conclude that I like Marceline just the way I look at her? What you’re basing on is argumentative.” She crossed her arms. Finn gingerly rubbed his neck, “Fine. Just, if the thought comes to mind that you’re starting to like her---, quickly disengage that idea.”

The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow, “And who are you to decide that for me, Finn? Last time I checked, I was still the one who’s in control of who and what I am to like.”

Finn blushed, eyes darting away to the ground. “Just—I worry about you and I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, “You’re not obligated to worry about me,” her gaze softened, “Why are you so wary of Marceline anyway? You guys are friends, correct?”

“Yes,” Finn breathed, “I like Marceline as a friend but she has this problem when it comes to—uh,” his eyes were darting back and forth, searching for the right word, “ _loving someone._ ” He made air quotations, “Liking her is okay so long as you do not let her know because she might take advantage of you. Lots of people in our HS almost killed themselves when Marceline left them, I don’t know how she did it but her damage to them emotionally and psychologically is insane,” he closed her eyes at the memories of girls clinging in to him and Jake asking why Marceline hadn’t answered their calls.

“And my ex-girlfriend slept with her. Marceline knows that we’re dating but she still did it so..” he frowned, eyes were blank when he told Bonnibel about that.  Bonnibel didn’t know what to feel.

“Did she seriously..?”

Finn meekly nodded, “Yeah- she never even apologized for it. But I forgave her—it was a long time ago but I’m still bummed out. My ex replaced me for her but Marceline didn’t even look at her anymore after that night.”

Bonnibel couldn’t say anything. “I’m sorry—do you want me to talk to her about that?”

Finn shook his head, “Nah, it’s okay. Anyways, are you really sure that you don’t have any feelings towards her?”

The pink haired beauty nodded. “Yes. Now can we drop this? I wanted to enjoy my lunch,” she pouted in which Finn chuckled, “Sure, sorry for disturbing your lunch, Princess,” he was about to stand up but Bonnibel tilted her head, “You’re not gonna join me?” she doesn't even care about how Finn decided to muster the courage to call her Princess. She didn't even ask how he got that--, she was too busy sinking the idea in that she was  _too_  obvious of her crush and she hated it.

* * *

It was past noon when when the elevator dinged open revealing an olive coloured haired man that looked like in his 40’s, his hair runs to his shoulder, he was wearing a suit and he smiled when he saw her.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted curtly, Bonnibel stood from her seat after checking today’s guest list.   
“I’m sorry but Miss Marceline is currently out of the office.” She frowned when she found that no one was listed at that particular hour. Bonnibel clearly hates surprises and people that doesn’t follow her protocols and system.

“Oh, is she?” both of his eyebrows were raised. “When will she be back?” he asked, settling on the couch in front of her. Bonnibel glanced at the clock, “In an hour and a half,” she pressed her lips, “Do you want some snacks while you wait.. sir?”

The John Lennon looking man chuckled, offering his hand to shake, “Simon Petrikov, Marceline’s uncle.” Bonnibel accepted the hand and shook it, “Bonnibel von Beckher, intern.”

Simon raised both of his eyebrows, pulling his hand away as he settled back on his seat, “Why are you working here? I mean, you’re a von Beckher..” he pointed his finger. Bonnibel shrugged, “I was asked here by the CEO himself to work here. I couldn’t say no to that.”

He nodded in understanding, “Ah, right,” he laughed, “Your father and Hunson go way back when Hunson was still studying in Germany.”

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows. “I beg your pardon?” her dad is friends with the CEO? How can she not know about any of this?  Simon blinked. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I don’t. please tell me,” she looked at the man in curiously. “Your uncle didn’t even tell you?”

The pink haired beauty shook her head, “I don’t think he even mentioned that my father and him are friends.”

“Interesting,” Simon tilted his head in thought. “I don’t really know that much since Hunson and I aren’t that close but he told me that he made a friend in Germany whose business is already booming. He learned a lot from him and most of it made him the successful man that he is today,” Simon beamed, “I’m quite proud of it. And now you’re here, fresh in the flesh.”

Bonnibel shifted, “I—I didn’t know. How come no one told me about this?”

Simon shrugged, “it beats me. I barely know anything since I’m away most of the time. You can ask your uncle later.”

Bonnibel blinked slowly, feeling heavy at the sudden knowledge. “Thank you for telling me,” she smiled at Simon who smiled back, “Of course.”

She will have her answers later but now, she has to worry about her boss’ visitor. She took her phone from her table and called Marceline’s number.

“ _Bonnie, what is it?”_

Bonnibel glanced at Simon after settling her gaze back to the computer screen. “You have a visitor.”

 _“Oh, who is it?”_ Marceline’s voice was dreary—probably because the amount of surprise guests that she had in the past days. “Mr. Simon Petrikov,” she glanced at Simon who beamed at the mention of his name.

“ _My glob, he’s back! tell him to wait for me!”_  she can feel the excitement gush from her boss towards her and Bonnie laughed, “Yes, I will.” She wouldn’t admit it in person but her boss sounded so excited that she wanted to see her reaction.

She hung up and shook her head at her boss’ silliness. “She seems excited,” she commented when Simon looked expectantly at her who grinned, “I haven’t seen her in a year, is why. I was busy with my job, I'm an antiquarian,” he claimed proudly, putting a hand on his chest as he bowed his head slightly.

Bonnibel nodded in understanding, “As an antiquarian you must have been to a lot of places.” She remarked, Simon relaxed on the seat, “Yes.” He bobbed his head, “I’ve been in Egypt since they found an underground burial site. They needed me there to help.”

The pink haired beauty’s eyes widened in wonderment, it would have been nice if she was also there to learn. “Wow, what did you guys find? I’m quite a fanatic of the ancient myself,” she rested her head on her palm, trying to look interested (she honestly was) and to prove her sincerity in which Simon appreciated by smiling. “There were a lot. The mummies were preserved well as if they never rotted. Do you want to see some photos?”

It was no later than a millisecond that Bonnibel stood up to settle herself next to Simon (she still gave a fair amount of space between them) as the man fished out his phone. He unlocked it and Bonnibel saw his wallpaper she gasped silently before asking, “Is Miss Betty your girlfriend?”

Simon blinked at her, “We’re engaged,” he showed his ring “Do you know her by any chance?”

The pink haired beauty eyed the silver ring and nodded, “I used to work in her company as an intern.” She said. Simon ran a hand to his hair, “That’s nice. Did you work under her or do you just know her since she owns the company?”

Bonnibel beamed in pride, “I work under her as her assistant. She was very great and she’s my role model when she won that noble prize..”

Simon chuckled, “I see. You must be something then to be able to work with her. No one was able to keep up with my Betty’s work ethics and prime in her studies. I tell you, no assistant have survived under her care.”

Bonnibel chuckled- what Simon was saying was correct. When she first entered the lab, she first saw Betty’s assistant cry because she couldn’t contain the pressure from her boss, she quit almost immediately and no one wanted to replace her. Bonnibel took up the challenge and she was the one who reigned among them all. Betty liked her to the extent that the auburn haired woman was willing to keep her as a business associate for her business degree.

“That is right.” She agreed. Simon then proceeded to show her photos of their discovery and carefully and eagerly explained what each meant and what they thought of it. He liked Bonnibel since she asked questions and told her own theories of why and how those mummies came to be through forensic science. Simon was appalled at Bonnibel’s wide knowledge and wanted to recruit her as his assistant but decided not to when he asked Bonniibel what kind of a boss Marceline is and she told her all of those  _beautiful_  things that no one ever said to Marceline.

It felt nice that someone sees right through his niece other than him even though she and Marceline only spent a little of time with each other.

The elevator opened and Bonnibel stopped talking about Alexander the Great – when Marceline emerged from it and quickly runs towards Simon who stands up to greet her.

“Simon!” Marceline embraced him tight and Simon laughed, “Hello there, Marcy,” he pulled away, “How are you?”

Bonnibel sat there in silence, observing the interaction between them. She felt like she wasn’t supposed to be there but she remained.

“I’m doing great, since when did you get back? You didn’t even call,” Marceline pulled away from the hug. Simon smirked, “I wanted to surprise you. I hope I didn’t fail,” Simon cheekily beamed at his niece who only shook her head. “When Bonnie told me that you’re here I ran quickly as fast I could.” She pointed a thumb as to where  _Bonnie_  was and Simon eyed her before grinning.

“Bonnie?”

Marceline blushed at the sudden outburst. She didn’t notice that she just called her assistant by her nickname.

“We’re friends, Si,” Marceline retaliated, “I wanted our environment to be less tense, you know how dad is. I don’t want to  be like him.”

Simon shrugged, “Sure, let’s go inside then so that  _Bonnie_  can finish her job,” Simon winked at Bonnibel who managed to laugh in embarrassment, hiding her blushing face using her hand as she covers her mouth lightly. Marceline rolled her eyes at the older man whom she started pushing inside, “Sorry about him,” she silently apologized to her intern who shook her head, smiling, “It’s okay.” Bonnibel mouthed before going back to her table.

* * *

Bonnibel’s phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and her face darkened.

Marceline opened the door to her office to ask her intern about dinner (Simon insisted to invite her over) she was halfway outside when she saw her back facing against her. She couldn’t understand what she was talking about since she was speaking in Deutsch.  Marceline knew something was wrong at how Bonnibel’s face became so  _angry._  Her voice was also lowered as if she was  _whisper-yelling_.

Marceline awkwardly cleared her throat. Bonnibel flinched, uttering a small  _danke_  before dropping the call. She shifted and turned towards her boss. “Uh—sorry for that,” she gingerly apologized. “Someone from back home called.”

Marceline blinked—she couldn’t understand a thing but she knew that something is wrong. She could feel it deep within in her. “Sure, are you okay though?” she worriedly asked her intern who tilted her head. “Of course. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

Tucking her worries away (keeping in mind that she’ll call Guy after) she smiled. “Simon and Bets wanted to invite you over for dinner. If you’d like,”

Bonnibel blinked, “Oh, I don’t want to intrude. You guys should just catch up with each other.”

“I insist, you come with us, Bonnibel.” They were busy staring at each other when the elevator opened that they didn’t notice it. The woman who spoke was wearing a black striped green turtleneck tee, tucked in a brown square pants with black heels.

“Dr. Grof,” Bonnibel breathed. Marceline laughed, “Told you, they’re quite pushy. So just come with.” The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow at her intern. “Very well then,” Bonnibel finally agreed. “It’s nearly 7,” she glanced at the clock. Marceline shrugged in return when Betty patted her shoulder before she went inside her office. Marceline sat on the couch instead. Eyeing her assistant who is now fixing her things, she took out her phone and texted Guy.

_To: Guy_

_Yo, I need you to do some digging for me._

A minute later, Guy replied.

_From: Guy_

_So I’m a mole now? Fuck you, but sure.. what is it?_

Marceline glanced at her assistant who is also on her phone.

_To: Guy_

_Sure you are. Anyways, need you to look my assistant, Bonnibel, up. if you can, dig some info about her in Germany._

_From: Guy_

_I thought you trust her? Something about you and Keila not wanting to drag her into your business?_

The raven haired woman bit her lip in thought. She was right—Bonnibel shouldn’t be a part of this but she can’t just easily trust her. Or anyone for that matter.

_To: Guy_

_Just do it. I just need to confirm things._

_From: Guy_

_Always been the slave-driver, I’m on it._

_To: Guy_

_Thanks, man._

Marceline pocketed her phone when Bonnibel sank on the couch next to her.

“Why are you not in your office?”

Marceline leaned on the seat, looking at her assistant, “Bets texted me earlier when I told her Simon’s here. Don’t want to intrude or anything since she’s gonna scold him.”

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, “Scold him of what?”

Marceline looked away for a second, grinning—“Simon hasn’t texted nor called her for a year, like the whole time he’s been away. It’s gonna be an earful, I tell you.”

Bonnibel remembered how it was working Betty Grof- the respected Pharmaceutical Doctor who smashed her way into the industry with her wit and charisma. No one was willing to work under her but Bonnibel took the challenge and she enjoyed every single second of it. She learned a lot from the doctor and because of that she wanted to be like her someday.

“Oh, back when I was at the lab, my junior interns were shitless scared of her when they saw her reprimanding a lab technician—I could’ve sworn they almost peed themselves,” Bonnibel commented. Glancing at her boss who laughed—“That must have been a nice view.”

“Yeah, it was.” The conversation died after that as Marceline kept playing with her phone while Bonnibel relaxed on the seat. A few moments later they both emerged from the office.

Betty smiled at Bonnibel. “Bonnibel, are you ready?” The pink haired woman shook her head, dutifully standing up as she did so. “Yes, ma’am, Though I still don’t want to intrude your reunion. I’ve heard from Miss Marceline that Mr. Petrikov just returned.”

“No, I insist,” Betty shook her head, “Come with us. It’d be great to know how you were able to manage our Marceline.” She spoke as if she was regarding Marceline her own child. Simon who was behind her made hand movements towards Bonnibel to just say yes.

The pink haired beauty sighed. It was for her own good. No one ever said no to Betty Grof.

“If I wouldn’t be a bother then okay, I will join you guys for dinner.” She smiled, Simon sighed in relief while Marceline grinned.

“Great!” she clasped both of her hands and turned to Simon, “WE should head out. I’ll see you guys at Twilight’s,” without saying anything and a wink directed to Marceline, they both head out and left the two younger women in silence.

“There’s no way in glob that I’d say no to Betty.” Bonnibel resumed in fixing her things while Marceline let out a breath. “Yup—that’s just her nature. Sorry for dragging you into this though. I should have known that you two were this close.”

Bonnibel tapped her fingers on the neatly placed folder on her table and reached for her bag, “It’s okay. Me and her rarely talks because we were hands-on with our experiments,” she added, Marceline stands up and followed her assistant towards the elevator. “I see. she must have liked you for the same reason that I  _do,_  huh?”

The pink haired beauty felt her heart skipped a beat. “I guess so..?” she blinked—feigning ignorance at the statement.  _Stop overthinking, Bonnibel._  She reminded herself.

“Did you bring your car?” Marceline asked her—“Yeah, I did.” She eagerly responded but Marceline stopped her when she was about to walk away. “Ride with me.” She paused, “I’m going back here anyways, and still have lots of papers to sign,”

Bonnibel smiled, “Very well then,” she wanted to avoid Marceline for the mean time to clear her mind. It made her worry how people can easily read her (they were able to tell that she has a crush on her boss) and what if Marceline knows all along and is just playing with her out of pity or boredom?

Marceline blinked--, head tilting. “Are you okay?” she stopped walking midway a couple of meters away from Bonnibel where she stood still. The pink haired woman ran a hand to her hair, “Yeah, do I not look well?” she inquired. Asking to hide away all the worries her face must have given with those thoughts alone.

Marceline stared at her for a moment before clearing her throat. “Uh, no--, just, your face was like,” she made hand gestures, “that—earlier”

Bonnibel laughed, “I don’t understand but don’t worry, I’m fine,” she shook her head at silly her boss was. “Let’s get going?”

* * *

They arrived at a buffet restaurant where a throng of tables were set with different food--, they just have to get plates to fill and return whenever they feel like it. Simon was sitting on their table when they walked towards their booth.

“Where’s Betty?” Marceline asked, settling on the seat next to the glass window giving them a perfect view of the city. Simon thumbed the buffet area, “She’s already taking her fill. How about we get ours now?”

“Sounds good to me,” Marceline stands up again, took Bonnibel’s coat off and draped it on the seat, “Are you really okay?” she asked in a whisper, leaning in close to her ear. Bonnibel gasped at the sudden closeness. “Yes, I am.” She managed to say. The raven haired woman bobbed her head, “Alright.”

Simon who was able to witness the scene sighed. “Those two are such a handful,” he commented, walking beside Bonnibel who giggled, “They sure are. And I’ve worked with them,”

Simon took two plates and gave one to Bonnibel who muttered a small thanks in return. “What are your plans after this internship?” Simon coolly asked. Bonnibel glanced at him for a second as she placed spoonfuls of salad on her plate. “I’m gonna submit my papers to The Federation and wait for the results, maybe for the mean time help managing our company,”

The older man nodded, “Ah, that’s a great plan. I’m sure Betty would support it. She’s your backer, am I right?”

“Yes,  she promised to help me.” Bonnibel smiled in appreciation. “That’s very good.” Simon hummed, “I don’t normally say this,” he stopped when they were done putting food on their plates, “But please continue to take care of Marceline. I haven’t seen her smile like that for years and since you’re a part of her life now, please continue to keep that smile of hers.”

Bonnibel just nodded. “I’m not the reason why she smiles but I’ll try to contain that.”

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “You are not the reason?”

“Yes,” the question made her confused. It felt like Simon was implying something.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head, “Are you two not dating?”

Bonnibel laughed, “No—, We are not dating. It’s funny how a lot of people assumed so,”  the older man was the one who is confused now, “But it looked like you two were dating,” he pointed a free hand, “I mean, the way that you two look at each other must have meant something.”

“How can you say so? You’ve only seen us within the confines of Marceline’s office.” She frowned—she hates how people assume things so quickly just because they’ve seen or heard it without proper evidence or proof. Plus, it would only hurt her more since it reminded her that she and her boss would just remain in that spectrum of being friends.

“That’s the point,” Simon shrugged, leading the way as they walked towards their table. “You and Marceline looked like a thing even though you are just in a one controlled environment, how much more if you two are outside?”

Flashbacks of what happened in her birthday party where Marceline gave her her coat, at her place where her boss cooked for her, or even at the park where they stood close, Marceline wrapping her arms around her as they strolled the cold night came flashing to her. She blushed, shaking her head as if it was going to fall off.

“Sorry but no, me and my boss maintain our relationship on just friendly terms. It’s just probably because she’s gay---, that’s why people who are close to her are assumed to be her girlfriend,” she reasoned. Simon hummed. “That must be why  _but_ \---,” he was cut off when they arrived at their table.

“But what?” Betty asked, raising an eyebrow at her fiancé who placed his plate on the table. “They are not a couple,” he pointed his index finger at Marceline and then to Bonnibel.

Betty tilted her head, eyes wide. “You two aren’t?!”

The raven haired woman groaned, “Oh my god,” she ran a hand to her hair, “Are they for real?!” she exasperated at the pink haired woman who laughed. “I thought of the same thing,” she faced the two, “Like what I told Mr. Petrikov, me and Miss Marceline aren’t dating. Just platonic friendship, is all.” She clarified—it felt weird that she has to be the one who says it… it kind of  _hurt_.

The olive haired woman shrugged her shoulders, “Whatever,” she said, twirling her fork on the pasta. “When are you two gonna date then?”

* * *

“I’m sorry that you have to go through that,” Marceline parked her car next to Bonnibel’s who waved her hand dismissively, “It’s okay. I’m used to Miss Betty’s aggressiveness when it comes to things. she can be really stubborn,” it was true. No matter how they defend themselves to Betty that they were just friends the other woman would still and continue to insist about them dating because she likes Bonnibel better than Dianne because she has the smarts and the  _arts_  (the arts that she was pertaining to was Bonnibel’s coca-cola shaped body)

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Bonnibel proclaimed, unbuckling her seatbelt. Marceline nodded, “Of course, drive safe, Bonnie.” She smiled at her intern who smiled back, “I will. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With one final wave, Bonnibel ducked out and went inside her car immediately because she could feel her burner phone ringing in her bag. She fished it out and answered the call as she drove out of the building.

The pink haired beauty sighed, "How is Neddy?" she asked in Deutsch, the person whose voice is deep and stern answered, "He is contained. We have another problem though,"

Bonnibel lolled her head back on the head rest of her car. "What is it?"

“Someone tried to steal information from our main intel. We were able to trace who it was.”

Bonnibel blinked. “Okay, send me the specifics and keep tabs on whoever it is.” She furrowed her eyebrows. She’s been keeping it low-key for a while now, it was peculiar on how they were able to cut through the main wall of their security with ease. But she was glad that her paranoia came through and she decided to create a 5th firewall in case something like that happens.

She parked her car in her designate parking area. She was in her uncle's manor to ask about Hunson and her father-- but before all of that, she have to secure that everything is under her control, she dished out her laptop from the back seat and opened the email she got from Ferdinand, her head of defense and security dispatch team.

“124 Woodridge Hills--,” Bonnibel read, her eyes bulged open at the identity of the man. “Guy Schmidth?”

she breathed. “Does…. Marceline know?”

 


	10. Nedmund von Beckher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy is able to dig deeper about Bonnie and everyone is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! I was able to finish this a couple of weeks ago but wasn't able to upload since my laptop cannot connect to the internet (something about the DNS server) but I was able to fix it and voila hahaha anyways, here it is. I will update either this week or next week (the next chapter is actually done) 
> 
> so here it goes.

Bonnibel wasn’t able to sleep well that night.

She was busy making a 10th firewall to tighten her security and to tuck her paranoia away.

The pink haired beauty bit her lip in thought. Why would Guy hack his way into their Intel? Is this part of their _contingency issue?_ If so, what is her boss planning to do? Her _business_ in Germany does not interfere with whatever it is that she is doing in Ooo.

She leaned on her seat, resting her body on the back of the chair. What is _Marceline_ up to?

As if she was summoning her boss, the raven haired woman emerged from her office. “Bonnie,” she called her. Bonnibel sat up straight, “Yes?”

Her boss walked towards her and sat on the little space left on her table, “My band will have a reunion gig next month, I would just like to ask if you want to come so that I can reserve a seat for you?” Marceline’s eyes and smile were expectant. Bonnibel wanted to drown in her emerald coloured eyes-, but she made a promise to herself that she would not let her feelings interfere with her work anymore. Especially what happened last night.

“Of course,” Bonnibel gave her a half-smile, “I’ve always wanted to see you more in your nature,” she made a rock and roll sign with her right hand. Marceline laughed, “Great then,” she winked before standing up straight. “I’ll give you the tix once I got ‘em,” she waved at her before going back to her office.

When the door in Marceline’s office clicked shut, she sighed. Bonnibel can’t trust her boss now.

There must be a reason why she was invited for this--, is Hunson involved? Is that why he decided to put her in Marceline’s department to observe her and her affiliation to the _organization?_

She shook her head. Marceline’s father is out of the equation since she asked her uncle about it last night.

_Uncle Gumbald was in his study when Bonnibel knocked on the door and ducked inside. He wasn’t expecting her due to the immediate shock---, his face contorted into when she went inside and from what he said. “Bonnibel, dear, I wasn’t expecting this sudden visit,” he stands up from his chair and walked towards her to hug her briefly before ushering her to a couch._

_“Yes, I’ve come here to ask questions.” She curtly replied to her uncle who sat on the couch across hers._

_The older von Beckher blinked. “Sure, may I be of help to ease your curiosity?”_

_She decided to cut to the chase. “I met with Miss Marceline’s uncle today. He told me about my dad and Mr. Hunson’s relationship but he didn’t know much more other than them being friends back in Frankfurt. He did tell me that you can elaborate more of this relationship.”_

_“Ah,” her uncle bobbed his head, crossing his leg of the other. “My brother and I made a deal.” His face turned serious, “Julius wanted to keep it as a secret between him and Hunson--, they were very good friends, you see. Back when Hunson was in Germany for his studies, he stumbled upon our company and applied there. He and your father became quick friends--, they were so close that I thought they were queer,” he paused when he saw Bonnibel flinch but decided to continue with a reassuring smile, “But they weren’t clearly,” he shrugged as if he was stating the obvious, “they were just close since Hunson wanted to learn more about your father’s business techniques and how he was able to build an entire empire in just a year. It was a silly promise between drunken gentlemen but I was there to witness the whole entirety of it. The reason your father wanted you to work there is for you to learn from Hunson regarding business since Hunson’s style is mostly based from your father’s.” he ended his statement with a sigh, “I don’t know the reason why Hunson decided to place you in his daughter’s care instead of his but I trust in him.”_

_Bonnibel nodded in understanding. “Why would my father make you promise to not tell me about it then?”_

_“Your father is very peculiar about his reasoning. You of all people should know that already, Bonnibel.”_

_The pink haired beauty tilted her head, “How come you’re telling me this now?”_

_“You asked for it.” He rolled his eyes, “Also, it’s not that important anyways.”_

_Bonnibel blew out a breath, “Very well then. Thank you for entertaining my presence,” she was about to stand up when her uncle asked her, “How is Neddy? Is your organization going well?”_

_“Yes,” she breathed, “Neddy was able to escape again but he’s contained now.”_

_Gumbald frowned, “You need to let him go, Bonnibel. Glob knows what will happen to him if he’s isolated for the rest of his life.” His voice was of concern now. Bonnibel wanted to laugh in his face at his hypocrisy. He must have forgotten that her brother is suffering now because of his incapacity._

_“I am capable of this, uncle. Don’t worry. I’ve got this under control.” She stands up and walked out, not sparing a glance at her frowning uncle behind her._

Bonnibel stretched her limbs as she stands up. She was just done with her workload for today and glanced at the clock on her far right. _4:23 PM_ it read.

Her phone vibrated and she fished it from her table.

_From: Jen_

_YOOOOOOO WHERE HAVE U BEEN? WE MISS YOU. HANGOUT SOON._

The heiress from a multi-million company typed a reply when she received a text from her cousin.

_From: Gumball von Beckher_

_Just arrived in Ooo._

She sighed in relief, _finally._ Bonnibel replied to Jen first telling her that she can’t since her cousin, Fredrick, is in town.

_To: Gumball von Beckher_

_Thank the globs, where should we meet, G?_

Bonnibel placed her phone on her table before walking towards her boss’ office. She knocked and went inside when she heard a faint _come in_.

She ducked in and saw her boss on her mahogany table, busying herself with her laptop. “What is it?”

“It’s 4:30 now--, do you need anything else?” her time-out from the office is 4:45, meaning, she has still a few minutes to spare. Her boss glanced at her, stopping her in whatever it is that she’s working with. “Uh, I don’t have anything in mind. You can go now if you’re done,”

Bonnibel beamed, “Very well then. I’m already finished with my work for today; please see to it that I made no errors and such. If errors occur, please let me know. I’ll deal with it right away,” she curtly said to her boss who blinked at her courteousness.

“Right,” Marceline’s face was in faze, “I’ll let you know. Take care, Bonnie.” Blinking the sudden away shock away, her boss smiled at her.

Bonnibel knew that it was just out of formality. Bonnibel von Beckher doesn’t make any mistakes. She was sure as hell and proud of that, _really_.

“I will. Please don’t overwork yourself, Marceline. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grinned at her boss and ducked outside the office. She closed her eyes when she shut the door. Bonnibel doesn’t make any mistakes but she still have to control her palpating heart whenever her boss is around.

* * *

 

“Thanks for meeting me, G.” she hugged her cousin/lawyer who grinned at her. They were just the same age and height but they took up different paths in life. Fredrick or who is also known as Gumball (she doesn’t know it either why their nicknames are related to candies and pastries) is Bonnibel’s only close relative next to her younger brother, Neddy.

“Is this still about your contract?” he raised an eyebrow at his cousin who bobbed her head as a response.

 “It’s just weird you know,” she quickly started to the point, “I was so bent on working at the lab as a business associate but then the morning after I already signed a contract working in Nightos, it’s as if I was drugged or something to make me sign it.” She sighed in devastation. She doesn’t have a clue what happened to her that night. Her mind was groggy. There were bits of her remembering that she signed a contract offered to her by the CEO with her uncle sitting beside her.

“It is,” Gumball made a face, “I know that you’re really stubborn so there’s no question on that.” He teased and Bonnibel rolled her eyes, “There’s something fishy about this whole ordeal but I couldn’t point it out.”

Gumball frowned, “Your uncle must have been planning something--, or there must be a special reason why the CEO is interested in you.”

Bonnibel told him about her father and Hunson’s _friendship_. The pink haired man furrowed his bushy eyebrows, “If that’s the case then there’s nothing wrong with it. You’re just confused as to how they were able to change your mind to work at Nightos, correct?”

“Yes, I can’t order a drug test now since it’s been months since the party, the drug must have been filtered already by their bodies. Also, it would be suspicious and we have lots of guests who are from influential families and such, if they knew that the drinks were _possibly_ rigged then it would affect our relationship with them,” she sighed in frustration. “I just don’t understand how the hell it happened? All that I could remember was signing and then I blacked out, woke up in my bed with a contract legibly signed by me the next morning.”

“But did you test yourself? Gumball asked, his other brow was raised.

The pink haired beauty frowned, “I did. I tested negative on any drugs.”

Fredrick leaned on his chair, visibly stressed about his cousin’s situation.

Bonnibel didn’t tell anyone about this ordeal because they might think that she’s stupid for doing so. But Gumball of all people understands her the most. When they were still children, a lot of people thought that they were twins or siblings because of their uncanny similarities in terms of clothing and personality. Gumball is her confidante and her other half (not romantically though LOL)

They both sat together in silence enjoying their tea and biscuits when Bonnibel spoke. “Ferdinand told me that you’re here as my legal counsel, what _really_ happened?”

This time, Gumball’s soft features hardened at the question. “Neddy broke out again, right?” Bonnibel bobbed her head at the mention of her younger brother. “He was able to manipulate the minds of the guards surrounding him using _reverse psychology_ \--, he’s currently in complete isolation. He was searching for you, Bonnie. And he also wants to kill your uncle which posts a hazard in your extended family,” he shrugged, “I couldn’t blame him though; your uncle was an _asshole_ for doing such thing to him.”

Bonnibel sighed, “We’ve been communicating for at least twice or once a week but that’s just it. Neddy is a special case and I can’t just let him go like a normal civilian. You know his condition, G. I may be breaking some human rights here but I trust in you that you will do everything in your power to keep things in lieu.”

“I know that B, but he’s just getting smarter each time he plans to escape. Especially now that you ordered your men to never talk to him or even get close within close proximity. Further isolation would lead to more _dangers_ ,”

Bonnibel sighed. “Why does he have to be a homicidal maniac, G? We’re pretty normal in this family, why can’t he be too?”

Gumball tapped his fingers on the table. “You are the only one who is resistant to his charm and manipulation, B, you should be there with him. Talk him out of it.”

“I tried that, Gumball. He’s a lost cause. I can’t talk him out of it anymore especially when he’s holding a grudge against uncle.” She reasoned to her cousin who frowned.

“You should contain him more now. You know that no matter how I defend this case if anyone finds out it would also make me lose my license. This is illegal, Bonnibel. This _organization_ of yours should be dealt with accordingly.”

Gumball had been telling her this for ages yet he still chose to stay by her side. She didn’t question why--, she highly respects her cousin’s unwavering loyalty to her.

“I know. By the time my brother is _stable_ , I promise to put an end to the organization once and for all. Either way, we also have another problem, right?”

Her cousin nodded. “Someone infiltrated the company Intel last night. We did an investigation and we found out that this man is a friend of your boss--, is it possible that they’re onto us?”

“I believe so. We perfectly camouflaged the organization as a simply pastry shop. I don’t think that someone would hack into a pastry shop’s website, G.”

Gumball sighed, “I don’t see any reason why Nightosphere would be interested in this since this is outside of the country. They’re only affiliated with Ooo and the Swiss,” he puts his chin on his palm, “Also, they shouldn’t know that you are the head of the pastry shop or organization since you’re not using your real name there.”

Bonnibel ran a hand to her hair, “That’s why I believe that they’re onto us. I don’t really know what she’s planning but I will figure it out before my internship with her expires.” The pink haired beauty only has 3 _months_ left. Gumball cocked his head to the side, “Were you able to hack into their intels?”

“I will try to infiltrate but right now I’m busy securing ours. I told Ferdinand to tighten the security and make sure to catch the _mole_ before it could dig any further. Someone must have told Guy Schmidt about our business if he was able to identify our cover and hack into our 1 st firewall.”

The older (4 months older) von Beckher clicked his tongue, “So, are you and your boss enemies now or what?”

“I don’t really consider her as my enemy… she must have been just curious about me since I rarely talk about myself—the person that she told to look things up regarding mine must have dug something he shouldn’t have. Let’s just hope that this will be dealt with immediately.”

Fredrick drank his tea, “I hope so.” He took out his briefcase which was on the side and took a black folder which contained a couple of stapled papers. “Here are the reports regarding your brother,” Bonnibel smiled in appreciation as she received it. “And the database of the hacking and Guy Schmidt’s computer data,” the pink haired man fished out a flash drive from the pocket of his blazer which Bonnibel took.

“Thanks for making your way here, G. I really appreciate it.” She smiled genuinely at her cousin who nodded, “Just make sure to clean your mess once it’s done, B.”

* * *

 

Bonnibel opened her other laptop which was contained in a thick black briefcase. She wore the headphones connected to it and clicked call which directly connected her to the other side of the world where her younger brother was.

Nedmund von Beckher is Bonnibel’s younger brother and only sibling. Among them, he was the most clever and smarter than Bonnibel.

An era-defining _genius_.  

He was incarcerated at the age of seven when he was able to manipulate two students to fight each other. One died because of that.

He was sent to _juvie_ but instead of him being changed, within the span of three days he was able to control the whole system and area making it his own castle of chaos. Bonnibel took action of it and they learned that his sister was the only one he would listen to because he thought of her as his equal half in terms of knowledge.

Neddy was considered as a threat to the society when his IQ reached 400, making him the smartest man on Earth. Bonnie used her smarts into Science and Technology but Neddy was focused on the sole destruction of everything that he sees--, it was evident when he set their house and factory on fire at the same time by using his advanced knowledge on Physics and Chemistry.

Bonnibel had no choice but to completely isolate her brother from the _society_. She told her parents that he died from the fire (using her smarts and manipulation skills, she was able to fake documents and pieces of fake evidences were easy to obtain because of that) and with the help of her uncle; she was able to create _The Organization_. It was a company dedicated to decipher criminal minds and to study their behavioural pattern whenever they want to kill or do crimes. Bonnibel was only 16 when she was able to establish it. She asked her uncle to help her since he was visibly worried that Nedmund might ruin the family's image in terms of business and politics. Since at that time, he was still a rising politician.

Nedmund knows about all of this and decided to stay in the facility not because he wanted to contain himself but to learn more about the other criminals who are with him. When Bonnibel left the country, Neddy was devastated, trying to escape and follow his sister especially that he have heard from the guards that her uncle Gumbald is with her.

The reason that he doesn’t like their uncle is because he was the one who pursued the physical torture--, he wanted Neddy to _conjure_ to the pain and suffering he inflicted to the people whom he have manipulated, let it be emotionally or psychologically.

When Bonnibel heard of this, she immediately went back to Germany and talked to her brother, calming him down and telling him that no one would hurt him anymore because he almost wreaked havoc to the facility.

The pink haired beauty was glad that she still have that control over her brother or god knows what would happen if a super genius like him would be out and killing people using his smarts. Her brother is the smartest person that she’d known, _way_  more intelligent than her and she was afraid that something would happen to the people around her due to her brother’s obsession with her.

This led to her major in college and is currently formulating a serum or pill that would inhibit her brother’s genius—but she hasn’t perfected it yet and all that she was doing to make him use less of his brain was to make him tired all the time by the injection of various drugs. The other patients in the facilities were tested using her prototype drug but to no avail, it just led to failure. (the patients in her facility were criminals that were kidnapped and were being used against their will)

The static on her computer screen was gone, replaced with the face of her younger brother. His face had changed, he’d grown a stubble beard on his chin, and his eyes were glimmering as always with the hue of cerulean just like Bonnibel’s.

“Sis, good of you to call,” he commented, beaming at the presence of his sister. “Hello, Neddy,” she smiled back, “How are you? Things had been busy over here. I hope that you’re doing fine.”

“Yes, just getting the hang of these drugs these people have been injecting me. Sis, you can’t really make me _dumb_.”

Bonnibel sighed. “It’s for the better, Neddy. I promise.”

“You’ve been promising me things for the past 7 years. I wonder how long it would last?” she saw him smirk at her.

The older woman closed her eyes. “Just behave, Neddy. I’m keeping tabs on uncle. Don’t worry.”

They were silent for a moment, Neddy just stared at his sister finding any anomalies but when he found none, he grinned. “Very well then, I’m getting dizzy, sis. I need to sleep now.”

“Right, good night, Ned,”

“Good night, Bon.”

* * *

 

Marceline and Keila were in an old abandoned convenience store where they decided to remodel it and made it as their secret hideout—, they were waiting for Guy at the moment. Bongo, Marceline’s cousin slouched at the couch.

“Marcy, why are we here?” he asked out of boredom. The raven haired woman bit her lip in thought, sitting on the beanbag as she played with her bass guitar. “Guy found out something and since things have gotten more serious, I want your cooperation on this one.”

As if on cue, Guy ducked inside, sporting a new hairstyle. His hair on the sides has been cut off and the remaining hair on his middle up to his nape of his neck was tied into a bun.

“We’ve been _compromised_ ,” he blurted immediately, sitting next to Bongo as he took his laptop from his bag. Bongo whistled, “Is that why you changed your hairstyle? Because that’s not clearly gonna work,” he commented.

 Guy blushed in embarrassment but glared at him instead of saying anything. “I asked around and found out from a woman who’s close to the von Beckhers in Germany that at the age of 14, Bonnibel’s former house and one of their factories simultaneously exploded. Her brother died along with it but there’s more,” he paused to look at each one of them who remained silent.

“This brother of hers is diagnosed as a homicidal maniac--, he was smart just like his sister but used this on the wrong path, he manipulated his two friends into fighting making one of them die.” He paused again to show the police file that he was able to hack and Marceline accepted his laptop, skimming every last information.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Keila who was next to Marceline remarked, “But he’s dead now, right?”

Guy shook his head. “Yes, I guess--. But all the information containing the cause of the fire of both their house and factory were never disclosed. I found no police files about it or anything—it felt like it didn’t happen. No one knows how many casualties there were but there are rumours that it ranged up to 500-1000 because the factory that was burned by the fire due to the explosion was their main one.”

Bongo furrowed his eyebrows, “Why are we compromised though?”

Guy leaned out to get his laptop from Marceline and searched a pastry shop named _K_ _östlich Geb_ _ӓck._ “My informant told me that this pastry shop is a camouflage of an illegal medical group which specializes in making _dum-dum_ juice. This type of juice makes you dumb. I don’t know the complete chemistry and component of it but that was just it.”

He opened a browser and started typing codes and data, “I tried hacking into it but I can’t. I was able to break down their first wall but--- _oh shit_ ,” he stopped typing, his eyes were wide open. “Last time I checked there were only 5 firewalls,”

Bongo blinked, “they’ve doubled it up now.” He breathed.

Keila shook her head, “You know that we shouldn’t dig into others business, right? How the hell does this pastry shop connect to Bonnibel then?”

“There is a possibility that Bonnibel owns the organization underneath this _shitty_ excuse of a pastry shop.” Guy explained as if it was the most obvious thing, “I found a death certificate about her brother but when my men went to the cemetery the whole place was empty. Bonnibel must have built this so that she can experiment with her brother’s genius. I’ve heard that the government is using him for his brains—he was able to predict at least 2 terrorist attacks just by using Twitter and Facebook,”

Keila blinked, “No _fucking_ way,” she silently gasped.

“I mean, Bonnibel’s a genius herself. It must be in their family,”

Bongo glanced at Marceline who remained silent the whole time.

“What’s the plan now, Marce?”

Marceline closed her eyes, deep in thought. How can Bonnibel do these things? She knew she was a genius but she hadn’t thought that it would come to this extent. Plus, there were no concrete evidence about what Guy has been telling them. But she just couldn’t trust her especially what she witnessed yesterday in her office where Bonnibel was talking on the phone with an angry tone and in a language she couldn’t understand.

“You’re right,” she faced Guy who raised an eyebrow, “We’ve been compromised. With Germany’s advanced technology, they must have known it was you and since Bonnibel have met you, they could easily track it down to me.” She regarded, “As of now, let’s just _lay low._ We shouldn’t assume that Bonnie is involved in any of these things without any proper and concrete evidence. Yes, we have proof that this pastry shop is shady as _golb_ but there’s no evidence on how Bonnie is connected to them. She has a brother who is presumed dead but what if his body was just moved to another place?” she asked them who remained silent.

“We can’t quickly assume these things. I’ve been with her for the past _three_ months and I think that she’s not the person that you guys think that she is. She’s sketchy but let’s just maintain it at that. We shouldn’t get involved with things that are happening _outside_ the country. Let’s focus more on Route 88 and the mayor’s weird advances in terms of business.”

They bobbed their heads in affirmation. It was her fault for looking up her assistant--, Guy was obviously _digging_ his _grave_ if he searched further. It is a problem now that his attention is now on Bonnibel.

“Guy, I want you to throw that laptop of yours, encrypt all the data that you’ve gained in a safe space and give it to me. You are _not_ allowed nor anyone of you in that matter to contain a copy. There should only be one of it.” Her face turned serious as she eyed each one of them. 

“I’ll deal with Bonnibel. As for the mean time, I want you guys to help me find more info regarding the disappearance of the papers of our immigrants and the mayor's plan to build a city. We have to stop that.”

Guy cleared his throat, “We’re not gonna do anything with this assistant of yours? She could be ,”

Marceline shook her head. “No, she isn’t. Whatever her business is--, it doesn’t interfere with our job. She’s clueless about Route 88 and her uncle’s activity and it should just remain as that not unless she’s informed. If so, we will still stay away from her. Let her do her thing if she wants to stop it or not. She’s not causing us or anyone harm. We will deal with her once she interferes,” she said matter-of-factly, eyeing Guy most of the time with her statement.

“You’re right. But can I do my own investigation about her?” _trouble_

Keila ran a hand to her fuzzy hair, “For what, Guy? She’s not part of this. We don’t care if she’s some sort of an illegal thug there in Germany. We’re mostly concerned in what’s happening _in_ this country, Guy, goodness.” She scowled at him. Guy just frowned, visibly annoyed at how no one understands him.

“No. You can’t. I only asked you to look her up and you did your job. We can’t waste any time on her anymore. I’ve concluded based on the files that you sent me that she’s no threat. So there’s that, let’s focus more on the matters at hand, Guy,” Marceline stands up and placed her hand on Guy’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to prove her point.

Guy sadly bobbed his head. “I understand.”


	11. You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline discovers something--- foreign.

Chapter XI

Marceline ducked inside the coffee shop in front of their building. The barista beamed when he saw her. “Here’s your order,” he handed the drink to the raven haired woman who chuckled, “Thanks Tiff,” she gave her card and Tiffany swiped it at the counter machine. “It’s very rare of you now to visit. I guess work has been hectic?” he asked, handing her card back at Marceline who nodded.

“Yup, Thanks for this.” she took a step back and raised her cup. Tiffany waved at her, “Anytime, Marcy. Just hit me up and I’ll have one prepared for you.” he winked at Marceline who waved back and then ducked out, entering the building with a few nods and simple greeting of formalities from the employees. She silently went inside the elevator and silently sipped her drink. It was still early but she has to be. She needs to talk to Bonnie.

By the time the elevator stopped on her floor, Bonnibel was halfway undressing her coat.

The pink haired beauty blinked. “Good.. morning,” she greeted, surprised at how early her boss was. She continued undressing her coat revealing a silk, maroon coloured, button up that’s been tucked to her black rayon pants. Her long hair running to her back as she placed her coat on the back of her chair.

“Yeah, good morning,” she greeted back. Unable to speak for a moment when she saw how _hot_ her assistant looked. Marceline would be so  _fucking_ blind if she can't appreciate the beauty of the goddess in front of her. Shaking away those thoughts, she cleared her throat. “Bonnie, can you come with me after work? This isn’t actually work-related but you’re the only one that I can drag with. Since Keila and the others are busy with their own personal appointments.” She gingerly rubbed the back of her neck, taking a sit on the couch.

Bonnibel nodded, she was on the small kitchen at the farthest right of the office. A marble table was perched on the wall just below her waist with different types of tea and coffee, on the other side was the heater which was now fully warm. The pink haired woman opened the cupboard to make her own coffee. “I guess I can come with you. I don’t have any plans anyway,” she continued making her drink while Marceline played with the rims of her cup. “Great, I’ll treat you to dinner for this.”

Bonnibel was about to insist (she’s done making her coffee) but Marceline was now gone and the next thing that she heard was the office door closing.

* * *

“So--, what do you usually give out to weddings?” Marceline asked, tucking her hands in her pants. Bonnibel glanced at her boss. “How about Crystal Decanters?” Marceline bobbed her head. The raven haired woman bobbed her head, taking the suggestion into consideration when they stopped in front of a music store.

“Me and Marshall used to frequent here when we were in high school,” she pointed her thumb at the store. Bonnibel stilled in understanding, “Is this about your brother’s wedding?” she asked, intently looking at her boss who smiled. “Yup, he’s getting married this weekend. Just wanted to be a nice friend and sister, hoping to find them the perfect gift.”

“Is your brother the same as you? I mean, is he musical too?”

Marceline slowly nodded, “Yeah,” she answered. Bonnibel then took her boss’ wrist, “How about we give him something related to music then?” the raven haired woman laughed before walking away from the store. Glancing at her assistant who pouted at her. “Have I said something funny?”

“No,” Marceline opined, “Just—Marshall stopped playing music a long time ago.” She retained her smile throughout the walk until they stopped outside a stall that sells kitchen wares. The pink haired beauty was curious on how why he stopped playing music. It seems that both of them stopped for _different_ reasons.

“If you’re curious as to how, you may ask,” Marceline winked, opening the door for her. Bonnibel bit her lip, muttering a small _thanks_ before ducking in first. They circled the isles silently, giving each other opinions if it’s okay or not—Marceline didn’t buy anything in the end and decided to eat at a Mexican restaurant just in front of the store.

Marceline sat in front of her employee who was busy reading the menu, she smiled at how gorgeous she looked with those cerulean doe eyes, or how she would bite her lip when she’s deep in thought. She cleared her throat at the loads of unwanted thoughts towards her assistant, shaking those away. Guy’s findings regarding her shouldn’t be ignored just because she’s pretty and smart. Those deeming qualities of a woman were just the superficial part of her. But there’s a part of her that keeps on saying that she can’t believe what Guy had told her despite her trust towards him. How can someone like her run an illegal organization? _Crazy_ , right?

“Is something the matter?” Bonnibel asked, eyes landing on hers. Marceline blinked, smiling a little. “No, just wondering how cute you looked. Let me guess, you don’t know what to order?” she asked, grinning in the process at the flustered woman before her. Bonnibel raised her menu to hide her face.

 _Really_ , it’s nice how she could get her hyped up over something so trivial. Marceline _likes_ it.

“I’m not just fond of exotic food, is all.” She muttered, glaring at her boss before she continues to read the menu, blowing air on her cheek making it swell. “I’ll have the chicken burrito,”

Marceline chuckled, calling the attention of the waiter for their orders and after that they succumbed to silence.

She then rested her hand on her palm while Bonnibel is busying herself with her phone. “You’re not gonna ask?”

The pink haired beauty glanced at her boss. “I’m curious but if you don’t want to talk about it then it’s fine. It does not concern me anyway,” she half-shrugged. Landing her phone on the table before making eye-contact with her boss. Marceline breathed. “Well, since you’re curious, I’m gonna tell you. You’re my assistant--, you have to know.” She leaned on the chair, tapping the table with her fingers.

“My mother used to be an opera singer turned playwright--, in case you might not know, Nightosphere Group of Companies started on the music business,” she paused when Bonnibel nodded her head, “When my mother died a couple of years ago, Marshall stopped playing. And that was just it. The music in our lives stopped. Dad started to focus our business into technology since he doesn’t want to be reminded of mom and Marshall _just_ stopped. I was the one who continued pursuing music but you know, I eventually stopped too.” She explained. It was weird talking about her mom. It was a first this year that the topic about her came up.

“I’m sorry about that,” Bonnibel frowned. “I know how hard it is when you lose a loved one but everything really shouldn’t stop because of that,” she smiled, patting her boss’ hand which was on the table.

At that moment, Marceline doesn’t know why her heart skipped a beat. She’s been feeling those little _skips_ these past few days and it was only because Bonnibel would say something or do something cute and she just can’t control herself and say something stupid or flirty towards her. She was quite thankful that Bonnibel didn’t take it the wrong way or it would have been weird and awkward.

She’s always been fond of inter-office romances but Marceline just thought that she doesn’t deserve someone like Bonnibel no matter how highly she thinks of herself. Bonnibel is just _too_ perfect for her to be stained by someone like her.

“I know but Marshall is a man of his words. I’m sure that he’ll sing again—maybe in his wedding he’s planning a surprise,” she grinned, showing her full set of teeth at her assistant who smiled back, “Yes, probably. So, do you also have plans in getting married?”

Marceline chuckled, “Not really. I mean, you didn’t even ask me out yet,” she winked, Bonnibel rolled her eyes. “If you make a joke like that one more time I swear to god, I’m gonna----,”

“Hello, your orders are--,” the raven haired woman thanked the gods for their waiter. She didn’t want to hear what Bonnibel has to say. She just enjoyed watching her make faces as she tasted her food.

She _loves_ it.

* * *

 

“Is Marceline here? Her door’s locked,” was all the gentleman in the room asked before trying to open the door again.

Bonnibel stood.

The man was the exact replica of her boss except for the height (he was obviously taller) and stature. He was wearing a white button up with denim jeans and black sneakers, a plaid polo was tied on his waist, his hair on a complete disarray that crawls to the nape of his neck.

His eyes were a different colour of Marceline’s emeralds; his eyes were grey, just like their father’s.

“She will be here in a minute.” She curtly said, ushering him to the couch, the man shrugged. “I’m Marshall Lee by the way, if it’s not obvious, I’m her twin brother,” he obliged, sitting on the couch. Bonnibel bobbed her head, “I have been told about you, I am Bonnibel, Miss Marceline’s current assistant.” She introduced herself with a smile before going back to her seat.

A while later, Marceline emerged from the elevator to glare at her brother, “Why are you here?” she groaned when she saw him. Bonnibel texted her that her brother is currently in the office (she couldn’t call her because she knew that she’s in a meeting) Marshall Lee winked. “You don’t miss me? I’m gonna be married and be away from you and dad,” he stands up to hug her and leaned out.

Marceline pushed him away from her, “What do you want? You should have just called, we could meet somewhere,” she turned to her assistant to give her a folder. “These are the files that I want to recheck, these are from last year. Do you mind retrieving them for me?” she asked her softly, Bonnibel nodded. “Of course, it might take me awhile though. I don’t know anything about file retrievals.” She told her.

Marceline nodded, “Right,” she walked towards her table and now was on Bonnibel’s side. She took the mouse and the raven haired woman could feel her brother _sending_ suggestive glances towards them. She scowled at him for a moment before focusing on the task at hand, “You open this,” she clicked a browser, “And type my username and password,” she typed, “And voila, just use the search engine and you’re good to go.” their close proximity was felt by her when she nudged Bonnibel’s boob.

Marceline quickly leaned out and cleared her throat nervously, “Let’s get you inside and discuss what you want,” she eyed her brother who has clearly seen the whole event. “Sure,” he grinned deviously at her. Marceline just had to kick him on his behind which Marshall swiftly dodged.

Bonnibel looked weirdly at the two. Marceline blushed in embarrassment when she saw her assistant and quickly went inside the room, dragging her brother behind her.

When she locked the door-, Marshall Lee was now on her office chair, swiveling.

“She’s cute,” he placed his foot on the table, Marceline rolled her eyes. “Whatever, what do you want?” she walked towards him and took his foot, she sat on the table, facing her brother. Marshall Lee shrugged, “Is it wrong to visit you now?” the older Abadeer raised an eyebrow, “Yes, it’s always been wrong. It’s either something bad happened or you want something from me,” she made her point clear by flicking a finger on her brother’s forehead who grimaced at the pain.

“Geez,” he closed his eyes, rubbing the pain on his temple, “I came here to ask you something.”

Marceline grinned, “Told you, I’m right,” Marshall Lee just waved at her dismissively. “Sure, you are. Seriously though, I ask you this since I will only be doing this for four occasions in my life.”

The raven haired woman stiffened when her brother’s face turned blank, “First one will be in my wedding, second one will be YOUR wedding, third one will be my daughter’s 18th birthday, and the fourth one, god forbid to happen soon, will be dad’s funeral.” He mellowed, frowning.

Marceline blinked. “What the _hell_ are you talking about, Marshall?” she asked, expression stern towards her brother who grinned. “I’m gonna sing for those occasions, Marceline. And I want you to do it with me.”

The raven haired woman beamed, “Really? Wow,” she breathed, hugging her brother who hugged back. “Music has always been mom’s forte. When she died, a part of me died, too.” He started, Marceline pulled away from the hug and sat on the table again, “It’s still painful to sing but I realized that mom’s legacy to us is her music, might as well do it on events that are important, right?”

Marceline bobbed her head, settling a hand on her brother’s right shoulder. “Yes. I’m glad that you want to sing again, Marshall. I know that it’s really hard in your part especially when you’re the closest to mom,” she sighed, “But let’s not forget her. She means a lot to us and you know, when I sing,” she pauses to smile fondly, “It feels like mom is there with me. I feel her presence whenever I sing, feeling is _ethereal_ , man,” the hand that was on her brother’s shoulder then landed on her brother’s head, patting it, “So, what song should we sing?”

Marshall beamed, “Remember the song that you wrote few years back? the one titled as ‘You’re my world’?”

Marceline frowned. That song was meant for Fionna. It was the first song that she wrote when she and Fionna broke up. It was unfinished and she sometimes gives Marshall her unfinished songs for him to give conclusions. “Yeah, but that’s a sad song, though,”

“Duh,” he rolled his eyes, “But I changed some of the lyrics and tempo, I added some rap parts and modified the chorus to make it a happy song,” he grinned, taking out his phone to show her the music sheet containing the lyrics. Marceline carefully skimmed and read each part.

“Are you really sure that you want to play this one?”

Marshall Lee smirked. “100% positive, sis.”

* * *

 

Bonnibel sighed. She glanced at the clock on her computer and it was already 2:13 PM. She hasn’t have her lunch yet since it was the submission of quarterly reports. Bonnibel was halfway finished when the telephone rang.

“ _This is Marie from the President’s office. Is Miss Marceline around?”_ was she heard first before she could say her dialogue. “Yes, she’s in her office at the moment but is not taking any calls right now, what may we be of service?”

There was a pause. “ _Please tell her that the president wants to see her now.”_

Bonnibel blinked. “I will.”

The call was immediately hung up and she gritted her teeth. Just because she’s in the president’s office doesn’t mean she can just do that to her or anyone for that matter. Does that girl ever heard of etiquttes?!

Bonnibel sighed, relaxing herself and thinking that getting mad would only get her nowhere. With one final sigh, she stands up, and knocked on her boss’ door. Marceline opened it for her, tilting her head at her assistant who looked pissed.

“What is it?”she asked her, she was about to leave for lunch. Bonnibel took a step back and heaved a breath. “The president’s office called wanting to see you now.”

Marceline raised both of her eyebrows. “Did they tell you what is it about?”

Bonnie shook her head. “No.” Marceline bobbed her head. “Very well then, you’re going with me.”

The pink haired beauty raised an eyebrow, “Of course.. but what about your meeting with the publishing company?”

Marceline shrugged. “Cancel them. Dad knows my meetings and if he wants to see me now then I guess all scheduled appointments are officially cancelled.” Marceline smiled when Bonnibel nodded in understanding. “Are we going to go  _like_ right now?”

“Yup,” Marceline swiftly answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-

* * *

 

The CEO is very peculiar. _Indeed_ he was. They were greeted by his assistant (Bonnibel wanted to scowl at her) and when they entered his office, there was a music from the 80s playing. Bonnibel knew this song because her father loved playing it.

“Oh god,” Marceline groaned, settling herself on the leather couch. Bonnibel silently followed. “Dad loves this song so much,” she frowned. The pink haired beauty bobbed her head, “It must be his thing, huh?” she gingerly smiled at her boss who shook her head. “I guess so. It’s like his _anthem_ as he calls it,” she added quotation marks, “Which really, it’s just one of his attempts to look cool.”

The music continued playing in the background (Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears)

The pink haired beauty couldn’t help but antagonize  how big the office space was but it only contained a glass table, office chair, one L-shaped leather couch, a few plants on the side—but the view was a killer though, since the office was in the 150th floor, it gave them the perfect view of the whole city since the walls were made out of glass.

“There goes my little monster,” Hunson appeared from another door which was on the farthest left. Bonnibel blinked at that, she didn’t notice that one.

Marceline rolled her eyes, “What do you want, dad?  Me and Bonnie here are busy,” she stands up to hug him but sat down immediately after pushing him away from the _tight_ embrace. Hunson eyed Bonnibel as he raised both of his eyebrows.

“ _Bonnie_?”

Marceline groaned again. “Yes, dad--, we decided to call each other informally to lessen the tension. I work that way,” she boredly explained as Hunson bobbed his head in understanding. Sitting on a couch in front of them, “Very well then--, I don’t really care how you two interact or whatever it is that you both have--,” he winked at Marceline who Bonnie swore blushed crimson.

“What the hell are you talk---“ Marceline was about to curse at her dad for his embarrassing suggestions when Hunson cut her off, “So, _Bonnie_ ,” he cheekily called her, “How is it working with Marceline? I hope she’s not causing you problems,” he smiled at her. Bonnibel awkwardly cleared her throat. Hunson was _so_ different back when she first saw him.

“No, _Marcy,”_ she eyed her boss teasingly who looked at her wide eyed, “Is a great boss. Not only I have a great working environment but I was also able to gain friends along the way and experience things that I never had the luxury of having with the help of your daughter’s company.”

She saw how Hunson beamed at what she said, “That’s really great to hear,” he eyed his daughter,” _Marcy”_ he copied the same tone Bonnibel used, “ _Bonnie_ likes working with you. How grand is that?”

Marceline rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at how they were ganging up on her. “Whatever,” she sighed, “What do you want, dad?”

Hunson’s face became serious but still has that teasing smile as he leaned on his chair. “Bonnie’s uncle called me this morning, asking to tell her more about Julius and I,” he regarded Bonnibel as he glanced at her, “And I want you here to know it too since you two are working together and this might strengthen your bond as _friends,_ ” he winked again but this time it was to Bonnibel who croaked in embarrassment.

“Dad!” Marceline hissed at her father who laughed. “I’m kidding,” he waved his hand dismissively before his face turned serious again. The music ended and shifted next to _The Police’s Every Breath You Take_. “Your father and I met when I was in Germany for my internship. I was lucky that I met Julius when I attended one of the seminars led by your grandfather, _Rudolf_ ,” he heaved a breath, “And everything was history. He taught me the basics and what went through with everything, not sparing me a detail. I was really close with your father until one day he fell ill. I wasn’t able to come and visit since things got _hectic_ because of one particular data breach. I also wasn’t able to attend his funeral since we’re still under investigation at that time with the Supreme Court since it’s a national issue.” He frowned. “Your mother, Bernadette, I was supposed to visit her but failed to do so and then she also fell ill and passed away,” he looked at her with such intensity of sympathy that Marceline couldn’t even fathom how her dad can still have that feeling.

“Which, I am sorry for reminding you now.”

Bonnibel shook her head, smiling sadly, “It’s okay, it happened a long time ago. I’ve completely moved on from it.” she reassured. Hunson bobbed his head silently. “I decided to shelter you under my daughter’s care because I want to see that relationship that me and Julius used to share. We also thought of the same thing when we were youngsters. I’m glad that something blossomed between you two,” Marceline was sure that the statement actually meant _nothing_ , really. But what her father said actually meant something to Marceline. She blushed—thinking that it _was_ something else especially with her father’s crooked behaviour. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Dad, god,” she hissed. Hunson raised his hands mockingly, “I’m not implying anything,” he grinned. Marceline turned to Bonnibel who was blushing crimson. Her nose and ears were turning red from embarrassment and somehow Marceline felt— _flattered_? She couldn’t exactly pin what she’s feeling but she feels glad that she have that effect over her cute assistant.

“Anything else that you want us for?” she groaned towards her father who blinked. The music stopped for a while before changing into something classical. She rolled her eyes again at how it suited the music that is playing now. _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_. Of course, he had to be that _sinister._

“Ah, I love this music!” he said in glee as he clasped both of his hands together. “Do you like classical music, Bonnie?”

Marceline had to grit her teeth at the nickname. Bonnibel on the other hand had recovered, “Yes, I’m much more into classical music myself,” she curtly replied at the old man who beamed. “You’re quite cultured. I like it,” he stands up to open a folder on the shelf at the farthest left. Marceline mouthed a small _sorry_ to Bonnibel who just smiled at her boss timidly.

“ _Marcy,_ ” her father called her. Marceline shut her eyes in annoyance. Her dad is clearly enjoying teasing her in front of Bonnibel. “I want this deal to be disclosed by tonight. The Smiths are very reluctant to sign and you know how I hate inconsistencies,” the tone was somewhat threatening and there was a small twitch that appeared on the corner of Bonnibel’s mouth.

“Do make sure to make them sign,” he handed her the documents in which Marceline received with a resigned sigh. “Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

“Your father is quite an interesting man,” Bonnibel remarked. Relaxing herself onto the leather seat. Her boss heaved a breath. “He’s not interesting. He’s weird. You saw him earlier.” She noted, overtaking a small family van before returning to her lane at a fast speed, “I actually didn’t know about our fathers. I’m quite perplexed. I mean, I’ve heard that he had some friend back in Germany and I thought that it was just your uncle. I was wrong.” Marceline told her the truth.

Back when her mother was still alive, her father would brag and talk about his friend back in Germany. He was actually the reason why her dad and mom met—when asked how, he would just wink at them (Marshall and Marceline) telling them that they would know someday. Apparently, that day never came. The word _mom_ or _mother_ or even the idea of missing their very own kin is such an unnatural thing to mention whenever their dad is around. Ever since their mother passed away, Marceline and Marshall never uttered a word about her because they knew that it would just upset their father. The last time that they talked about her thinking that their dad had completely moved on from her was the time they saw the _worst_ of him. He walked away, shut himself off completely, resulting to that incident a couple of years ago. Since their father was depressed because of the mention of their mother, he never reported back to the office, Marceline and Marshall had to work twice to lessen the workload, had to travel places to disclose deals, since they were missing a head, it led to a lax in their security and their insurance business got hacked. Data lost were suspected to be used as ghost voters since Election Day was nearing at that time and they were the top target since they are the top company in insurance firms.

Everyone lost their shit. Hunson was able to shape back up and solved the problem in no time. Marceline and Marshall worked sleepless tracking the hacker with their own professional teams. They tracked the hacker and pinned it to the mayoral candidate who was on par with the current mayor, _Adalius von Beckher_

Marceline told her about the data breach, Bonnibel silently listened. It was actually over the news but she paid it no mind since she was still busy with her research papers. How small the world is, she remarked to herself.

They both resigned to silence after that lengthy conversation.

“I’m really sorry for my dad though, he’s such an asshole sometimes,” Marceline said with burning passion as she gripped her steering wheel. “I mean, he keeps sending us suggestive looks as if we’re hiding something from him. Can you believe the audacity?!”

Bonnibel giggled. “It’s okay. I’m quite used to it now, actually.” She said, still smiling at her boss who quizzically looked at her. “Used to it?” she echoed. Bonnibel nodded, “I mean. A lot of people assumed so. I mean, you can also see it, yes?”

Marceline blinked, blushing. She’s not that dense, of course she sees it. She just decided to ignore it because she doesn’t want to think of Bonnibel _like that_ because—to be really honest? Bonnibel’s way too good for her. Of course, she wouldn’t say that to anyone because she still has her ego.

The raven haired woman could only laugh, “Do you think that we look good together?” she raised an eyebrow as she stopped at a red light, glancing at her assistant who was already staring at her. the pink haired beauty blinked slowly, “I—I don’t know?” she blurted out—it was very Bonnibel unlady-like but it just made Marceline chuckle in amusement.

“Why though? You don’t like the idea of dating me?” she pouted. Trying to act cute at the younger woman who crossed her arms, “It’s not that I don’t like the idea of seeing you as a _potential partner_. It’s just that I don’t want to stain our professional relationship. I kind of like where we are now.” she blinked, making sure that she said the correct and coherent words. Bonnibel just couldn’t stop talking _shit_ whenever she’s nervous. That question made her nervous. Was Marceline flirting with her?

Marceline blinked, the light turning green. She switched into drive and let a smile on her face. “I like how you phrased it though, _the idea of me as a potential partner_ ,” she repeated, “But answer me this,” Marceline is quite curious on what Bonnibel thinks of her. Taking into mind that the opinion of the smartest and probably the most beautiful woman that she’d ever known would probably matter than anyone at this moment.

“If I weren’t your boss--,” she paused as they rounded a corner, “If we just met somewhere unexpected, like a blind date, maybe? Or a mixer? I don’t know.. Whatever--- so what if we met under the circumstances of us being normal individuals without the rich and glamour that we both have now, do you think we could be lovers?” Marceline asked her. She’s curious as to how Bonnibel would respond. She wanted to know. For the sake that somewhere, maybe in a parallel universe, they are lovers and nothing like this. The thought made her smile. It would be a lie to say that she doesn’t like her assistant—because she clearly likes her more than that. She’s just scared to admit because who was she anyway? Bonnibel deserves someone better. And clearly, she’s straight as a _fucking_  pole.

“I—think so. Yes,” Bonnibel answered with no hesitation. Her voice didn’t quaver, it was calm. As if she was answering the most obvious question in the world. “You’re a great person, Marcy... despite the punk rock attitude sometimes. But only under those circumstances though,” she smiled. Marceline was glad of the answer but it made her sad how it was only for that. Why the hell would it matter with their situation now though?

She bobbed her head. “Thanks—it was nice knowing that you’d date me,” she winked at her, Bonnibel huffed. “Why are you so persistent anyway, don’t tell me that you’re secretly in love with me?” she teased her boss who conjured to laughing. “It’s for me to know and for you to find out,” the car stopped in front of a private leasing company. Bonnibel blinked, blushing hard at the flirting game. “Sure,” she composed herself by bopping the nose of her boss.

Marceline unbuckled her seatbelt, grinning at her. “Let’s get this signed!”

* * *

 

“Okay,” Bonnibel tasted her pumpkin soup, glancing at her boss who stilled. “You make your clients sign by _intimidating_ them?”

Marceline smirked, “It’s one of the things dad taught us. If you don’t get what you want, you will get it yourself. It’s just a pretty standard thing in the business world. You can’t have a weak will to lead a company. You need an _iron_ fist,” she raised her fist to prove her point.

Bonnibel nodded her head, “I see. I just wasn’t expecting that they’d just give in like that—I mean, they were very strong on their point that they would not sign unless you give them their demands,” she drank her water as Marceline tasted her own soup. “Yup. The thing about us is that we don’t give in to demands,” she winked at her before slipping the spoon inside her mouth. Their main dished had arrived, they ate in silence after that.

Marceline’s phone beeped. She opened her phone just under the table to see the text.

_From: Marshall Lee Abadeer_

_YOOOOOOOO WHO’S THAT GIRL WITH YOU NOW. OH MY GOD, IF YOUR FIANCEE HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU’RE A DEADASS MEAT LOL_

Bonnibel’s phone too, beeped. She did the same as what her boss did, opened her phone under the table to read the message.

_From: Gumball von Beckher_

_Who are you with? Me and my ex are in the same restaurant as yours._

Bonnibel glanced around and found her cousin walking towards them with--- _Marshall Lee_?! She looked at her boss who also looked perplexed when she saw her brother with a pink haired man.

“Uh--,” Marceline uttered—“Why are you here?” she asked him when the two gentlemen arrived in their table. “Can’t I enjoy the night with a friend?” he raised an eyebrow at her. Marceline rolled her eyes. “Right,” she bobbed her head. “Hey there, B.” The pink haired man who was with Marshall greeted Bonnibel with familiarity.

“Hey, G. Fancy seeing you here,” she raised an eyebrow, demanding him for an explanation. “Uh- you two know each other?” Marshall obnoxiously asked. Marceline rolled her eyes—“Duh, they did greet each other just now, _fucking_ dumbass.”

Marshall Lee just scoffed at his twin sister. Gumball shrugged, “She’s my cousin, Bonnibel.” Bonnibel on the other hand sighed, "Marceline, this is my cousin, Fredrick," the raven haired woman nodded in his direction, smiling a little at him. Gumball returned the gesture curtly.

Meanwhile, Marshall just shrugged, “I’ve met her.” he nodded at her direction. Bonnibel waved gingerly at him, unable to say anything at the two. Marceline on the other hand raised an eyebrow, scowling at her twin brother who remained unfazed. “What do you want? Can’t we eat in silence?”

Gumball cleared his throat to get Marshall’s attention who tilted his head towards Bonnibel. “You’re not dating my sister, are you?” he bluntly asked. Marceline groaned in frustration. Of course, Marshall just loves to interfere with her life.

“I am not; we are not dating. Sorry to disappoint,” she answered, rolling her shoulders a bit at the question that she probably have gotten used to by now.

“Good,” he rested a hand on his sister’s shoulder, “It was nice meeting you again, Bonnibel.” Marshall winked at her. Bonnibel smiled a little at him out of courtesy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Gumball said to Marceline who bobbed her head firmly at him, “Same thing,” she nonchalantly replied, beaming at the pink haired man.

They both left them after that. Marceline sighed. “Sorry about Marshall—like I told you, he could be an ass sometimes,” she explained softly to Bonnibel who drank her wine. “It’s okay,” she placed her wine glass back on the table. “I understand,”

There it is again---Bonnibel’s smile. Marceline could feel herself getting excited over that stupid smile.

“So,” she cleared her throat, hoping to also clear off those _unwanted_ thoughts, “What does your cousin Gumball do for a living?”

* * *

 

The night ended with them inside the Nightosphere building parking area where Bonnibel’s car was. Marceline had asked her why she didn’t bring a car on her first day of work, Bonnibel simply answered her that she wanted to experience riding the bus on the way to work (in which she highly regretted because _old habits just die hard)_ Marceline had to laugh at how spoiled she was.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Marceline called her when Bonnibel was halfway ducking inside her car. The raven haired woman walked her towards her vehicle.

Bonnibel looked up, cerulean eyes looking expectantly at her boss. “Yes, what is it, Marcy?” she asked her softly. Bonnibel’s voice was soothing. Marceline wanted to hear it forever.

“I--,” she nervously rubbed the back of her head, “Thank you for everything. I just thought I never had the chance to say that I appreciate you’ve done for me and the company.”

Bonnibel blinked at the sudden— _attack._ She shifted, “I’m just doing what’s right, _really_ ,” she laughed, “You’re welcome, Marcy. It’s also been nice working with you.”

The bassist took a step back, beaming at her. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she backpeddalled, waving at Bonnibel who did the same. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marcy!”

* * *

 

 

When Marceline was in the confines of her office, she gripped her chest, feeling it’s erratic beating. “What the _fuck?!”_

 


	12. Welcome To The Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Hunson doesn't approve of something for the very first time and Marceline is not amused.  
> >Fredrick hates how he can't simply refuse The Abadeers.  
> > Marceline's crew has a new member!

Chapter XII

* * *

 

Marceline arrived home that night after a couple of drinks just outside her building. She lazily opened her door and the cold night air, emptiness of her abode welcomed her. It would be nice to have someone to greet you when you get home and then an image of Bonnibel on her kitchen counter preparing her something occurred in her mind. She groaned in frustration. _Damn it._

She blinked at the realization, “Why the hell is that door open?” she asked herself out loud referring to her balcony. She remembered locking everything before going to work that morning. It could only mean one _thing_.

Her suspicions were indeed correct when her fiancée ducked from her room, wearing only a long button up that runs to her legs, her hair in complete disarray (she must have woken up)

“Dianne, what are you doing here?” she asked the woman who raised an eyebrow at her. “I texted you that I’ll be coming over,” she shrugged, opening her fridge to search some food. Marceline opened her phone and walked inside, throwing her bag on the couch. Dianne had turned the lights on; Marceline had to squint her eyes at the sudden light entering her system.

She and Dianne met when they were in college- though they were barely friends, Marceline only considered her as an acquaintance. They were casually exchanging greetings as they walked pass with each other (Dianne was a senior of hers in their department). A couple of months ago, they crossed paths again but this time with a surprise of a lifetime: Dianne is her fiancée. Marceline nonchalantly accepted her. It would be good for their company and she lost interest in her life anyways. Dianne is beautiful, elegant, and smart, what more could she ask for, right?

Well that was before she met Bonnibel. If she knew that she’d be meeting the epitome of perfection in a form of Bonnibel von Beckher, she could have just refused the engagement and have chosen to marry the pink haired woman instead.

Marceline closed her eyes in irritation. Why the hell is she thinking of Bonnibel again?

“You’re not bringing any girls home tonight?” Dianne asked her, settling with apples and cucumber that she found in Marceline’s fridge. She sat on the counter while glancing at her fiancée who is currently busy fiddling with the channels on her TV. The raven haired woman glanced at her, furrowing her eyebrows when they locked eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The white haired woman shrugged, “Let’s not be stupid, Marcy. I know you’re seeing people behind my back,” she ate a piece of her sliced apple. Marceline raised an eyebrow, “I’m not seeing other people. I told you everything, Di. It’s just you.”

Dianne laughed. “Of course,” their conversation died after that when Marceline decided to settle with a re-run of True Blood on HBO. This is one of her favourites.

She relaxed on her seat when Dianne sat next to her, resting her head on Marceline’s shoulder. “I can trust in you, right?” she heard the other woman mumble. Marceline could feel her gut wrenching at the question. “Yeah,”

“It’s just that—i can’t help but feel jealous with the people around you, Marcy. Especially with the amount of time that you’re spending with your assistant,”

Marceline cleared her throat, shrugging Dianne off her shoulder to look  her directly in the eye. “You’re jealous with Bonnibel?”

“Who wouldn’t? She’s smart, from a well-off family, and she’s breathtakingly beautiful, she’s totally your type,” Dianne pouted, slightly pinching Marceline’s side who chuckled. Dianne is wrong though, Bonnibel isn’t exactly her type but she’s falling for her anyway.

“Fionna is my type—if you compare them, they are totally not alike. And why would I want another smart, from a well-off family, and a breathtakingly beautiful woman when I have _you_?” she grinned at her. She felt relief flood inside her body when Dianne blushed and nodded slowly.

Marceline doesn’t love Dianne. Dianne is kind—but she’s not exactly the type Marceline would want to settle with because she’s just too—insecure, dependent—something that she doesn’t see herself to be with. She just decided to stick with her for a while because being with Dianne comforted her in her loneliness. She did stop seeing other people when she and Dianne were engaged. She told Dianne about everything, not sparing a detail about her sexual conquests and her past with Fionna. Dianne accepted her still, confessing to her that she was in love with her when they were still in college. Promising Marceline that she would stay by her side no matter what would happen. She doesn’t care if Marceline doesn’t love her or if she’s emotionally unavailable, all she wanted is her attention and time.

Marceline had to accept. Because she knew that this whole engagement thing is just temporary. Her dad had told her so. Telling her to just go along with it since it would lure investors in when they find out that Nightosphere is connected to Switzerland’s largest real estate company. It wouldn’t be long until her dad would call the engagement off. The raven haired woman felt bad about using Dianne for her money and body but one thing she learned in life is that that’s just the way that it is. It’s either you’re being used or you’re the one who’s using. Just like what she said to Bonnibel, you cannot lead a company with a weak will, you need an iron fist.

“I miss you,” she whispered, running a hand on Dianne’s blushing cheek, “It’s been so long,” she slowly leaned in when Dianne relaxed to the touch. “I know,” Dianne felt herself surrender, shuddering at the close proximity.

“Well, let’s make it up to the time lost, shall we?” Marceline closed the gap between them and Dianne wasted no time straddling her, making her sit on Marceline’s lap.

Aside from the money their company makes with Dianne's company, sex with her  also one of the plus sides of this whole _stupid engagement_ ordeal.

* * *

 

“Rough night last night?” Keila teased, playfully punching Marceline’s shoulder who grimaced. “What the hell are you talking about?” she raised an eyebrow at her friend. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the elevator at the moment. The afro rolled her eyes. “Dude, you’re wearing a freaking turtle neck. Only I know what that means,” she winked as she ducked outside when she reached her floor. “So, who is it from, Bonnie or Dianne?” Marceline flipped her as the elevator door closed. Marceline sighed, reaching up to raise the fabric on her neck. She was wearing a black turtleneck with gray coat and matching slacks, letting her hair run on her back as she stretched her neck. Last night was indeed rough. Just showed how Dianne missed her touch and all. (The huge hickey on her neck was a pretty solid evidence: thus, the turtleneck)

“Good morning,” she greeted Bonnibel who smiled at her. “Good morning, you’re quite early today,” she remarked. She continued typing on her computer “Wasn’t really able to sleep well,” she muttered, going to the coffeemaker to make herself some coffee.

“Well, I hope that you’re still well rested because you’re pretty loaded today,” Bonnibel stands up to walk towards her boss who was now seated on the couch, “At 9:00, you’ll be meeting with investors for the new building up north, at 11:00, executive brunch with the boards, 1:15, meeting with a client from New Mallows, 3:45 follow-up with the activities and check-ups with the department heads, and at 5:00, dinner with Miss Dianne’s family and friends.” She read the schedule she made earlier and Marceline could only groan.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. Today will be quite hectic because of her cancelled plans yesterday. “Can I sleep for a while? I still have a few minutes to spare, right?” she asked her assistant who remained standing. “Yes,” she glanced at her wrist watch, “You approximately have 50 minutes and 34 seconds,”

Marceline chuckled. “When my coffee’s done can you make me a cup and place it on my tumbler? I really need to nap.”

Bonnibel nodded, “Of course. I’ll wake you 15 minutes before 9:00, how’s that?”

Marceline beamed, she removed her coat (thank god her turtleneck is long sleeved) and Bonnibel took it, draping it on the other end of the couch. She then proceeded to lie and slowly surrendered herself to sleep but before that, she just had to say it. “Thank you, Bonnie. You’re _absolutely_ the best.”

“Of course, I am.” Bonnibel smugly replied leaving her boss be as she continued with her work.

* * *

 

“Dad,” she called the attention of her father who was busy playing Candy Crush on his iPad. He glanced at her, “What is it, dear?” pegging his attention back on his game. They were on the ride back to Nightosphere’s Main HQ where Hunson’s office was. Turns out, the dinner with Dianne’s family ended early due to some conflict back in Switzerland that needs to be settled as soon as possible. Dianne didn’t go with Marceline since she has to attend with her friends because she hasn’t seen them for a little while. (not that Marceline could care)

“Seems that they wanted to push the wedding, what are your plans?” she asked him casually, relaxing on her seat as she did so. She took the glass of whiskey which was on the cup holder and slowly sipped it, letting the liquid burn in her throat. Her father sighed.

“Eh, they’re just probably want to assure things and secure that they’re gonna get their end of the bargain— in which they did already. I don’t know what more could they ask from us. Seems they wanted to hold the connection forever.” He rolled his shoulders, biting his lip at his game.

Marceline raised an eyebrow, “And? Am I gonna marry her?” she asked him. Glaring at her father for not taking it seriously. Her own life is on the line here. “Dad, I’m serious!” she hissed at him. Hunson groaned, “I don’t know. Do you want to marry her?!” he finally looked at her. Marceline swears to god that her father could still be a child sometimes.

“No, of course not. That’s why I’m asking you, what the hell are you planning to do?”

Hunson ran a hand to his well combed hair, restarting his game again. “We’ll call the engagement off once we run them dry off investors. Up until now they don’t know a thing about it since they’re too busy with their latest product. Stay still and just entertain Dianne.”

“I’m bored of Dianne, dad.” She huffed. Hunson raised an eyebrow at her. “You are now? I don’t care. Just deal with it.”

Marceline frowned. He’s not making this easy for her. “Guess I’ll just have to play with Bonnibel then,” she joked, chuckling slightly as she drank her own share of whiskey.

This was the time her father dropped the game and faced her. His face turned serious, eyebrows meeting and he was _glaring_ at her like it could kill her. “No, anyone beside her or her family, for _Christ’s_ sake you can do better than that, Marceline.”

“Huh?” the statement made her blood boil. She can do better than that? How can he say that when Bonnibel is the _absolute best?!_

The car stopped at the curb telling them that they’ve arrived in their building. Hunson closed his eyes for a while before speaking. “I won’t approve of it, Marceline. And once I hear that you’re with her for any other reason than work, I will have to terminate her internship with us. Do you understand?”

Marceline blinked. What the hell is his problem?!

“I don’t understand. I thought you and her father are friends? Why can’t I be friends with her?!” that sounded silly. But she doesn’t care. She needs to find out why her father is acting like this.

“We are friends, Marceline. And you can be friends with her,” he paused, “You know what I’m talking about. You can’t date her. I will never approve of that. And if you do, I will get in the way.”

The door opened on her father’s side and before he ducked out he just had to warn her again because _really_ that’s what she just needs right now. “Don’t forget what I said, Marceline.”

When he got out, Marceline ducked outside too and walked to an opposite direction where she was supposed to be headed. She doesn’t understand a thing. Why is he so strict to her? And what is she, a teenager? Why does he have a say as to who is to date? She’s not a child anymore. But to think of it, her dad didn’t mind anyone that she dated. Let it be the pizza delivery girl, the waitress a couple of blocks from her office, _hell_ , she even dated a prostitute just to tick him off but he didn’t mind. So, why would dating Bonnibel be a big of a deal for him to even interfere? She sighed. It seemed that there’s more to it than meets the eye.

She doesn’t have a choice but to find out then.

But how? She asked herself. She scratched her hair. “UH, so, how the hell do I start this whole thing with?” she can’t call her team since they’re still busy with the whole Route 88 thing and she can’t clearly tell them about Bonnie because they would lose their shit if they find out that she wanted to bed her. Okay, not entirely bed her but it would get there eventually, right?

Marceline looked around when she realized that she was at the capital of the city. And then a bright idea popped inside her head. She would actually start at the _heart_ of the problem and that is Bonnibel herself.

She was about to call her number when a flash of pink bumped into her making her drop her phone, “damn it,” she cursed, the person who bumped into her crouched to take her phone and apologized. “I’m so sorry,” he said and then they locked eyes.

“Oh, I know you,” Marceline’s eyes shot up at the figure in front of her who smiled. “We met yesterday. Marceline, right?” the pink haired man smiled at her. He was quite handsome.

“Yeah, it’s Marceline.” She received her phone from him, “it’s nice to see you again here, Fredrick,”

He nodded, “Same thing. Are you with my cousin?” he asked, looking around as if she’s missing a head. Marceline shook her head, “I’m alone. How about you, are you with my brother?” she joked, grinning at him. Fredrick shrugged, not entirely getting the whole gist. “Why would I be with your brother?” he frowned.

O _h god_ , this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

 

Somehow, she was able to talk him out to get some coffee. It has been a pretty while since she asked  a guy out. It was under the pretense that she wanted a lawyer for something that is highly confidential that she wanted a silent place to discuss things with.

They were under the protection of a restaurant, they decided to sit at the farthest booth where no one could see them. Fredrick and Marceline ordered coffee and when their orders arrived, Fredrick wasted no time to talk.

“Sorry, but why me? I’m pretty sure that a company as huge as Nightosphere has some reserved lawyers in case something happens,” he asked her directly. She can actually see some resemblance of Bonnibel and him. 

“This is not actually work related. This is a passion or some sort of mine. If my dad finds out, I know that he wouldn’t care. And it would actually be selfish of me to use our family’s resource for something that I personally care about.”

Fredrick blinked not entirely getting the whole point, “Very well, go on.”

“I heard from Bonnie that you’re an IP lawyer, side-lining with some immigration cases,” she paused when Fredrick nodded his head, “You’re actually the one that I’m looking for. You see, I’m a bit worried of Bonnibel’s uncle, the current mayor,”

This made Fredrick flinch, “Uncle Adalius seems to have that air around him,” he commented. Marceline decided to continue, “I’ve heard that he’s planning to create a city on his own. I don’t know the legal works wrapped around it but he’s planning to build it on Route 88, formerly called as Alpine Town. It’s a small land but the people there are refugees from other countries wanting to seek a new life here, in which they did. But then they were suddenly relocated to some camps since they have no proof of their legit citizenship. Apparently, the copies of their proof were gone and the ones that they currently have are deemed fake.”

Fredrick raised his eyebrows, “ _What_? That’s just inhumane.” He shifted on his seat, “Where are these people now?”

“They’re currently under my wing but I couldn’t support them anymore if this would take long. I heard that your uncle is slowly worming his way into the business world using your cousin, Lucas.” The name made Fredrick roll his eyes.

“Right,” he sipped his coffee, “Why are you telling me this? Are you not afraid that I might tell uncle about this? We barely are even friends,”

Marceline smirked. “I know that you and Bonnie hate your uncle’s family. I may not know that much but I saw how Bonnibel and Lucas banter. I never saw her like that. Also, the mention of your uncle and your cousin made your face dim.” She paused to sigh, “And if that’s not enough, my brother, trusts you. So what more could I even ask for?”

Fredrick hummed. “Very well then, I will look into it.” he looked at the people outside, some of them were walking, some were running, it was a very busy night.

“And one more thing,” Marceline took out her business card, “Can you please keep this from Bonnibel? I don’t want to drag her into this until her internship with our company expires.”

The pink haired genius took the crisp white business card, “May I know why you wanted to keep her out of this? Because I’m pretty sure she could help in some ways. Bonnibel still holds the biggest share in their company; she could drag him down in no time.”

“Thing here is, if my dad finds out that I’m spending time with Bonnibel that is not related to work, he’ll have her terminated. And god knows what more he could do,” she scratched her cheek.

This made Fredrick furrow his bushy pale pink eyebrows. “May I know why?”

“I still have to figure that out,” Marceline looked at him. “So, just for a while, can you keep that from her then?”

Fredrick bobbed his head in understanding. “Very well then, I’ll contact you when I get home and have my team ready. Please do email me for all the things that I would need.” He gave out his business card which Marceline gladly accepted. “Yeah sure, I’ll introduce you to my team when they’re done with their jobs. I trust in you, alright?”

“Of course,”

Fredrick sighed when Marceline was now out of the restaurant. What’s up with these Abadeers that he can’t simply refuse them? breathing into the cold air, he concluded one thing.  _I guess I have to extend my stay here then._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is just to clarify some things:  
> Dianne : Breakfast Princess  
> Fredrick (Gumball) von Beckher : Prince Gumball  
> Adalius von Beckher: Uncle Gumbald  
> Lucas von Beckher: Cousin Chicle


	13. Anything That Would Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some unforeseen events, Bonnibel joins the team.

Chapter XIII

“Are you okay, sis?” Marshall asked. He was at his suit testing for his wedding and he asked Marceline to come along with him. Marceline on the other hand isn’t helping, she kept on pacing back and forth and it’s starting to take a toll on him. The raven haired woman stopped in her pace and raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you look good,” she whistled.

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. “You think so? I found this in mom’s stash few months ago. Apparently this is one of the drafts for dad’s wedding suit,”

His twin raised her eyebrows, “Really? That’s really cool. So I guess the dress that Fionna will wear will resemble mom’s or she’s sticking to her own design?” Marceline approached her brother, straightening the collar of the coat.

“She decided to stick on her own design. This is also her wedding, you know,” he tilted his head examining himself on the mirror now that Marceline was standing next to him. “And I’m not gonna let it wrap around my sentimental _shit_.”

“Wow, that’s really mature of you,” she teased her brother who was about to punch her but stopped midway when Marceline’s phone rang. She raised a hand at him and glanced at the caller ID. She furrowed her eyebrows when it was a call coming from Fredrick.

“Hello?” she answered the call which earned a questioning look from her brother before she went out of the balcony to answer him privately.

“ _Err, good morning, Marceline. Am I bothering you?”_ he asked her. Marceline blinked. “Not really, what is it?”

_“Well, just wanted to ask if you’re free this afternoon? Apparently, I’ve found some things that need to be discussed in person.”_

Marceline smiled. Fredrick really is like Bonnibel, he’s tedious, hardworking, and most of all he’s very efficient. “I see. How about we meet at my place? I’ll send you the address.”

 _“Very well,”_ and then the call ended. It was weird. It was as if she was talking to a male form of Bonnie.

When she came back inside, Marshall was already dressed in his street clothes (Black band shirt, jeans, and Chuck Taylors’) he was looking at her with a questioning glare though. “Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“How the hell did you get Fredrick’s number? And since when did you two become friends?” he asked her, still glaring at her like it could kill her. Which, apparently not because Marshall’s glare is _too_ weak.

“He’s a legal advisor on the case that I’m working with. No worries, I have no plans on sleeping with him,” they both entered Marshall’s car.

“You’re working on a case? Is this about Route 88?” he turned the engine on and Marceline buckled her seatbelt. “Yup, Bonnie told me that he’s an IP side-lining on some immigration cases. He’s just perfect for the job,”

Marshall bobbed his head. “Maybe hiring him is a good idea,” he paused. Marceline looked at him expectantly, “And why’s that?”

“Well, for starters, I don’t know if you know this or Bonnibel have told you but Freddy hates her uncle and his cousin, Lucas. You know that he’s gay, right?” he asked her. his voice turning solemn as if he was gritting his teeth. “Apparently, they are _homophobic_ assholes. When he came out, everyone in the family were cool with it except for Adalius and Lucas. They kept throwing slurs at him whenever they can and he just couldn’t bear it anymore that he started isolating himself from them. His only friend is only Bonnibel though, so I’m happy that at least he still has a confidante.”

Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, frowning at her brother. “How come you know about him so much?”

Marshall Lee awkwardly cleared his throat. “We went together in a summer camp when we were in high school. We just got close and the rest is history,”

The older Abadeer smirked, “Really now,” her voice laced with disbelief as she ribbed her brother who stopped on a red light, “Come on, Marshall. You can tell me things you know,” Marceline bit her lip. _Never mind that, Marshall. Don’t tell me things. I’m not exactly really honest with you._

“We _dated_.”

Marceline blinked at the information. She couldn’t say anything. _Her brother--- dated a guy?!_

“What the fuck,”

Marshall Lee groaned. “It was for 6 months, _okay?_ ” he tried to reason, “It’s just—he’s really cute and intelligent that I couldn’t help but feel drawn to him because—“ Marceline’s action made him stop talking as she hugged him tight. (They stopped again for a red light)

“I’m happy for you, Marshall.” She pulled back, “Though I’m still miffed that you didn’t tell me about it,” she pouted at her brother who blushed, clearing his throat to speak. “I was afraid that you’d think of me as something else. It was only for Gumball.”

“Gumball?”

Marshall nodded, “All the von Beckhers’ nicknames are related to candy or pastries. Fredrick’s Gumball, his dad is Spearmint, Lucas’ is Chicle, Bonnibel is Bubblegum,” he explained, making hand gestures with his free hand. “It’s weird but it’s also cute.”

The thought made Marceline smil, _So Bonnie’s nickname is Bubblegum, huh--- it’s actually really cute._

* * *

 

“How long have you been waiting here?” she asked Fredrick who was seated on the reception area of her condominium. Fredrick stood up, wrinkling slightly his crisp white sleeve shirt which was tucked perfectly in brown khaki pants with black leather shoes. He was carrying a matching black messenger bag which was draped on his square shoulders.

“I was just near the area,” he said, now walking side by side with Marceline as they entered the elevator in silence.

Marceline shifted uncomfortably, itching the fabric of her red turtleneck, “Marshall told me that you guys dated,” she spoke amidst the silence. Fredrick looked bewildered, “I—I see,” he awkwardly cleared his throat. “It—it was a long time ago.”

“I didn’t know that my brother swings both ways,” she managed to say, “Not that it’s a problem,” she looked at him, smiling, “Just— _shocked_. All this time I wasn’t able to notice it,”

“Ah,” Fredrick nodded in understanding, “Maybe Marshall was just able to mask his sexual identity better than anyone. I mean, when he asked me out I wasn’t able to believe it at first. I thought that he was just playing with me.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow. Marshall was the one who asked him out? _Interesting._ But Fredrick was right though, even though Marshall is a big time asshole most of the time, he’s someone that is able to mask his feelings so well that you don’t know what he wants to do anymore. He doesn’t ask for anything, he just let things fall into place. He sacrifices his happiness in order for other people to be happy. And she hates that about him.

They ducked inside her unit, Fredrick following behind her. “Welcome, I guess. Take a seat,” she ushered him to her couch, which he obliged. “Do you want a drink? I have scotch, whiskey, juice, or even water?”

“Just water, please.” He curtly said, spending no time to waste as he opened his briefcase taking out his laptop and a couple of documents.

Marceline settled on the love couch next to the couch where Fredrick was sitting, “So, I found out that there were no legal problems about this whole city building plans of my uncle. He was able to get his permit a couple of years ago. He already secured a couple of building permits for his city. I was able to talk to a few locals in Route 88. It’s basically horror at what happened to them. The government lost their copies of citizenship. I don’t know where to start with that so I’m asking you if you can have at least give me a lead?”

The raven haired woman ran a hand to her hair. “Sorry but my team is still processing that one out. Apparently, this is a carefully laid out plan by your uncle. Oh yeah, I know that this is none of my business to intrude but how does Königreich work without Bonnibel? She’s the CEO, right?”

Fredrick leaned on the chair. “She’s currently the CEO but is not working directly. She has her monthly visits to check up on the company but that’s just it. Uncle and Lucas are the ones managing it right now. Why do you ask?”

“To be able to create a city, you must need a lot of money. I don’t know what any other source of income your uncle would have aside from his work in the government. He’s probably using the funds of Königreich for his own bidding, well that’s just my speculation.”

The pink haired man sighed, “You’re maybe right on that one. I’m also kind of worried that uncle might overthrow Bonnibel from the company,”

“Is that possible? She’s the direct heir of the company, meaning she owns most of the shares,” Marceline scratched her neck, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This time, Fredrick frowned. “Apparently, Bonnibel had to make amends with the boards when she decided to postpone her current predicament as the soon to be heiress in order for her to finish her studies.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow, “If that’s the case then--,” Fredrick finished her sentence for her, “they have every right to terminate her position and would proceed to voting for another new chair of the board.”

The raven haired woman’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “Holy shit.”

* * *

 

“How are you?” Bonnibel asked Lady whose stomach was now bigger than the last time she saw her. Lady smiled at her, “Things have been fine, thanks for seeing me. I know that you’re busy and all,”

Bonnibel shook her head, “Not really. I think you know already that today’s a Sunday meaning we don’t have work. Things at the office have been smooth sailing and everything’s okay. So you don’t have to worry about things,” she explained. Despite being on a leave, Lady never fails to message her at least  three times a week to check on things, to check on Bonnibel on how she’s doing, and to ask about Marceline. 

“I see, well, I’m just here to formally invite you to my baby shower,” she gave her two small envelopes in which she accepted. “But there’s two?” she asked her nicely, raising an eyebrow at the other envelope. She read the other invitation and it was addressed to Marceline.

“I want you to give it to Marcy because she’ll just be mad at me if she sees me in the office or if I wanted to see her she’d just give me a scolding,” she chuckled, “So how are things holding up with our boss? I’ve heard from Finn that you’re both at the center of the rumour mill these past few weeks,”

Bonnibel chuckled. “I didn’t know that. Were you also wrapped up in rumours when you first started working?”

“Of course. A lot of people in the building believed that I was sleeping with Marceline, the audacity!” she laughed, “But Marceline and I paid no mind as long as we did our job. When they found out that I was already married the rumour died down immediately, much to our relief,” she heaved a sigh. Bonnibel was about to say something when her phone rang, “I’m sorry but I have to take this call,” she excused herself. Trying hard not to smile when she answered it.

_“Marceline, what is it?”_

Her boss’ voice was frantic and it made her worry. “ _Come to my place now. We need to talk_!”

* * *

 

“Fredrick, why are you here?” she slowly eyed her cousin who frowned at her. “What’s this, Marceline?” she asked her boss who took her wrist and made her sit directly on the couch. She was now seated next to Fredrick who remained unfazed.

“Me and Marceline realized something while we were talking about Königreich,” he rubbed his chin, Marceline sat on the couch next to them. “You know how you asked for my advice about administering the care of the company under your uncle and cousin, right?”

Bonnibel furrowed both of her eyebrows. “Yes, and what about it?”

“Fredrick told me that you have to meet the demands of the board in order for you to stoop down for a little while to pursue your studies,” Marceline started, “You basically gave them the right to terminate your position and sell your shares if they no longer see you fit to lead the company,” she sighed.

The pink haired beauty eyed the both of them, “I know that. I wouldn’t just carelessly sign any papers if I didn’t know the consequences. Your point here is?”

“Uncle is trying to build a city.” Fredrick frowned, “We’ve speculated that he’s using the company to fund it. He’s able to collect and approve permits already,” he showed her a thick envelope containing copies of certificates, “And do you know what this would mean for you?”

Bonnibel bit her lip in thought. “No, elaborate now.” was all Bonnibel said. Fredrick knew that Bonnibel is pissed off now—she knew that exactly is happening but she wanted to be slapped with the truth. But on the other hand, Bonnibel thought that her uncle might not use their money but use the funds of the people in the city. She wanted to point it out to them but her mind's more preoccupied with the current happening at the moment. Which is _why are they together? And what does Marceline have to do with their company?_

“You’re currently working in Nightos, B. It’s basically one of your company’s competition, you’re working with the enemy here. He used this chance perfectly to completely take over the company so that his city building would commence.”

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows. “No, that’s not possible. The board trusts me completely. I never fail to check up on them once in a while. I’m also active in the meetings whenever we have one. The board knows that I work in Nightos for the reason that if I work in the company it would be very biased and unfair.” She frowned, skimming every document, “I have to call the accounting department to check the flow of money then.”

Marceline couldn’t help but feel at awe at the woman sitting on her couch. Despite being busy as her assistant, she’s still able to work in the lab, and run a multi-million company at the same time.

“And of course, you’ll be coming with me later to check up on the company’s illegal issues if ever we can find one,” The pink haired beauty wasted no time reading each document handed to her. Marceline sat in amazement as she watched her intently. Fredrick raised his eyebrow at Marceline but didn’t say anything.

Bonnibel blinked, resting the documents on her lap before looking at her boss intently, Marceline cleared her throat when she was caught staring. “What?” she blindly asked her. Fredrick had to roll his eyes at how dumb she looked. Marceline and Marshall Lee are twins, _alright_.

“May I know why my cousin is here discussing about our company with you?”

Marceline almost shrunk under Bonnibel’s scrutinizing gaze. (She looked insanely hot with a purple silk button up which sleeves rolled up, black tight pencil skirt that runs just up her knees, and black stilletos that could easily piece Marceline into pieces)

“Ah,” she cleared her throat, laughing nervously. Fredrick sighed in frustration. _Really, Marceline? You look exactly like Marshall when I caught him ogling me when I changed my clothes. What an idiot._

“Oh yeah,” snapping away from those thoughts she answered her with the truth. There’s no use in hiding now, “You were able to witness Route 88 now, right?”

Bonnibel blushed at the memory. “Of course, that was when you begrudgingly took me into that ghost town and that was the place where I tasted the world’s greatest apple pie,” she smiled in thought. Marceline grinned back, “I’m currently investigating how it became like that. Me and my team were able to find out that the locals there were stripped of their citizenship when the government _lost_ their proof of citizenship and the copy that they have are deemed _fake_. I wanted to help them out because I told you how special those people are to me,” she paused to breathe, “What we found out is that your uncle will be using that land to create his own city. Me and Fredrick just speculated that he’s using the funds for his project using your company. Since my team observed that your uncle is now a frequent in business parties and such. My team also found out that your uncle has been looking for investors for his plans. Only time will tell when this whole building plan will commence.”

The pink haired beauty stared at her cousin in disbelief. “You knew all this time?” she raised an eyebrow at him who raised both of his hands in mock defeat, “I just found out last night, B.”

“And why did you decide to keep these from me? You know very well that I have the power to just shoo him away and his family in our company,” she stated matter-of-factly at her boss who shook her head. “No, that’s not easy. I also wanted to keep you out of it because my dad,” she looked away, finding an object to keep her eyes with, “My dad warned me about you and your family. I was planning to tell you after your internship with Nightos.”

This time, Bonnibel’s eyebrows were raised. “I beg your pardon? Warned me of what?”

“I still have to find out that.” She pointed an index finger at her, hoping to drop the subject. “And I also have to apologize for one thing,” she rubbed the back of her neck. Laughing nervously, this time, Bonnibel relaxed on her seat.

“I asked Guy to do some digging---,” at that, everything was now evenly pieced in the minds of the two von Beckhers’. It was _Marceline!_ Like what they suspected but they didn’t say a word but to let her finish her statement though.

“And he found out more than what he should have. I still don’t know if his suspicions are correct though but firstly, I would like to apologize for invading your privacy.” Marceline’s head was now hung low, “I just got suspicious when I overheard you speaking in Deutsch the other day. I thought that you’re in cahoots with your uncle and you’re secretly working in our company to spy on us,”

Bonnibel doesn’t know what to say. She can feel Marceline’s honesty though and she looked cute at how she’s trying to hide her face in embarrassment.

“May I know what you were able to find out?” Fredrick asked, crossing his leg, “And what are your thoughts?”

Marceline blinked. So there must be some truth to what Guy found then? If she would be asking for their help, she doesn’t have a choice but to be completely honest with them. Especially at how Fredrick is glaring at her like it would cut her into pieces at how sharp his eyes looked.

“Okay—we found out about your brother, Nedmund, who _supposedly_ died in a fire accident. We found out about his _records_ and such. Guy found an informant in your company and told us about a pastry website being an intel of this certain illegal organization that makes this _dum-dum_ juice. We don’t know the entire specifics of it but it’s supposed to make someone dumb. Guy was able to penetrate the 1 st wall but god knows what happened next when he checked in the next day and the firewall was doubled up.” Marceline breathed again, “So—I really didn’t believe him since it’s _you,_ ” she pointed at Bonnibel, “I mean, you’re a freaking saint to begin with and I know that Lucifer was once an angel and all of that crap but I just couldn’t believe that you could do such thing. You already have a lot in your hands, working for me, handling your company, and now a fucking illegal organization in Germany? If all that I mentioned were true then I _fucking_ salute you for doing so,” Marceline ended her speech with a mock bow.

Among all that Marceline mentioned, one struck Fredrick. “Wait, if all mentioned are correct, you don’t mind?”

Marceline shrugged. “Of course. I mean, I don’t give a damn if Bonnie’s some sort of a thug in Germany or something. She’s nothing of the sort,” she shrugged again, “And really, I don’t care. There must be a reason why you’re doing those things.”

Bonnibel blinked. Slowly sinking all the information as she eyed her boss for any anomalies, checking her body language as she spoke, how her tongue would roll off when she speaks, her posture, her hand movements and how her eyes would blink when she talked about all the things she found out. And using her deductive logic, she found out that her boss is genuine—it felt nice how she didn’t care about her dirty little secret and how she didn’t react to it negatively (since it’s been a week or so after she got compromised, her boss didn’t act indifferently).

“I see,” Bonnibel could only say, “If you know that much then I have nothing else to tell you but confirm everything.”

Fredrick’s eyes widened, “ _Bubblegum_!” he called her by her nickname, “Are you crazy?!” he almost yelled at her. Bonnibel’s face remained stoic, “I trust that you won’t say anything to anyone—especially at your team no  matter what the consequences are.”

Bonnibel must be crazy but she doesn’t have a choice but to help Marceline about Route 88.  If she proves that her uncle and his family are using the company for his own selfish ways, she could kick them out legally and maybe have him imprisoned. The organization is still under his name even though he stepped out from it a couple of years ago. She simply can’t just eliminate him from the board since he holds the second largest share in their company and thinking now, he probably earned the trust of the board while she’s away.

Fredrick sighed, “Marceline,” he called the raven haired woman who seemed perplexed at their silent argument, “Don’t forget that I’m a lawyer, after this, we’ll make a contract and an agreement. I will notarize it, just for safety precautions,” the way he said his last sentence made Marceline shiver. It felt like he was threatening her. She nodded slowly, gulping in the process.

“What you found about me are all correct,” Bonnibel blinked, wetting her lips as she continued, “My brother is indeed alive and I just faked his death in order for me to lessen his genius,” Marceline raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Lessen his genius?”

“My brother’s IQ is 250. He’s defined as an era-defining genius by many. He killed a person at the age of 7, Marceline. I had to take action since my parents were too soft to do so. After our house and factory exploded, I decided to take matters in my hands. Thus creating the organization, this organization is funded by what I inherited from my father and mother after their untimely deaths,” she frowned, “This organization aims to create a drug to lessen my brother’s IQ. We use criminals as our test subjects,”

Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, “That’s… _inhumane_ ,”

Of course, Bonnibel knows that it’s inhumane. But it’s what she has to do. “I know,” Bonnibel agreed, “But we don’t have a choice here. We can’t just randomly pick people. We need criminals since my brother is diagnosed as a homicidal maniac,”

The raven haired woman bobbed her head in understanding, “Ah, alright,” she smiled. “Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me,”

Gumball rolled his eyes. “Do you have a printer? I’m done writing the agreement,” he stands up when Marceline pointed at the computer stand on the farthest left of her unit.

There’s still something that’s bothering Bonnibel. “What did your father tell you? Something about a warning?”

Marceline shifted, “I really don’t know,” she frowned. “He just told me that I couldn’t date you and all. Told me that he’d get in the way if ever that happens,” she nonchalantly said, but deep inside she was fighting to not lose her cool. “I mean, I dated a lot of people that were way off the charts---, you’re on the top of the pedestal here and the people that I dated were just at the bottom, do you know what I mean?”

Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, “I don’t. Can you elaborate?”

“I mean, I just don’t get it, why can’t I date you? You’re _perfect_ —the _absolute_ best even. He didn’t care when I dated a prostitute to tick him off but when I jokingly told him that I’d date you he lost his shit.”

The pink haired beauty blushed. “I’m sorry, did I get it right, you wanted to _date_ me?”

Marceline’s eyes bugled, “No—Ah, it’s not that!” she waved her hands, “I mean, I was just joking with him since I told him I wanted to call my engagement off with Dianne!”

Bonnibel felt disappointment wave all over her body. But instead of wanting the disappointment to fully envelope her feelings, one thing popped inside her head. “Why would he say that then? There must be something more that our fathers are hiding,”

The raven haired woman sighs in relief. She was glad that Bonnibel immediately dropped the subject.

“I know. And I’m gonna find that out soon.”

Bonnibel shook her head. “You will have to count me on that. I also have to know as to why your father distastes me. I mean, he was very nice to us when we visited him.”

Marceline wanted to correct Bonnie, they didn’t visit him. They were _called_ by him—but she paid it no mind. Something more is important her, and that is she gained Bonnibel’s trust.

“So you actually forgive me for purposely invading your privacy?” Marceline coolly asked her assistant who is now back skimming the documents on her lap. “Of course, I understand why now and it made me glad that it was just you,” Bonnibel replied, eyes never leaving the papers, “I just wanted to know, who this informant is?”

Fredrick knew that whoever that person was is now completely _fucked._ (He can hear them all the way from where he was standing).

“It’s actually your Aunt Lolita, the mayor’s wife.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is also found in ff (dot ) net with the same title and same author name!


End file.
